Sex, Drugs, Rock 'n' Roll
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: An ItaSasu story of love, betrayal, loyalty, family and murder. Completed. Part 1 in a series of events. Part two is SasoDei, yet to be titled.
1. The First Signs

Okay, I've tried to make this easier to read, as I know the formatting before was pretty bad.

* * *

Groaning in annoyance as he heard his alarm go off, the raven haired teen, Sasuke, leant over in his bed and slammed his hand on the snooze button, thoroughly pissed off with his morning so far. And he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet.

Untangling himself from his midnight black covers, the teen let his feet touch the fluffy carpet as he stretched his arms over his head, smiling softly as he heard a satisfying click come from his back. Standing up, he padded over to his bathroom and walked inside, looking in the mirror and sighing at his pale face.

"Anaemia's a bitch" he said to himself as he mused about what his day would be like. No doubt a boring start to the year, it always was. Quickly running a hand through his hair, styling it into perfection without the use of gels or hair products, Sasuke started to apply eye liner. 'Screw them if they think I'm going to stop doing this' He thought irritably, remembering an argument he'd had with Naruto about looking _"too girly for his own good"_

What did it matter to the blonde anyway? Placing lotion in his cold hands, the raven haired teen rubbed it softly over his chest and stomach before moving back to his arms, glad he put on boxers the night before. It wasn't often he slept with clothes on, being in the nude was more comfortable, but he liked waking up and walking into the bathroom to find he was clothed in something.

It stopped situations of embarrassment should someone barge into his room. Namely Naruto, he's the only one stupid enough to do it, and the only one stupid enough to do it more than once.

Walking back into his room, the raven haired teen kicked his clothes from the night before into a corner, before thinking better of it and picking them up placing them in his washing basket. Walking over to his draws he pulled out a plain navy blue turtle neck, a small symbol of the Uchiha's in the bottom right hand corner, and a pair of skinny black jeans, once again, his family emblem sewed in at the right side of his hip.

He was never sure why he insisted on putting that on everything, but he guessed it was show what was his, and that no-one else could have it without his expressed permission

Pulling the top over his head, he struggled to breath before he managed to get his head all the way inside his shirt, then pulling on his jeans with ease. He'd gone down another size.

Then again, not eating could that to you. He found that more recently, he'd spend more time thinking than anything else, and often forgot to eat at all on some days. It disgusted him, his anaemia was a weakness enough, but not eating was just plain stupid. Pulling on some black and white chequered socks, Sasuke slipped into black vans and headed to the kitchen, wearily walking past the room he knew held his father.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sasuke grunted at Itachi, his usual morning greeting.

A sigh escaped a pair of lips, he was not only completely bored out of his mind studying law, but he had to memories a whole book of notes within days.

_"Why the hell am I doing this?"_

He thought sadly as he sipped on his third cup off coffee that morning, having been awake since three A.M and falling asleep near midnight. The shadows under his eyes emphasised how little sleep he got in general over his lifetime. Yes, sitting at the table, drinking very strong and disgusting tasting coffee was Itachi Uchiha. He'd cooked breakfast for himself and his younger brother, seeing as their father was drunken and passed out on his bedroom floor and their mother was too frightened to leave him lest he wake up and beat he living crap out of her.

Itachi sighed and groaned. Stupid law. Stupid father. Stupid mother. Stupid everything.

The only thing he could tolerate was Sasuke, Shisui and some friends from school in a group that had labelled themselves as Akatsuki. He had no idea why, but it was used more and more often. He flipped the page and continued reading, frowning slightly. He needed glasses, his vision was crap as hell and his medication was doing very little besides getting rid of the pain that came with his eyesight. He grumbled something inaudible to himself and shut the book in frustration before slipping on an unemotional face and staring out of the window, drinking the rest of the coffee before standing up, walking to the sink and washing it, drying it and then putting it away.

Looking up at the ceiling, he briefly wondered if he should wake his little brother up, he had to drive them both to school soon. Itachi looked up when he saw his younger brother enter and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning Sasuke,"Itachi said softly as he returned to the table and sat himself down slowly, opening his book again and crossing one leg over the other, looking down at the text with a sigh."Your breakfast is on the bench, eat it, I'm watching you eat it or I'm shovelling it down your throat,"Itachi said plainly as he flipped another page, almost smiling. He'd reached the section on murders and massacres and things about that relating to the law.

He'd need this section especially.

Itachi had gotten colder the past year or two, sure he still spoke but very rarely, and when he did it was usually to Sasuke or some of the other Akatsuki or just to flat out insult some one or reply to a question, but when that avoidable, he kept quiet.

After a few minutes of reading he placed the book down, page open and went to the cupboard, pulling out another cup and some coffee and milk from the fridge, deciding a fourth cup might keep him more awake. Sure it was like a drug, but he couldn't care less, lots of people around him smoked, took drugs, drank, but not him thankfully, he hated the stuff but only had some type of alcohol occasionally, and that was with Shisui when he needed a stress relief or through periods when there was a strong emotion bugging him.

When he'd made his coffee he sat back down, taking a large gulp before continuing to read._"I swear to Jashin, I'm going to go blind trying to read this small writing,"_he thought as he lifted the book up slightly higher, straining his eyes to read.

Sasuke gave his brother a light glare, although it went unnoticed as his brother was still reading that God awful book. Sitting at the table, Sasuke eyed his breakfast with distaste, the slightly metallic taste in his mouth from waking up still bugging his senses. Poking his breakfast with a knife, Sasuke leant over and sniffed the food, his nose wrinkling at the smell. He'd just lost his appetite, but he didn't want to upset his brother, he knew everything Itachi said was truthful on his behalf.

"Sure whatever"He said shortly before cutting up his food and placing a bit in his mouth, chewing lazily while watching his brother. He didn't like the silence that Itachi had adopted, but he had done the same, so he guessed nothing else could be done. Pushing his plate away from him, having barely eaten half the food, Sasuke leant back in his chair, tilting his head back to look at the clock upside."Big brother, when are we going?"

Itachi looked up slightly when the other spoke and watched him eating for a while in silence before returning to this book, attempting to find some kind of loophole that could help him get away with murder.

Literally.

He was starting to have a gut full of his clan and wanted quite a lot of them dead, well, except a few, Shisui was good, he could live because, well, he was his best friend, supported him, kept his secrets, so he'd let him live, another was Sasuke.

He adored his little brother, whether he showed it or not. After a while he put down the book, placing the bookmark on what page he was at and shutting the thick and heavy book before looking at the breakfast.

His cooking wasn't too bad, but then again, there were better things in this world to eat. He sighed and stood walking to his brother. "We leave when you eat it or when I'm done tying you up and force feeding you," he said simply as he placed his hands on his hips, standing, well, towering beside Sasuke.

He really wanted his brother to eat more, it wasn't healthy. Sure he himself ate little, but he took tablets instead to add in the nutrients he was missing out on when not eating, so that helped a bit. He knelt down slightly, a small twinkle in his eyes that meant he was in a mocking teasing mood. "Now, does big brother have to feed you like he did when you were four?"He said in a gentle voice as if he was speaking to a four year old.

Huffing, the raven haired teen folded his arms over his chest and gave his brother a warning glare "I've already eaten more than I should have, any more and I'll be sick, which I'm sure you don't want to happen in your car" Quirking a fine eyebrow at Itachi, in almost a daring kind of way, Sasuke studied his features, fighting back the smirk he felt growing on his face.

He knew how much his brother cherished what was his, almost as much as Sasuke's obsession with marking his objects. Letting his thoughts trail off, the teen wondered if he should get a tattoo, nowhere visible of course, but he was suddenly egged on my the need to mark his things. Looking away from Itachi, a thoughtful look over his face, the teen wondered if on his chest, or the bottom if his back was the best idea for his tattoo. But then again, his hip would be a fun place to have it "We'll be late for school if you try and make me eat" He said simply.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You won't be sick, and if by some unfortunate chance you are, you're cleaning my car," he said simply as he leaned forward more so they were face to face. "Now, you're eating this or YOU'RE going to be late, my classes start a lot later and I spend time in the library studying, so lest you want to walk to school," he said as he picked up the fork and put some food on it, holding it to his brothers mouth, "I'd open up and eat, okay little brother?" he said softly as he restrained from smirking.

Wow, just like old times, except the threats weren't _'otherwise you're sleeping in your own room tonight', _they were _'walk nearly fifty kilometres to school there and back'_. He knew all the short cuts to Sasuke, he was the one who had basically raised him.

Their father- not a chance, their mother- that was almost as impossible as their father, so the older brother cared and basically raised the boy, he had to even take him to school sometimes so he could care for him when he got worried that their father would abuse the small child.

That's why sometimes people had mistaken Itachi as the father of his younger brother at school cause he was always seen with the smaller boy. But when Sasuke had turned six he'd let the other attend school as well and he started being able to look after himself, although secretly, Itachi missed having the small boy following him and depending on him.

It had made him feel wanted, loved and useful to something besides keeping their name out of the dirt due to their father.

Sighing softly as Itachi used threats against him, Sasuke parted his soft pale lips, leaning forwards to eat of the fork held out for him. He felt so embarrassed but didn't let this show. Luckily for him, he had plenty of time to chuck it all up at school, so he'd have no need to be sick in Itachi's car, which also meant he wouldn't have to clean it up, something he was thankful for to no end.

Chewing the food in his mouth, Sasuke swallowed it roughly, gagging on the taste as he tried to keep down his food. He wasn't sure why, but Itachi always made things worse when he tried to help, even now, he knew that his brother was trying to be the father and mother they never had, but with each and every little bit of affection Sasuke received, he shut off from the rest of the world.

Licking his lips, Sasuke glanced back up to Itachi's eyes, the blackness he saw was something he knew he possessed as well, possibly the only good trait he had received from his father. "Big brother, you know I can't eat all of this, how about I eat half of what's left?"

Itachi felt slightly more relieved after the other took a bite and sighed, placing the fork down and going to get more as he glanced up at the watch before hearing the other talk. He sighed and nodded. "Alright, since we will be late for school if we don't leave now, how about I make a deal with you, you eat as much as you did earlier that day, or the previous day plus one small bite, that way you can start eating just that bit more healthily," Itachi said as he stood up, picking up the plate and placing the food in the bin before washing the plate and drying it, putting it away and turning around and warily picking up his books before ruffling the smaller boys hair.

"Finish getting ready, I'll be waiting for you in the car," he said softly as he turned, starting to walk out before frowning at their fathers room and looking down before back out towards the kitchen.

Perhaps leaving some poisoned alcohol would be easy, then they could pass it off as alcohol poisoning and it would be easy to avoid questioning. He shook his head and walked out, grabbing his car keys and the house keys, slipping on his shoes and opening the door, rubbing his eyes before walking out to his car, unlocking it and slipping in to the drivers side. He pushed the key into the ignition and waited, his books and bag dumped in the back.

Standing up from his chair, Sasuke looked in the mirror, checking his features were once again flawless before quickly running into his room and grabbing his bag, shoving all the books he needed inside before walking back down the corridor, pausing as he heard voices, his mother and father.

Taking extra careful steps past them, the teen stopped at the door, looking once over his shoulder before walking out and closing the door behind him. He had hoped when he was younger his brother would have taken him away. They would have left together and Sasuke would never have had to see his father again, or his weakling of a mother, but alas, he never told Itachi this, so his hopes were quickly killed when he realised his brother didn't know his feelings.

Glancing over to the car, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair before hurriedly walking over, not wanting his father to start a morning argument on his first day back. Sliding into the car next to Itachi, Sasuke placed his bag between his legs, proud of the huge Uchiha symbol he had spent all night sewing on there.

"Father woke"


	2. A Strange Package

Okay, so here is the second revised chapter, new improved and easier to read...

Enjoy

* * *

Itachi leant against the chair of the car, eyes closed and rested, tired before he heard the car door open beside him and Sasuke slipped in. He lazily opened his eyes and turned his head, blinking before frowning and twisting the key violently and reversing as fast as he could.

Itachi didn't mean to do this, he just really hated his brother being near their parents, and he wasn't exactly happy being near them either. He sighed as he started to drive onwards, frowning a bit to himself. He was silently debating about moving out and going some where far away.

Really, really far away.

Overseas was better. Although, he didn't want to leave his brother with their parents, and he wasn't exactly out of school yet, so he had to tolerate it, just for the younger one.

The younger teens body jerked as he was driven away.

Itachi turned his head slightly and looked to his left, making sure there was no traffic before directing the car down a new street, he hadn't ever gone down this way towards school before, but he had to stop by some where and pick something up. Slowing down the car a bit as they kept driving past odd and broken down houses, Itachi frowned as he pulled a slip of paper from his pants pockets and looked at the scrawled writing there before slowing down and parking the car. He sighed and undid his belt.

"I'll be quick, you can come with me or stay in the car," he said softly as he pushed open the passenger door and swallowed, looking at the house. He wasn't exactly nervous of the place, more or less what he was there for.

A nice new blade, he'd ordered it through some people and he was mentally plotting a nice slaughter-fest with it. He was just nervous his brother would find out or be suspicious. Looking back at his younger brother he started to walk up the path that led to the door.

Left to his own musings for a few moments, Sasuke looked up to Itachi as his brother spoke. Nodding his head softly, Sasuke opened his car door before slamming it shut, suddenly feeling too clean to be in a place like this. As Naruto had reminded him many times, he had the air or someone from upper class, his pale skin showing that, so for him to voluntarily leave a clean place to walk in a dirty one, was surprising even to himself.

Following Itachi up the path to the run down looking house, he couldn't help but look around, feeling like they were doing something bad, or such people as themselves, such flawless people, would stand out too much in the local crowd, possibly ending up in a fight. Oh he knew how to fight, him and people from school did it all the time, but he wasn't about to risk getting marked, so he walked closer to his brother.

Itachi saw his brother walking beside him, rather closely, and mentally, it made him smile. What a perfect gorgeous brother he had, and he admitted he got a bit jealous that Sasuke wasn't his. He reached the door, raising a hand and knocking on the door with his knuckles, sighing and waiting, one hand on his hip, the other hanging beside him.

There came a few creaky footsteps before the door opened and a tall teen with bright orange hair and numerous piercings stood before him, smirking, the wafting smell of blood coming from inside, outside, heck from all around, like rotting bodies.

Wrinkling his nose as he was assaulted with all the different smells as he walked to the house, Sasuke stared at the man who answered the doors with distaste. All those piercings couldn't be good for someone's body. He also mused about how he could have probably bought a better house if he hadn't spent all that money on putting holes in his body.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, you did come, and who's this?" The teen said with a smirk as Itachi blinked and looked down.

"This is my little brother Sasuke," he said simply before the teen nodded and pulled out a wrapped up package and handed it over to the eldest raven haired Uchiha.

"There you are, brand new, you have the money?" He asked in a hushed voice as Itachi handed over quite the wad of money and gave a small nod as the pierced one smirked, counted the cash and gave a nod."Pleasure, good luck," he said softly before shutting the door.

Holding the packaged weapon, Itachi gestured for the other to follow him back towards the car, silently wondering if the boy would talk to much about his 'boss' Pein.

As he opened the door he looked at his younger brother. "I can trust you alright? Make sure this doesn't slip, okay?" he said gently, but in a firm voice as he sat in the car, placing the sword in the very back, hidden under the seat as he then waited for Sasuke to get in.

Walking back over to the car and looking over to his brother with an almost confused look – almost that is, after all the Uchiha didn't like to show much emotion- Sasuke turned and looked to where his brother had placed his traded item before shrugging softly "Sure, whatever" He may have sounded uninterested, but he couldn't help but wonder why his brother would need something, and why he would go to such a looser as the one he just saw. Buckling his belt, he sat back comfortably in his chair, waiting for his school day to start.

Itachi sighed a bit and nodded. What a relief. He glanced at Sasuke as he buckled his seat belt before turning on the ignition and starting the car, sending it to reverse out and back down the way they'd come before turning left and heading the right way to school. He sighed, feeling a bit on edge, shifting a bit in his seat, glancing in the rear view mirror a few times. He'd be feeling jumpy all day leaving that Katana in the car, but he couldn't exactly take it home.

As he saw the school approaching he sighed in relief, having something else to think about other than the blade sitting in his back seat. When it got near, Itachi pulled into the school's driveway and into the parking lot, locating a free space and pulling in, parking and pulling out the key with a shaky sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, have a good day at school, meet me at the car, I might be late by a few minutes if a test runs overtime, so don't worry, just wait by the car," he said gently as he undid his seatbelt, twisting in his seat and reaching to get his bag and school books

Sasuke just grunted his usual grunt as he undid his belt and stepped out the car, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he shut the car door, wincing at the loud slam before turning around and starting his walk over to the school.

Running a hand through his raven locks, the Uchiha glanced around, glad that they were earlier than usual. It meant he wouldn't have to put up with Naruto, or the fan girls he had acquired for a few more minutes. Walking up to the school, Sasuke took one last look over his shoulder at his brother before heading up the stairs to his classroom

Sprinting around the school, blonde hair and a bright orange pants and shirted teen was sprinting, whisker like things across his cheeks, blue eyes searching for.."SASUKE-BASTARD!" came the cry. Yep. Uzumaki Naruto was trying to track down his 'friend' the Uchiha. He grinned brightly as he slowed down, giving a wave."A bit later then usual? Did you or your brother sleep in?"He asked with a grin, folding his arms behind his head and stopping, waiting for the other to catch up.

Cringing at the sounds of the idiot blonde that insisted on sharing his air, the raved haired teen turned in his step, a blank look on his face as he went to walk back down the stairs, away from Naruto. "Idiot" He mumbled as he descended down the stairs before sitting on the top step and looking out around the school "I'm not late, stupid, I'm earlier than usual, what do you do, live in the school?" He asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Naruto blinked, stunned as he sat himself down by the raven haired boy. "Gee, sorry, feels like you're later then usual, or, was I just early. Bah, no matter, point is you're here Sasuke-bastard," he said with a bright grin. Then the grin faltered

"Gee, thanks, I don't live in it, I just get here earlier than you, is there a problem?" He asked with a frown and a pout, crossing his arms. "Sometimes I swear you resemble that creepy brother of yours a lot," he mumbled, a bit more to himself than to Sasuke.

Humming softly, the youngest Uchiha glanced over to Naruto, too ready to make a quip about how Naruto couldn't resemble anyone as he was an orphan, but decided he'd keep his temper in check. Folding his hands neatly in his lap, Sasuke sighed, once again looking down the stairs.

Being alone with the blonde caused him to think, and it was often not about things he wanted to think about. Suicide was one of them. It may have sounded offensive to the blonde should Sasuke have ever told him that being near him made him want to die, as that wasn't the actual matter. In fact, being near the blonde made him jealous, jealous of how he could smile so easily even though he had no-one.

In Sasuke's opinion it was stupid and foolish, anyone that could smile so much no matter what was stupid. "Idiot" He sighed softly "Mind giving me some space, you smell like that dog boy who follows you around"

Naruto blinked and frowned, crossing his arms. "Well excuse me, I'll shower when I get home if it makes you feel better, but Kiba came and Akamaru was drenched, you should give those two a whiff if you think I stink," Naruto said, but none the less, he budged over a tiny bit, looking over at the raven. He sighed after a while.

"You know, lately it looks like something has been up, and I'm worried, I know you don't want to talk cause you're your usual unemotional bastard self, but seriously, you and your brother just, well, a bit dodgy you know, something wrong at home, or, with school work?" He asked softly as he tilted his head. Sure he was blonde and 90 percent of the time acted it too, but he was still quite smart deep down... Deep... Deep... DEEP down, buried under, well, you get the picture, took a lot of digging to pull out the brains.

Glaring at the place in front of him, his eye slowly twitching, something inside Sasuke snapped. It wasn't the usual snap where he'd show weakness, oh no, those days were long gone in his opinion. The elastic band that had held all his rage had been cut by the sharp words spoken by then blonde. He had no right assuming things about his life, he had no right even talking to him, let alone asking him things so personal.

Clenching his fists in his lap, the raven haired teen slowly turned his head to glare darkly at Naruto, his aura radiating malice as he narrowed his eyes. "You." He said simply, his voice shaking from the anger it held "Have no right, to ask me anything" Now, Uchiha's as it were, are reserved, well, he and his brother were. So they didn't shout, which meant what Naruto was hearing right now was one of the deadliest whispers known to man.

Naruto blinked, stunned that the young raven had reacted like this and felt himself shrinking under the gaze.

"H-Hey, Sasuke-bastard, I was just worried, sorry, never mind then," He said as he edged away slightly, smiling awkwardly before looking down.'Yeah... Something's definitely up... And he's starting to resemble Creep-man-Itachi, that's not a good sign,' he thought as he looked down at his hands. "Well, if you're up for it then, Kiba Shikamaru, Chouji and I were gonna go grab something to eat after school and hang out, so, if you want to come, you can," Naruto said, trying to-hopefully- change the subject.

Pushing back his anger, the Uchiha turned his head back down to his hands in his lap. He shouldn't have snapped, he knew it was rare for Naruto to be relatively quiet while talking to him, and he knew that the blonde would never tell anyone about what happened to Sasuke, it just wasn't in his nature, but he was still mad.

Sighing softly, Sasuke glanced back over to Naruto and shook his head "The last thing I want to see it the fat guy shoving his face full of food, besides, you said dog boy smelt, something I don't want to be near". In full honesty, it was the best excuse he could give Naruto, how was he meant to say even the thought of food at the moment was making him sick, and it wasn't that he didn't like food, the richness of it on his tongue was amazing, but he could never eat much any more, he guessed it might have something to do with home, just as Naruto had suspected, but he wasn't out to prove it. "They're your friends, stupid, not mine"

Itachi sighed, opening the door and holding his books, bag and everything else in one hand, the other locking his car after he'd shut the door, pocketing the key before turning, slinging his bag over his shoulder, books in hand as he started to walk off in the direction of the tree near the far end of the oval where the rest of his group was. He had no idea why he hung out with people, it just bothered him, especially the louder ones, like, Deidara, or Tobi, or Hidan, or when Deidara Hidan and Tobi fought. That was very loud. He shook his head. He didn't need hyper Tobi and Deidara near him, nor Hidan cursing like a mad cow, regardless if he was religious or not, he just couldn't cope with it today.

Standing next to their usual tree, the blue haired teen looked over to the Uchiha as he approached, before grinning and pushing away from the tree, placing his hands on his hips and looked at the Uchiha's 'more pissed than usual' walk. "S'wrong with you?" Kisame asked, his voice rumbling between them, showing his amusement

Itachi looked up, shooting a glare ahead before sighing. Oh. Just Kisame. He could stand him, after all, they were the next closest after Shisui and Sasuke. He simply sighed and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, simply tired," he mumbled softly as he approached the blue haired teen, continuing to walk as he stared ahead at him.

Sometimes, that got pretty creepy the way he focused on one thing and knew everything that was going on around him. He then blinked and looked around. "Ah, peaceful, I take it Deidara's going to be late again, Hidan's got before school detention for cursing at another teacher and, hmm, where's the other noise maker, let me guess... Tobi is... Most likely trying to get Deidara to wake up by bashing the door point blank... Good, a silent morning at last," He mumbled as he stopped beside Kisame... Who was two times his height literally.

Chuckling softly, Kisame grinned widely, showing off his pointed teeth as he let his eyes roam over the Uchiha before him "Surely they can't annoy you that much, I find it quite amusing to watch them argue all day"

Itachi blinked and sighed. "It's amusing to see Hidan trying to tear Deidara's head off when he gets his lunch blown up or something, but, it gets very loud, and when you don't sleep, everything already seems magnified, so I don't need their shouting,"he mumbled as he stood beside Kisame.

Leaning back against the tree, Kisame looked out over the school grounds, humming softly before speaking "Boss wanted to see you, did you go to him?"

Itachi looked out over at the oval grounds, trying to scout more out before he blinked and turned to Kisame, nodding. "Yeah, he gave me the parcel, I'm just not sure I'll be able to do it without getting Sasuke involved, I don't want to hurt him, or Shisui, they can be trusted, it's just the rest I want dead," Itachi said softly in a dark tone as he looked back at Kisame.

Some, well, most of the Akatsuki knew of his will to kill his clan, but very few knew he was actually planning on it. And it made him slightly nervous to think the not violent Itachi Uchiha was plotting a man slaughter.

Nodding his head, the blue haired teen folded his arms over his chest as he looked thoughtful. Not many would have guessed by looking at him, but he was rather smart, just above average. "I don't think it would be good to have him near the house while you do it, maybe you should push him away, Itachi, it won't be easy, you know how attached he is to your parents even if he hates being near them. Force him to stay with a friend for a night or something like that" Mumbling off, Kisame looked up to the tree branches "You have to plan this carefully"

Itachi looked up at Kisame and sighed, sitting himself down and folding his arms, looking down and trying to hold back emotion. "Push Sasuke away?" He asked softly, blinking before shaking his head. As much as it would help the young boy, Itachi cared too deeply for Sasuke to push him away. He swallowed nervously. Maybe... He could find Shisui and speak to him about it? After all, having feelings for your brother wasn't exactly morally accepted. Itachi looked up at the skies, studying it before standing. "Do you know where Shisui is? I've got a private matter I need to speak with him about," Itachi said softly in a very business like fashion.

Looking at Itachi Kisame sighed and ran a hand through his own blue hair. It would need re dying soon, he just hoped Deidara wouldn't mind redoing it for him. The very first time he did his hair it turned his skin blue as well, something that he had been ridiculed for in his earlier years in school, some even said his skin still had that blue tint to it. "Yup, he should be in his bed right about now, you should have remembered, he's having today off, if you want to speak to him, you'll have to skip your usual morning in the library" It didn't surprise him that the Uchiha, who was known for his intelligence had forgotten.

After all. He was busy planning what would be the day that his parents would be brutally murdered.


	3. The Wrong Types Of Friends

Chapter 3 done as well. Very depressing and what not, but trust me, it gets better, definate fluff coming up

Enjoy

* * *

Itachi blinked and looked up at Kisame wearily and nodded, pulling out his car keys and sighing. "Well, I'll go track him down, the troublesome part is to actually wake him up..." he said as he shook his head, some loose strands of raven black hair flying. He straightened before cracking his neck slightly, feeling completely stiff and sore before looking at Kisame unemotionally and nodding. "I'll be back later, I'll see you in about an hour or two, depends how long I take," he said softly as he then turned, starting to walk away.

Shisui's house was fairly close, thank goodness, but so was theirs, only a few K's away, so Itachi only had to drive a bit to reach Shisui's and then about another 5-10 minutes and he'd be back at the Uchiha Estate. Lucky Shisui, moving out of the whole complex...

Itachi unlocked his car, glancing again at the back seat and then at the seat that usually occupied Sasuke before pushing the key into the ignition, twisting it and starting the car. He looked behind and started reversing, trying to make sure he didn't hit anything before pulling the car out of reverse and into drive, starting off out of the parking lot. He sped up slightly when he was out of the school grounds and headed down a few streets before he reached Shisui's, slowing down.

He never exactly remembered the number... Well... Because Shisui hadn't BOTHERED to put the number on his nice looking house, just to tease every one, and mainly to piss the Uchiha brother off, or at least, that's Itachi's point of view on the matter. Parking the car just out the front and turning off the car and stepping out, Itachi shut the door, locking it. He hadn't bothered to put his seatbelt on, he didn't care for it any more, but he still insisted Sasuke wear one. He'd really become an unemotional shell without the younger boy around him.

He started to walk up the pathway before sighting the door and feeling butterflies. Well, this WOULD be the first time the elder Uchiha's admitted such an emotion, especially towards his younger brother, but, he could trust Shisui. He knocked on the door as he reached it, waiting patiently. _"If you're asleep I'm breaking in and drenching you with water again," _the eldest thought, nearly smirking at the thought of it.

Grumbling irritably, Shisui rolled out of his bed and hit the floor, wincing at the huge rush of pain up his back. Groaning loudly, Shisui stumbled to his feet and walked over to his bedroom door, pulling open the door and glaring at the front door that was barely in sight. Who the hell was calling on him? Most of the people he knew were in school, and the others didn't want to talk to him anyway. Huffing and pulling on his boxers, Shisui stumbled to the door and yanked it open, his eyes widening as he saw Itachi. "Want to come in?"

Itachi blinked and looked up at his cousin and best friend and almost smiled. That was a bad sign all the time. "Yeah, could I? I need to talk to you about something," he said softly, now looking down as he bit his lip before sighing and looking back up at the other and frowning a bit.

"Despite the fact I've seen you naked before when we were kids, I still think you should wear more then boxers answering your door where everyone can see you," Itachi said in a joking tone as he smiled a bit. These things were now reserved only for Shisui and Sasuke, the only two who ever saw decent emotions and actually saw the rare Itachi Uchiha smile.

Rolling his eyes at Itachi, Shisui walked into his house, leaving the door open for the other Uchiha as he walked into his room, pulling on some jeans before walking back into the hallway and motioning for Itachi to follow him. "No Sasuke? You're always with him, its rare you leave him alone" He chuckled, as if it meant nothing more to him than a good laugh. "Sasu-chan okay?" He questioned as he sat in a tattered chair.

Itachi sighed and walked in after the other, shutting the door and slipping off his shoes- it was a habit of his he'd taught himself to at least ATTEMPT to keep their house clean, but, with their father it was kind of hard... Itachi then felt a bit awkward. "Yeah, he's at school right now, I think I had to see you... Alone... Without him," he began slowly as he walked in to where Shisui was, placing a hand on a spare chair before shaking his head a bit, pulling the chair and sitting down, placing his head in his hands.

"I have no idea, maybe I'm just a bad brother, didn't look after him right, I don't know, he's not eating right and he's going to loose weight dramatically, he's getting more antisocial, I don't know about sleep, I don't stalk him, but, I'm worried about him... And... Kind of something else," he mumbled before letting his chin rest in one hand, elbow on the table while the other simply dropped onto the table as he looked up at Shisui.

Looking thoughtful, Shisui leant back in his chair, taking in the information Itachi told him as he quickly analyzed it. "Itachi, what are you planning on doing?" He could tell already by the way the other Uchiha had been acting that it wasn't anything good, and as much as he liked his cousin, his best friend, he wasn't going to encourage him to do something stupid and life threatening.

Itachi looked up and as their eyes connected he had to force himself to look down to not spill that part of his thoughts. No. Killing everyone would remain a secret to all but himself and the Akatsuki. "That's the thing, planning, but, Sasuke's stopping me, without knowing it, he's..." He let out an exasperated sigh as he looked down. "Oh Lord I need a drink of something strong," He mumbled, more to himself. He didn't often drink, just with overpowering emotion did he even consider drinking. He looked up at Shisui, a dead serious face on.

"Shisui... I need to tell you something, something no one else is to know about, ever, you can't tell a soul, do you promise?" He asked as he looked at his cousin. He wasn't going to tell Shisui about the family murder plan, oh no, no one would know, but his love for Sasuke, he needed to get that off his chest and at least try and figure out how to help the boy. Perhaps buying a house and taking the boy with him, away from their parents, then he might not have to kill any one.

Nodding his head seriously, but not actually saying he'd keep what Itachi was about to say to himself, Shisui straightened in his chair, intently watching the other Uchiha, running a hand through his hair. "Tell me Itachi" He said softly, trying to reassure the Uchiha, it must have been something important to get him worked up like this; he was never usually this nervous at all.

Itachi looked up at Shisui and then back down at the ground, feeling guilty and embarrassed about what he was going to say. "You know how I'm... Well... I like guys, right?" He began slowly. He hoped that the other had been sober when he'd said this otherwise he was going to re-explain that he had been gay, or known he was, from the age of around 8, perhaps younger, but only because of his little brother. He swallowed again.

"I... I do love some one... And I know it's not a fleeting crush, it's been stuck to me since we were little," he continued as he forced his eyes up, blushing faintly. "It's Sasuke, I love him, in THAT way, not as a brother, I do, but, further as well, I've loved him since he was about five," he almost mumbled, trying to stop himself from blushing, but feeling his cheeks tainting a very faint rose pink colour. He felt so stupid, but, almost relieved he'd told some one, Shisui was good to tell, he never blabbed, but, this felt almost wrong, like it was bad to love your little brother and have dreams and fantasies about him.

Started off as a small chuckle, Shisui held his sides as he broke out into a full blown laugh, his eyes having tears in the edges as he rocked forwards on his chair falling to the floor. Itachi couldn't have been serious, _loved _his _brother _in _that way_?

What was he thinking, was he insane?

Slowing his laughs, the Uchiha blinked up to his cousin, his expression turning from humour, to confusion to realization, and then to pure horror. He was telling the truth. "I-Itachi..." He said as he quickly stood up, backing away from his friend "You can't... I mean... he's blood... that... _that's disgusting_" He snarled, picking up his phone, intent on calling Itachi a shrink.

Meanwhile...

Naruto blinked before frowning and forming a pouty face. Sure Chouji wasn't exactly as slim as Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp, but he was still cool in his own right, no need to take a stab at his appearance. And Kiba smelling like wet dog, what's wrong with that? Naruto smelt like Ramen more than often and he could easily pick out some flaws from the Uchiha and take a stab at him...

Yet... He couldn't, the other seemed a bit more pissed then usual- which was pretty ticked to start off with. He sighed. Perhaps he'd have to soon take a talk with the evil scary Dracula brother about the younger of the two, just to see if he could help. He was getting worried about Sasuke, and if it meant talking to the face of evil itself, he was willing to.

Swallowing he turned back to Sasuke. "Fine, they're my friends, but at least TRY to be more social," Naruto mumbled before looking down and mumbling the word '_emo' _under his breathe

Turning to Naruto, Sasuke blinked a few times. He didn't want any sympathy, but it would be nice from time to time, and he knew that the Blonde wasn't as dumb as he let on. Sighing softly, the raven haired teen shook his head before standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, turning around and heading to his tutor-room.

He wasn't about to put up with Naruto and his fake idiocy for much longer, it was just plain annoying, and what annoyed him further was that everyone else seemed to be falling for it. Pushing open the door to his tutor room, Sasuke walked to the back of the class, sitting down in his seat next to the wall at the far end of the room, his bag dumped onto the floor carelessly as he pulled his seat out and sat down, folding his arms over his chest and sighing.

Naruto frowned and sighed at Sasuke before standing up himself and brushing his pants off of any dirt that may have stuck to them and turned, slowly following the raven after he had vanished into the room and walked in, a hand on his hip and frowning at the other. "I have no idea why you bother coming early if you're not going to socialize," Naruto said with a sigh as he walked forward, going to his normal desk beside the raven, but, with the gap in between them.

Huffing, the Uchiha turned to the blonde and narrowed his eyes. "I don't get to pick and choose when my brother wants to leave the house in the morning" _He always wants to leave before Father wakes...' _Purposely leaving the last bit unsaid, Sasuke pulled a book out his bag, opening the book to the middle and pulling out a pencil, starting to doodle images of snakes inside. He wanted to work at a joint down town he saw once, a strip club, but it looked good, clean, and well paid, he was tempted to ask Itachi if he would mind. He was unsure however because a creepy guy was running the place.

It reminded Sasuke of a snake.

Naruto blinked and rolled his eyes with a nod."Alright, so then ask your brother not to be such a geek and go to the library so early in the morning, he doesn't do anything, just sits there and reads, I mean, it's almost inhuman the way he is, tell him to loosen up, and you should too!"Naruto instructed with a smile at the end as he sat in his chair and leant on it, rocking back and forward as he watched the other.

"But seriously, you two are getting scary, and I don't want you to start pulling an Itachi on me Sasuke-bastard," he said with another smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Something was definitely up, and he WOULD get to the bottom of it.

"There is nothing wrong with my brother" Sasuke said irritably as he locked eyes with the blonde, his lips curving into a frown. "Just because you don't care about your grades doesn't mean no-one else has to care either, you, Naruto, are a selfish prick, who needs to pull his head out his ass if he wants to see what is really going on" Sasuke spat as he tugged nervously at his arm warmers, wanting the fabric that hid his scars so well to hid him.

He suspected he was stressed from the lack of sleep and nutrition but he wasn't about to tell Naruto that. _'I build walls to see who cares enough to knock them down' _he thought to himself. There was once a time when he had believed Naruto to be that person, but now he had doubts.

Naruto blinked, stunned as he looked up at Sasuke. "Nothing wrong with your brother? You're kidding! He looks like one of the guys you see in horror movies hacking and killing every one! He's like a reborn Dracula! And you're turning into his evil little minion of doom! You're changing and it's worrying the crap out of me, I'd hate to think about what you're doing to him and the way HE has to basically look after you like he has all your bloody life," Naruto said back, feeling a but angered now.

"And I do care about my grades, but my job doesn't require it, so I'm taking the time to smile, you should too! I can't REMEMBER you smiling! That's how bad it is!" Naruto said, his voice rising slightly.

Standing up from his chair, the Uchiha clenched his fists either side of him, feeling the wounds he had done to his arm last night re-open at the unexpected pressure the blood starting to seep into the white fabric as his voice raised into a small shout. "Why would you care, Naruto, why the FUCK would you CARE!?" Clenching his eyes shut, Sasuke pushed past the blonde and headed towards the classroom door, wanting to get to the bathroom so he could stop the bleeding.

Naruto blinked, stunned, watching the Uchiha stand and yell, biting his lip and holding up a hand as if to stop him, but then froze, noticing stains of red now tainting the white wristbands. Cutting? Oh lord... Now he HAD to see the Vampire king of evil, Itachi Uchiha. He was worried, but, what would Itachi react like? How would he react?

Not well, obviously. He wouldn't be surprised if he did some kind of ancient black magic ritual or something, he would fit it perfectly.

With a frown, he stood up, walking to the door and watching Sasuke before sighing, debating on whether to follow him or not. Perhaps he could use his many contacts to some how find the elder Uchiha's mobile number and call him and tell him, he'd probably not have the guts to tell him in person.

Walking briskly into the bathroom, Sasuke let the door slam behind him, too annoyed to even give a damn if anyone was already in the bathroom, and too annoyed at Naruto to care if he followed him, all he knew was he had to stop the bleeding before he passed out. Ripping off his armbands -not the best idea the Uchiha ever had- Sasuke let them fall to the floor as he ran the tap, wincing at the cold water ran over his heated skin, filling the sink with a watered down red liquid as he slowly cleaned his wounds.

Luckily they weren't bleeding as much as they had when he had cut them, which meant he wasn't likely to pass out, and they'd be easy to cover. Placing pressure around the gash up his arm, Sasuke used both hands to try and pull some paper towels from the holder before drying off any excess blood and walking into one of the stalls. Kicking the toilet seat closed, the raven haired teen sat down and held his cut with the towels, satisfied with how they seemed to be healing back to sores.


	4. Truth Comes Out

Itachi looked down, then looked up, blushing a deep red, frowning at his friend. What the HELL was so amusing to Shisui? Itachi really wanted to know, and after a while of death staring the other quietened down. That's when he almost physically winced at the words. He frowned and very quickly, stood, darting to Shisui, pinning the other to the wall with his fore arm, keeping dangerously close as he grasped the phone, pressing the hang up button and tearing it away from the others grip.

"Shut up... I know it is... You have no idea how many times I've tried to kill myself for thinking that way, but you have to keep quiet, and I am dead serious, if you tell a single person I swear there's going to be lots of blood spilled... And whatever you do, don't tell Sasuke, please, I really don't want to break the relationship the two of us have that's why I haven't told him, you and him are the only ones stopping me from simply throwing in the towel and killing myself, Akatsuki is just something I do as a part time friendship, but it's not real like what we have, or between Sasuke and I, if you break my trust or if Sasuke pushes away, be sure to attend a funeral," Itachi said in a harsh piercing voice, bits of sadness hidden in it as well.

He hadn't specified whose funeral, whether suicide, or whether subconsciously predicting the man before him lying in a coffin, it was unknown. He looked down, shaking his head, looking up wearily. "Please, get me some very strong alcohol and sleeping pills if you have to, this is starting to become to much for me, just throw my body in a river or something and look after Sasuke, I'm sure anyone else would care for him better then I ever did," he mumbled softly, resting his head on Shisui's shoulder, loosening his grip on the other male, feeling stress, anger, worry and depression strike now.

Looking up to Itachi with wide eyes, Shisui blinked innocently before he nodded his head a few times. He was listening to Itachi, but as soon as his cousin left, Shisui would be on the phone. He didn't care about his cousins love for his brother, he had to admit that his younger cousin was completely fuckable, but he wasn't about to let Itachi ruin Sasuke's life by telling him, and he knew in the end Itachi would have the guts.

He had Sasuke's number, so he'd most likely wait an hour before telling the Uchiha, then offering him some "help" Hopefully to get him while he's at his most distressed, he was sure the younger would need comforting after finding out something like that. "You shouldn't die" He forced from his lips "Sasuke might need you"

Itachi looked up at Shisui and nodded as he sighed, standing up straighter and letting go of his cousin. "Yeah, I know, but, I feel almost too far away from Sasuke now, I'd prefer it if it was how we were younger, him clinging to me, depending on me, gave me slightly more of a purpose, what with the way father is,"Itachi said with a sigh and shook his head, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"I guess I don't want this to keep going on, I'm thinking about moving out and taking Sasuke with me to keep him away from Father and Mother, but so far it's too much for me to afford on my salary," he said softly as he looked on at Shisui, unaware of the things his cousin was hiding.

Itachi had already found a house some where more peaceful, near a beach but at the same time a bit more country like, some where quiet and beautiful and he'd called up, ready to buy it, but he was short a few thousand dollars, but they were holding the house for him.

Meanwhile...

Naruto frowned and after a while he turned and walked towards the nearest bathroom, pushing open the door and looking around. He could smell blood. For some reason, that had always been a weird trait he had, being able to smell blood from afar. He looked around, seeing closed cubicles.

"Sasuke-bastard? Sasuke-bastard, where are you?" He called frowning as he slowly started to push open doors that weren't locked, looking in to find no one, going door by door. "Come on, or I'll tell Itachi what I saw," he called out threateningly. Now, to tell the older Uchiha would result in either a) a death, b) a slaughter, or c) the biggest and most frightful reaction known to man or any other species.

So this was indeed a powerful threat, now, whether the blonde had enough guts to confront Count Evil Devil Vampire man himself, it was a bit in question, although he sounded rather serious as he slowly walked through the bathroom, checking the stalls and waiting for Sasuke's reply

Groaning softly, Sasuke sat up from his stall and kicked the door open, just in time to see Naruto. Glancing down to his abused arm, the Uchiha winced before he walked up Naruto, his eyes narrowing in hate "You can't tell him, if you tell him, I'll..." Looking at a slightly loss, Sasuke quickly looked away "Don't tell him, I'll do anything" He said softly, already regretting the words as they passed from slightly flushed lips.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "I guess I can't really, but come on, why're you doing this? I take it by your reaction you think Itachi doesn't know, eh?" Naruto said softly as he looked on at the others arm, cringing slightly.

"Of course Itachi doesn't know!" Sasuke said irritably

"I know you'll do anything, and I am holding it against you, in fact, I'll use it against you now," he said as he pulled out his phone, flipping it open and dialling a number. He held the phone up, showing Itachi's mobile number on screen. "You're the one that's going to tell him, I won't but you said you'd do anything if I didn't say, but what I want you to do is tell him yourself, it'd be easier hearing it from you then me," he said as he edged his finger slowly towards the 'call' button.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the offer made by his blonde friend. He couldn't tell Itachi, he had no reason for doing what he was, well, no singular reason, so he didn't want to worry his brother in anyway, it just wasn't fair.

Looking back up to Blue eyes briefly, Sasuke glanced away as he snatched the phone from tan hands. He hated Naruto for this, but he knew Itachi would feel slightly better if it was Sasuke himself that had told him. Pressing the call button, Sasuke pressed the phone to his ear.

Meanwhile...

"I can't help you cousin, as much as I want to, I know that I can't, it just isn't in my nature to help incest" Wincing slightly at the word itself, Shihui looked up to Itachi, a small smile on his face

Itachi looked up and frowned slightly. "I don't care, I won't tell him how I feel if it means freaking him out or ruining our current relationship together, but, just to move away and get him to a safer environment, I'd really like that," he said softly.

"I heard though, that Sasu-chan was considering starting to work at that little stripper place you two found" It wasn't like he was completely lying, he had read it from Sasuke's diary, but he feared if he told Itachi that, he would get beaten.

Itachi blinked, freezing entirely at the next sentence. A stripper place? As much as he would be against it, the image of his little brother shyly stripping for him made him blush a bit and he scowled a Shisui. "Th-That's just wrong, he's too young to work there, and besides, I'm not having my Little brother selling his body for money," he said as he stood and turned, trying to hide the blush. 'Oh lord, pleeease don't let me get a bloody nose,' He thought as he frowned at himself swallowing hard, trying to get the thoughts out when-

Furrowing his eyebrows as he heard a phone go off, he looked at Itachi expectantly. "Is that yours?" He asked hesitantly.

He blinked, looking down a his pocket. His phone was going off. Nodding to Shisui, he reached in and flipped it open, sighting a new phone number. "Yeah, it's mine, don't know who though," he murmured before pressing the accept call button, raising it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly, voice cold as usual.


	5. Important Phone Call

Chapter 5. Please read and review, I'm always happy to hear what people have to say, as long as it's not flames thats fine with me.

Enjoy

* * *

Naruto winced slightly at the words but then smiled. It was quite a relief to see Sasuke actually continuing on with this, although, who knew how Itachi would react? Angrily? Sadly? Worriedly? In disgust? He heard the icy voice through the speaker and shuddered, rubbing his arm lightly.

Perhaps he should run? But then again, if he didn't stand there and listen, Sasuke would probably fib to his brother and hang up, look awkward or guilty for a while and then nothing. He HAD to see the youngest tell his elder brother of this

Speaking into the phone softly, the youngest Uchiha kept his eyes locked on Naruto, his lips forming words he himself could not believe he was saying. "Big brother" His voice rang softly "I have something to tell you"

Itachi blinked, stunned for a while. "Little brother?" He asked, voice softening and becoming gentle and caring before he blinked, frowning slightly. "Tell me something? Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the words in his head, but he knew they were falling from his lips anyway "I've... " Taking a deep shaky breath, Sasuke closed his eyes blocking the blonde from his view as he felt faint "I've been cutting myself"

Itachi's eyes widened and he froze, the room froze, everything just seemed to halt at that moment. "Cutting...?" He replied back in a shaky whisper, feeling so much emotion attacking him and overwhelming him. That had been the last straw, he was buying that house, he'd drop out of uni if he had to, that environment was not good for Sasuke and it was making him do stuff like this.

"I'm coming to pick you up now little brother, meet me in the car park, we need to talk," he said softly, forcing his tears away as he hung up, placing his phone in his pocket as he turned to Shisui. "Sasuke's been cutting himself, I'm taking him away now, I'll try catch up with you sometime, but I'm moving him as far away from father as possible, he needs help," he said softly as he turned, some of his black hair flying as he started to leave the house quickly.

Where would he take the boy? Who knew. He had no idea, but he was going to try and take them away from the house for a while and search for a permanent place to live, away from their parents and family.

Now he knew, he'd made up his mind. They would all die, and it would be horrible. Sure taking the boy away to live alone with him would most likely only fuel his immoral thoughts about him being 'with' his younger brother, but, he'd ignored them basically three quarters of his life, so, living alone with the boy shouldn't change that... Right?

Naruto blinked stunned the boy had actually done it. Was he dreaming? No. He'd told his brother. He swallowed at the sound of the eldest voice, from there, he couldn't tell if the older Uchiha's voice was shaking in anger, fear, sadness, or all three, or some other emotion. He swallowed and smiled to Sasuke, nodding in encouragement.

Pulling the phone slowly from his ear, Sasuke blinked a few times, his hands shaking before he looked up to Naruto, his eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. He hadn't wanted to tell, and damn it that Blonde had just made him, not only that, but know Itachi was on his way over, probably freaking out and is going to die in a car crash.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed, trying to calm his thoughts as he held out the phone to the blonde. He knew know, he knew that Naruto cared for him, but he didn't understand why. Why would someone so happy all the time give a damn about stressy-up-himself-Sasuke?

It didn't make sense.

After Naruto took the phone, Sasuke let his shoulders slump in defeat. He needed to get to the car park, but he didn't think he could face Itachi just yet. Naruto blinked, looking up at Sasuke. He was afraid? Why? Did his brother hurt him or something? No... Not possible... Was it? As he took the phone and pocketed it, he sighed, about to say something when-

Not having much choice in the matter, the raven haired teen looked up to Naruto's blue eyes once more before he punched him with all his might, the crack echoing over the bathroom as he hurried out the door and down to the car park. Naruto deserved it, he shouldn't be giving Sasuke pity.

No-one pitied him.

Itachi darted out, pulling his keys out of his pocket and pushing them into the ignition and turning, driving out from Shisui's house fast, turning the wheel hurriedly. "Cutting. Why didn't I know? How could I have not noticed? Was it because I've basically had my mind only set on murder? Why didn't I see him hurting himself?" He mentally cursed himself as he sped up the car and turned, spotting the school up ahead. He let out a sigh. He had to calm himself, not flip out and yell, but at the same time, he didn't want to burst into tears in front of the boy.

No, Itachi wouldn't cry, he'd refused to cry, to be strong for Sasuke, if he just started balling his eyes out like a baby, Sasuke would most likely panic and think it was the end of the world. So he had to keep calm. He pulled into the school parking, looking around as he pulled up and parked in the usual spot, unlocking the passenger door for Sasuke. He rested against the seat, strongly considering that bottle of alcohol and pills now.

Walking out into the school car park, Sasuke spotted Itachi's car almost instantly. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed his eyes softly before opening them and slowly walking over to the car, sitting in his usual seat and staring blankly ahead, not trusting himself to speak, and not wanting to upset his brother any more than he already had.

After a while, Itachi shut his eyes before he heard the door click and the door opened. He opened his eyes, turning on the car and starting to reverse, keeping silent before driving out of the school grounds. How exactly to phrase what he was about to ask. It was difficult, and he knew it would have taken the boy guts to tell him this. He took a deep breathe, sighing as he looked at Sasuke briefly as he started to drive them a bit towards the out of town area.

"Why did you start cutting? How long for? Was I a bad brother to not be able to help you? Is it that you think you can't trust me with things? Do you know how worried I am about you right now?" He said in a calm voice, although worry, sadness and a bit of anger showed through. He was driving them towards their house. Not to put them in danger, but, to pack. He'd decided that he was taking Sasuke away from that house.

The younger Uchiha was comfortable in the silence that had taken over the beginning of the journey, but as Itachi spoke to him, Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "In order?" He said weakly "I started to cut myself because I felt depressed and lonely, like no-one understood me, when?" Taking a deep breath he continued "The first night I saw father hit you and mother, and no, you weren't a bad brother..."

Itachi looked at the other briefly as he continued driving before feeling as if some one had punched him in the gut. The boy was depressed and lonely? 'And I called myself his older brother,' he thought angrily at himself as he then blinked. The first night he saw? Itachi had always tried to shield Sasuke from seeing them, so, he had no idea as to when that was, but in a sense, it didn't matter, he was going to stop now. Then he felt slightly better. Not a bad brother? Good. "Sasuke, it was never your fault, you have to understand it's not your fault, it's father, he gets drunk and angry for no reasons, it's not your fault, understand that please,"

Trailing off, Sasuke looked out the window before he continued his sentence "You were always nice to me, but I felt it was my fault you were being punished, so I didn't want to talk to you about my feelings, I thought you would have called me weak!" Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, letting his eyes close in thought.

"And you're not weak, but I truly do wish you didn't cut, but you are very brave for even putting up living in the same house with him," he said softly. 'Yeah, but not for long, we're moving now,' he thought, almost happily.

Deciding that if Itachi was going to hate him, he might as well get something else off his chest as well, Sasuke looked up to Itachi "And I want to be a stripper"

Thats when Itachi froze, cheeks tainting a faint red. So... What Shisui had said was right. The image appeared in front of him again and he slammed on the breaks, forcing the car to a halt in the centre of the road, thankfully, no one else was there, otherwise there would have been a head on collision.

Jerking forwards in his seat when his brother slammed on the breaks, Sasuke just had time to place his hands on the counter before he looked up to Itachi his eyes narrowed.

The image of Sasuke stripping was a bit too much for him and he turned to look at him, not being able to suppress the redness in his cheeks. "A stripper? Why Sasuke? No! There are so many better things to do, don't sell your body, please!" He said, almost pleadingly as he turned in his seat, facing Sasuke fully, looking down at his brothers eyes. 'Not that I'm against it, but I'd prefer if he only did that for me, not for every one else to see,' he thought, cursing himself for thinking that right afterwards.

Sasuke was pissed off now, no stopping anything that would come out of his mouth "I'll do what I want with my body, its mine! And what the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me? Well fuck this, I thought you would understand me, obviously not" Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sasuke threw open the car door and stepped onto the side walk, slamming the door shut before he began walking down the street away from Itachi.

He couldn't cope, he had hoped so much that Itachi would understand, but he didn't expect Itachi to react like that. Sasuke felt like he had angered him, and he hadn't meant to. He had never meant to upset his brother, he had just told him what he had been thinking, and he had hoped that his brother would have helped him, not matter what came their way.

Itachi sat stunned briefly, shocked as his brother started to yell at him. He watched as the boy unbuckled his seat belt and slammed the door on his way out. 'No... Don't leave... Sasuke... Please...' he thought in panic as he watched one of the only people keeping him sane and alive walked away.

He unbuckled his seatbelt hastily, throwing open the car door and running after him, ignoring the fact he'd left the car alone, key in the ignition for any one who wanted to steal it, the very car he'd saved up so much money on so he could get Sasuke and him to school on time. "SASUKE!" He called out, running and then reaching forward, unintentionally grabbing his wrist.

"Please, it just startled me a bit, don't get me wrong, but, I really want you to keep studying, when you graduate from High School, sure, but please, learn while you're in school," he said as he looked down at his brother. Sure their family was basically living off Itachi's income and whatever the government decided to throw in, but he didn't want Sasuke getting a job now.

"I want what's best for you, okay? So as soon as you're of age I promise you I can get you in there, but don't try balancing work and school, it's really hard and you fail at both," he said, running a hand through his own hair warily. He knew that balancing a near full time job with school.

Sighing softly, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Itachi and took a calming breath "I'm sorry" He said softly, looking guiltily up to his brother "I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry" He said before he walked into his brother, wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist as he buried his head in his brothers chest.

He wouldn't usually show emotion like this, but he needed to be held by someone, anyone, it had been so long. Nuzzling Itachi's chest slightly, Sasuke pulled back and blushed softly before he turned back around and walked over to the car, climbing back in his seat and waiting for Itachi.

Itachi blinked as the other apologised and he looked down at the guilty look he was being given and blinked before feeling the arms around his waist and his brother hugging him. HUGGING! 'How I missed you...' he thought happily as he smiled, gently hugging the other, comfortingly stroking the younger boys hair.

"It's fine, I just temporarily freaked out, it was an over-reaction on my part," he said softly as he then felt his brother loosen his grip, and so did he, almost wanting to do a repeat of what Deidara and Tobi did and just glomp the other. It truly had been a long time since they'd hugged. He walked back towards his car after Sasuke and sat in the drivers seat, very gratefully no one had stolen the car, shutting the door and buckling up.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you something, but I'll only tell you if you answer me one thing and promise me something too, okay?" He said. He took in a deep breathe. "How much do you want to move away from that house?" he asked carefully. If the boy reacted well, he'd tell him that he was taking him to a new one, if he reacted badly as if he wanted to stay there... Well... Itachi would just have to grit his teeth and bare with living there for a while longer.

Blinking a few times, black eyes closed in thought. He knew what Itachi was on about, and he'd been thinking for a while about moving out himself, into one of the school dorms, the only reason he stayed was to be with Itachi. So it made sense to move out if his brother was, but did want to leave his mother there? True enough, she never did much, but she was his mother.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked over to Itachi and tilted his head, his hair falling over his eyes slightly "I want to move out of the house so much, I've been wanting to for a while, but I stayed, I didn't want to leave you" He said softly

Itachi smiled- yes, Uchiha Itachi SMILED. He was pleased. Not only did his brother want to move out, but the reason he'd stayed was to be with him. A wave of relief washed over him, sighting their street up ahead. "Good. We're going to get back, pack everything all right little brother? Everything you can, I'm taking you to the house I've found, it's not exactly a palace, but, right now I can't afford too much better, but I tried to get the best I could and it looks fairly nice, it's in the more quieter part of town near the edge and the ocean's not too far off, just a few hundred metres in our back yard," he said, speaking with a slight smile.

Now he was happy, he'd found a very nice little house, they were moving out, and it was a LOT closer to their school than this shack. He looked at Sasuke, biting his lip. "Er, well, that is if you want to move out and live with me," he said, wondering if he wanted to just get out of the house and was using this as an excuse, or whether he actually did wait for Itachi to offer to move out with him

"Idiot" Sasuke whispered with a hint of affection before he looked over to Itachi quirking an eyebrow. "Of course I want to move out with you, if I didn't want to, I would have just moved to the school dorms, I've been offered to a few times" He said before he leant back into the chair. "I can't stay there any more" He said softly before he looked back over to his brother. He knew the house was having a bad affect on him, it made him depressed, and this knew place sounded better for him.

Itachi blinked, looking over at Sasuke and sighing in relief. Good. They were back on the path to living a better life again. They were moving out, Sasuke was coming with him, he could help the boy with his school work and if he still wanted to get that job when he was older, well, he may as well help him, he could monitor the boys health there.

There wouldn't exactly be a reason to cut now that they were out of that house, things would get better. Or, so Itachi hoped. He just strongly regretted going to Shisui that morning... If he'd reacted that way, well, he was almost afraid now to tell Sasuke. He glanced up ahead and pulled over in the driveway of their house, as close as he could get to the door, clicking the boot open.

"Okay, I'll start packing, you can just go to your room and get everything you need, if you can't fit it in a bag, tell me and I'll figure out how to get it in the car or with us, I've already got most of my stuff packed so I'll grab medicines, first aid stuff and everything else," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and cautiously opening the door as he walked to the house, unlocking the door and opening it, peaking in.

No drunken screaming yet, their father must've lost consciousness again. He motioned that it was okay and opened the door wider, deciding to get as much as possible

Stepping out the car and following Itachi to the house, Sasuke slipped through the door after his brother after he had removed his vans, slowly making his way to his room, being careful not to wake his father or distress his mother as he slipped the door closed, grabbing some clothes from his draws and shoving them into a bag.

Walking into his joint bathroom, Sasuke grabbed his essentials, shampoo, toothpaste toothbrush and his knife for his cutting. Although he wanted to stop, he needed to know that he had them there just in case. Placing them in his bag as well, he was glad all his school books were already in the car, he doubted he could have fitted them into his bag as well. Grabbing a few books, Sasuke snook out his room again, padding over to the kitchen in his socks, looking around for Itachi

Itachi had gone straight to his room, going to his cupboard and pulling the last few clothing off his coat-hangers before packing them and the coat hangers, looking around his room. He grabbed his laptop and some of his schoolbooks, shoving them inside along with his pillow and blankets.

Sure, already he'd packed two sleeping bags and quite a lot of blankets and pillows, but just to be sure. He looked around. Now his room was completely bare. With a sigh h lifted a bag onto his back, two over his shoulders and grabbed the last one in his hands, pushing open the door and walking forward and down the stairs, his muscles flexed as he kept the heavy bags off the ground as he descended, looking around quickly when he heard a shuffling from inside their parents room.

He frowned and walked to the door, quickly going to the boot and dumping all of his things in there, placing his laptop in the back seat of his car. He'd ask Sasuke to hold that. Now to just take some food and cutlery and they'd be good to leave, he'd already packed lots of things from months back, but now all he had to do was things that would help their survival.

Besides, their father was like a pig and ate with his fingers, he wouldn't miss a few knives, forks and spoons. Well,he hadn't missed the pots, pans and other things packed months ago. When he walked into the kitchen he spotted Sasuke. He gestured the boy over.

"Mother and Father are moving in their room, wait for me in the car, just grabbing things to eat off of," he said in a hushed whisper as he easily grabbed a few cups, plates and cutlery, balancing them all as he shut the drawers and started to make his way out after Sasuke.

Making his way over to the car, Sasuke opened one of the back doors and placed his things carefully in the back before he picked up Itachi's laptop, anticipating that his brother would want him to hold it before he walked around to his seat, balancing the laptop and opening his car door before he slipped inside.

Doing up his belt, Sasuke's black eyes, usually void of all emotions, looked over his house with happiness for the first time in years. He'd finally be rid of it, him and Itachi were moving out. This would give the younger Uchiha some time to think, to sort out his emotions, to eat more and to stop his cutting and he know knew that Itachi was backing him up all the way.

Itachi quickly walked out, placing all of the extra stuff in the boot, fixing up the order so nothing would roll or be crushed, broken or would fly everywhere, placing bigger bags next to each other and placing the cutlery and plates in the same bag as the other kitchen ware before zipping i up and sighing, smiling. He shut the boot, pulling his key from his pocket and walking to the door, about to shut it when his heart leapt out of his chest.

"Itachi... Where are you going?" Itachi swallowed. Their mother had left the room. Not a good sign for two things. One- She'd seen them leaving, no clean get away, Two- Their father had to be awake, she was forbidden to leave without his permission. She looked around, sighting Sasuke in the car. "Where are you two going? Are you coming back for me?" Se repeated, desperation in her voice.

'Crap... Only one thing to do, I'm going to have to push her back in and lock the door, I'm stronger than her so I can hold the door shut while I lock it and then drive off...' he thought, biting his lip anxiously as he took a step forward, making Mikoto quiver.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and walked over to Itachi, terrified that his mother would want to come with them to make sure, or that she would call for their father.

Itachi blinked, turning to face Sasuke slightly before nodding and looking at her with his normal unemotional face. "Yeah... I'll come back for you soon, we just need to drop some things off," he said, adding to the lie as their mother looked up at them sadly and nodded.

"Okay... Be good and come home very fast otherwise your father might hit you," She said as she took a step backwards into the house, watching Itachi especially as he was tall, strong and wasn't showing any emotions.

Sasuke was smiling, so, that was okay, but Itachi just resembled Fugaku a bit too much in her mind. "I'll be waiting for you," She said as Itachi nodded and turned, gently taking Sasuke's arm in his hand and directing him to the car before he himself started to get into the drivers seat.

"Boys!" Itachi stopped, turning, wanting so much to hit that woman who had too many times caused their pain. "I... I love you!" She called out, tears in her eyes as Itachi frowned and ignored it, simply sitting down in his car, shutting the door and starting the engine, ready to drive off

Feeling his heart clench in worry as he got back into the car and heard his mother call after them, Sasuke closed his eyes to try and block out the worries threatening to take over his emotions. Sighing softly, the younger Uchiha turned to his brother, speaking softly, worry evident in his voice "Big brother, are you sure this a good idea... I mean... What if.." Taking a deep breath and stilling his thoughts, Sasuke carried on "What if he punishes her? She's our mother, she loves us..."

Looking up to Itachi with wide fearful eyes, Sasuke felt his hands shake, his grip loosening on the laptop. He was unsure, confused, and he couldn't hide it, he needed to be comforted, and he needed Itachi to do it.


	6. Love And Aspirations

Lemon in the next chapter (sex scene buddies) and in this one the mention of stip teasing.

Enjoy

* * *

Itachi briefly looked at Sasuke, biting his lip in worry as he started to drive off calmly, pulling out of their driveway. He had to get into a different street to help comfort the boy, but as soon as they were in the next street and out of ear, and eye shot, Itachi stopped the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned, pulling Sasuke into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... You truly don't know do you? It's all because of father, mother hasn't felt anything in years, she's like a puppet, and father's pulling the strings, he wanted that, he must have heard otherwise she wouldn't be outside talking to us... And besides... She only said what she was told to say, father's trying to manipulate us, didn't you see him watching through the doorway?" He asked gently, holding onto Sasuke comfortingly and stroking his hair.

True their mother rarely reacted to anything, but, Itachi had wondered a bit what had made her say I love you, or, why their father had made her say it... A bit confusing... "It will seem hard, but you will understand it soon, I won't say when you're older, I'll explain it all to you, you have a right to know, okay? But there are certain things that are best you don't know about at all, so please don't ever get mad if I say I won't tell you, alright?" he said gently as he looked down at Sasuke and smiled, gently stroking his cheek.

"So we should cheer up, we're leaving there and we're going to have a nice home now," he said in an attempt to make the other smile a bit.

Leaning into his brothers embrace, Sasuke wept. He felt like he had betrayed his mother, like what he saw was really her, that she would die without them. Sniffing in the scent of Itachi, Sasuke tried to force himself to relax, his own arms pressing against his brothers chest, a small blush over his face before he spoke softly.

"Itachi... big brother... won't father be even more angry with mother.." Taking a deep breath he carried on "I don't want her to die because of us..." Hiccuping softly, Sasuke fought back the tears "I'm sorry" He said softly "I feel so weak"

Itachi sighed and he tried to keep a comforting smile on his face, holding his brother close. "Sasuke... I promised not to lie to you and tell you, and this will hurt to hear, but, yes, father will be very angry, and chances are he'll hit her, she might not die, but either way, we'll call up the police and have him taken away if we have to, but mother will be fine eventually," he said softly, stroking the others head gently, giving Sasuke a gentle squeeze as he smiled.

"It's perfectly all right, you're not weak, it'll all be okay Sasuke, I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you, not while I'm around, big brother promises," he said softly, gently wiping the tears from the others cheeks with the pad of his thumb, catching some more and looking down at Sasuke, shifting slightly so he didn't have the clutch pushing into his thigh and was now sitting comfortably beside Sasuke, holding the younger boy.

Shivering softly, the raven haired teen leant into his brothers hold, his eyes closing as he slowly calmed himself. He blushed softly when he realised this was exactly how his brother had treated him when he was younger, and it made him shiver in confusion. Why would Itachi suddenly change the way he treated him? What had brought about the sudden change?

Where had Itachi been when Sasuke was at school, after all, he knew for a fact that his brother had been somewhere else, and he was sure he had heard Shisui in the background. Maybe his brother was in love with Shisui? Pulling back slightly, Sasuke looked up to his brother innocently, tilting his head in thought before he spoke softly "Do you love Shisui?"

Itachi held onto the other gently, closing his eyes and breathing in Sasuke's scent. It was so nice, not too strong yet not a barely-there smell. He rested his chin on the others head before feeling him move and he looked down at his brother's innocent eyes. 'My god that's cute,' he thought before seeing his mouth open and hearing him speak, his eyes twitching a bit, before he made a face like he was trying to stop himself laughing, loosening his grip on Sasuke as he bit his own knuckles, some sniggers passing his lips before he just started laughing and shaking his head.

"L-L-Love Shisui?? N-No! That's h-hilarious!" He said through laughs. Wait. Stop. Rewind. He was LAUGHING now? ... Oh yeah, right, the apocalypse was due today, nevermind.

Itachi shook his head, looking down at his little brother and ruffling his hair, hugging him. "No way, that guys such a bastard even if I tried I wouldn't love him, he's just my best friend, you know that my foolish little brother," he said as his laughter calmed down. He then looked down, smiling more. "I couldn't love him, I love some one else," he admitted softly as he smiled at Sasuke. Such an adorable innocence.

Blushing softly when Itachi began to laugh at him, Sasuke found the urge not to pout harder and harder, until finally it took over his features. He would never admit he pouted, it just wasn't a Sasuke thing to do, but looking up at his brother laughing at something he had said with pure seriousness, well, it just made him want to throw a tantrum, stop his feet until his brother apologised.

Pouting was his version of doing this.

Folding his arms over his chest, Sasuke quirked a finely plucked eyebrow (Damn Sakura and those tweasers!) his interest sparked. His brother loved someone else? He quickly went through a list in his head. Kisame? No, his blue skin was just too... weird, for his brother to even be seen with him in public was a mystery to him. Deidara? No way, something about that hyper active yet moody blonde just put you off. Tobi? Same could be said for him. He wasn't sure who else that left, but they obviously couldn't be that important if he had forgotten them

"Who?"

Itachi smiled, tilting his head as he watched his little brother throw a tantrum. 'Watching you like this just makes those stupid feelings grow,' he thought as he watched the boy before smiling and turning back in his seat, grinning. "It's somebody... I'm not going to say who. But I think you'd know him," He said with a smile as he then decided he couldn't have the boy guessing, not while they were stuck here.

No room to run to and hide and lock yourself in if he guess right! So he started driving again in the same direction, swallowing. Deciding to also change the topic, he looked at Sasuke. "Did you want to pick out your room first? It's a one story house, so, no upstairs sadly, they were too expensive, but, take a look around inside, there are two bedrooms, I got one like that in case you didn't want to share with me," he said, not really watching the way he phrased things as he concentrated on which street to turn into.

He looked around, spotting it and turning, watching as the houses thinned out a bit and the city-like landscape started to slowly change. He'd picked the good part of town near the beach and meadows, a nice place.

Huffing like a child when Itachi didn't tell him who it was, he was about to start guessing before his brother changed the subject. Looking thoughtful, Sasuke looked over to Itachi his eyebrows furrowing slightly "Why would I share with you anyway?" He didn't mean to upset Itachi by saying that, but they hadn't shared a room since he was about 7, and even then they weren't really sharing it, because Sasuke had his own room, he only went to Itachi at nights.

Shaking his head, the raven haired teen looked back out the window at they approached the house "Yes, I'll pick first" He said softly. He'd pick the room closest to the bathroom, that way, if he even felt the need to cut himself, he could get there straight away, not having to go past Itachi's room in the process.

Itachi then blinked, noticing his mistake and feeling his cheeks become a dull pink. "Precisely what I said which is why I spent the extra few hundred dollars to get a house that had two bedrooms, it was a choice between this one and another house but the other one only had one bedroom," he said, laughing awkwardly.

'Itachi, you screw up,' he thought, mentally cursing himself as they approached the small house. It was small on the outside, but it was definitely bigger inside. The beach could be heard softly just past the house and there was a rather large backyard with some trees and weeds. He pulled into the gravel driveway, sighing and parking the car, opening his door and stepping out, the ocean breeze gentle and warm. He smiled.

"This is it, welcome to our new home little brother, might not look like much, but, with a bit of paint and some flowers and plants in the garden, it might look better," he said softly, looking around at it. He looked back at Sasuke. "What do you think?"

Stepping out the car, Sasuke smiled softly, a genuine smile as he looked at the house. He felt so free, like all the burdens he had were lifted off his shoulders, the house sparkling with radiance as the smiles spread to Sasuke's eyes. He hadn't been this happy in years, and now he was here, he never wanted to leave.

A thought passed through his head, one that both wanted to make him giggle, and to make him blush darkly. He wouldn't mind being a house-husband around here. He'd clean, cook (badly yes, but he'd have the time to learn) and garden, all for his brother. Glancing over to his brother, Sasuke blushed softly, well aware of the other duties involved as he considered his brother for a few moments.

Maybe sharing a room with him wouldn't be so bad, he's have to make up an excuse of some sort to get in his brother bed "Its beautiful" He said softly, walking around the car to stand next to his brother

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and he felt himself lifted in joy at the sight of his brothers true smile. 'I've waited so long to make you smile like that' he thought as he looked at the other, a tender look on his face as he then saw his brother glance over and he saw the other blushing before smiling and blushing himself, looking back up at the house, hearing the boy walk over to him.

"It is... I'm glad you like it, tore quite a hole in my pocket to afford this, but, here it is, we own the house, it's ours to keep," he said with a smile, looking at it proudly. He should be ale to keep it, what with it costing him nearly 160,000. That had nearly murdered him working at two places and balancing school and sacrificing things and working on budgets non stop.

It was agony, not to mention he had to stop buying his eye medication for a while, which he'd found out was a mistake after a month or two of going without it. He then turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Let's start unpacking, hey?" He said as he pat his brothers head, ruffling his hair. "You go inside and take a look around, pick your room, I'll start unloading this all," he said as e turned and unlocked the boot of his car and started lifting the suitcases and bags out one by one.

'There are going to be so many nights I'm going to have to knock myself out to not screw Sasuke into the bed,' he thought with a sigh, shaking his head.

Batting away his brothers hand as his hair was ruffled, the younger Uchiha nodded softly, walking over to the house and opening the doors. The corridor was white, the whitest he had seen anything in a long time. Walking down the corridor, he found that the bedroom closest to the bathroom was the biggest one, and thinking to himself, he decided he'd take the smaller room.

After all, his brother had clearly spent a lot of money on this place, and he deserved to have the bigger room. Sasuke couldn't help thinking to himself though that he would in the end be sharing this room with his brother anyway. He had known for a few weeks now that the affections he had for his brother weren't normal ones, and that wanting to be held by your brother was only acceptable if you both had clothes on, which in many of his dreams, they hadn't. Walking back outside to help Itachi, Sasuke told him which room he wanted "I want the smaller room"

As Itachi continued unloading everything he sighed and nodded to himself as everything was out, shutting the boot and locking it as he then swung a few bags over his shoulder, lifting up two heavy briefcases easily, his muscles flexing as he started to walk towards the house before seeing Sasuke come out and declare which room he wanted. He blinked. "The smaller one? You sure? You don't want the big one? It's got a slightly better view of the ocean and more space to put your stuff in," he said as he paused, still clutching onto the bags as he watched.

'Why does Sasuke want the smaller room it's good he's thinking of me, I think, but...' His thoughts cut off. It didn't matter. Some things were already in the house that Itachi had bought and moved there before, like in the lounge was a nice sofa and a boxed T.V with a cupboard type of thing and a bookshelf and desk, he'd organise that stuff later, but what he really wanted to work on was arranging some of the plants in the garden which were sitting on the verandah, waiting to be planted.

Shrugging shyly, Sasuke looked away from Itachi, not wanting to show or tell his true attentions. Remembering their conversation in the car, Sasuke glanced back to Itachi "We need to talk" He said as he folded his arms over his chest, showing that no matter how many excuses Itachi made, Sasuke would find away to get the information he wanted.

Walking back inside the house, Sasuke located the living room and sat down, waiting for Itachi to come in so he could begin his interrogation. He wasn't sure what he would do if he found out who Itachi liked. He stuck between two decisions. He could either go and threaten to kill them if they ever said yes to his brother, or he could threaten to kill them if they ever said no.

True, he loved his brother and wanted him to be happy, but he was selfish, and wanted to be the one to bring his brother happiness. Was that so bad? Was it really that wrong to love your brother like you would love a lover?

Itachi blinked, looking down at Sasuke when he spoke and he mentally flinched at the words. 'Gee, almost sounds like he's breaking up with me... Although...' he shook the thoughts away and followed the other in, glancing back at the car. Nearest neighbour was about a hundred or two metres away, plus he could hear if any one came so no one would try to steal the stuff outside, not that there was much, now it was just the sleeping things and bathroom stuff, maybe some clothing, otherwise, nothing.

He walked into the living room, spotting Sasuke and placing the bags down, sighing as he smiled at Sasuke. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about little brother?" He asked softly as he started to remove the other bags, letting them drop as he then sighed in relief at the loss of all that weight on him. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over at Sasuke, sitting on the sofa.

Looking up to Itachi, Sasuke sighed softly, moving over on the sofa, motioning for his brother to sit next to him, that way he couldn't suddenly up and leave. Running a hand through his raven locks, his black eyes linked with his brothers, staring, before he softly asked "Who is it that you love?"

Taking a small breath he continued "I think I have a right to know, If I know them, I don't want to discourage them" Suddenly a picture of Naruto flashed before his eyes. If his brother was in love with that stupid blonde, Sasuke would just go and kill himself straight away.

Itachi began to walk over as the other patted the couch before he froze. 'Run, run, far away,' he thought, the nursery rhyme giving him a good idea as to what to do so as not to face this question that his little brother was asking him. He then sighed and walked over, slowly sitting down on the couch and staring at his feet before turning and looking at Sasuke.

"You do have a right to know, and you do know them, very, very well I guess, and, it's not that I don't want to tell this certain person, but, more or less I guess they'll freak out and never want to speak to me again, and, it's because I love them so much I can't say, because, it would hurt me a lot of they stopped talking to me, they're one of the only people keeping me alive right now, so if I lost them, well, death might become very appealing," he said softly, looking up into Sasuke's identical eyes, feeling his cheeks go a faint pink. Now he was worried. He wanted to tell, but, he just couldn't flat out say it.

Tilting his head innocently, Sasuke huffed softly, his cheeks puffing out as he folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the sofa, watching Itachi with mild interest "Tell me, I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me too, and who ever it is, I'm sure they'll love you back, you're not that bad, and you have decent taste" Glancing away a small blush on his face Sasuke continued

"You're smart, handsome, a great family man, so I don't see why they should have any reason to hate you, no matter who they were, so please tell me, maybe I can help you, maybe I can tell you things about them you don't know, things that I know that they might have been afraid to tell me." "You said that you wanted me to start telling you the truth, so tell me, who do you love?"

Itachi blinked and and watched Sasuke before swallowing hard, feeling as though there was a lump in his throat. He then felt himself turning a darker pink as he listened to Sasuke compliment him before he looked at the boy. And Sasuke was right after all, lead by example he wanted Sasuke to tell the truth, so he deserved the truth as well. He leaned forward, taking the boys chin and turning his head slightly, gently kissing Sasuke's cheek before moving away, not wanting to kiss the other on the lips properly in case that freaked him out.

"You," he said softly, blushing a darker red as he moved back slowly, standing, ready to go plunge a knife in his heart if Sasuke reacted badly towards it. Shisui had, so, what was stopping Sasuke. That would be two reactions like that, and that would be two too many. He turned and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I'll go finish unpacking," he mumbled as he went to leave, mentally cursing himself.

'I'm such an idiot, I just started to get things on track and I ruin it by saying something stupid like that, I'm a right down idiot,' he thought as he lifted one of the bags up, deciding to keep his back to Sasuke, not really wanting to see his brothers reaction.

Lifting a pale hand to his cheek, the younger Uchiha blinked a few times. His brother loved him. He love loved him. As in, in the way that two brothers shouldn't love each other love. He was stunned. All the while he had expected Itachi to love someone else, someone better than himself, anyone better than himself, but no, It was him.

Looking up with wide eyes at Itachi began to lift up a bag, Sasuke reacted before he could think properly. Standing up, Sasuke ran over to Itachi, hugging him from behind, although he thought it most likely felt like a body slam as he had forgotten to slow down. Wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist, Sasuke felt tears at the edges of his eyes "I... I love you too" He said softly, shocked at how he had broken down. Quickly pulling back, Sasuke looked down to the floor with blank eyes.

Itachi looked down, shutting his eyes as he heard silence. 'There you go, scared him, way to create bad memories in a good home,' he thought as he heard running, keeping his eyes shut, thinking the boy was running away before he blinked, feeling a glomp type of hug, the boys arms around his waist as his own eyes flew open, stunned, cheeks tainted a soft red as he froze, turning, mouth open in amazement as Sasuke said those soft words before feeling him pull away and he smiled.

He knelt down, lifting the others chin up. 'One of these days I'll have you screaming my name and those words to me,' he thought as he leant over and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that my cute little brother," he said gently as he pulled Sasuke into a hug, keeping him close, kneeling in front of him as he sighed.

Blushing softly as he was kissed, Sasuke let his eyes close briefly before they fluttered back open as his brother spoke. Wrapping his arms around his brothers neck, Sasuke leant into the hold, not trusting himself to say anything in case he ruined the moment, something he really didn't want to do.

Resting his head on Itachi's shoulder, inhaling his scent, the younger Uchiha shivered softly. He couldn't believe how his day had gone so far. Not only had Naruto found out he was cutting himself, but he then told Itachi, who then in turn started his plan to move them out the house, which then led to himself wanting to find out who Itachi loved, which led to this. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he owed Naruto a trip to the ramen bar after all of this, heck, he might even start to try and be more friendly. That's when it hit him. Naruto was still most likely passed out in the boys bathroom. Not wanting to pull away from his brother, Sasuke sighed softly. Maybe he shouldn't have hit him so hard.

Itachi smiled, holding his little brother tightly, closing his eyes. He was, though of course, curious, just like Sasuke had been. "How long?" he asked softly as he looked up at Sasuke. "How long have you loved me, like this, for?" He asked, suddenly wondering when Sasuke's love for him had started for they both seemed to be rather distant to each other recently, although, that could be blamed on school and Itachi working two jobs and getting little time with Sasuke.

Blushing softly, Sasuke glanced away from Itachi's questioning eyes, his own dark eyes focusing on the white wall across from him. He had been thinking about this before he was sure. Something like three months ago he had decided his feelings for his brother went deeper than they should. He remembered clearly the dream that had his senses wild with pleasure and fear, a hint of disgust mixed in there with curiosity.

He had dreamt of his brother holding him the way a lover would, his strong arms around Sasuke's fragile waist, cooing into his ear comforting words before he felt something prodding him in a place he's rather not discuss. The thing that scared him most about his dream was how as soon as he had woken, he wished to back there, with his brother doing the unmentionable.

Blushing softly, Sasuke looked down to his brother who was still hugging him softly. Letting his finger twirl a strand of Itachi's hair absent mindedly, Sasuke spoke softly "For maybe 3 months now... How about you?"

Itachi watched his younger brother with interest, gently running his fingers up and down Sasuke's spine subconsciously, studying his face and smiled when he turned away blushing, chuckling a bit. 'You're so cute Otouto,' he thought with a smile, but then blinked when the other spoke. Three months? NOW the eldest felt guilty, almost like a... Well, he'd felt that way for a while now, worsened only by the way he loved his younger BROTHER.

Joy.

He felt the red tinge his cheeks and he smiled, laughing awkwardly. "Quite a while... You could say that," he said softly as he looked down at Sasuke, feeling small shivers wanting to break loose as the other played with his hair. Stupid hair, one of the very few sensitive places on the elders body. 'What I wouldn't give to have you touching other places,' he thought, causing himself to blush a bit more and swallow hard to keep such thoughts off and trying to take his mind out of the gutter.

Noticing the small reaction he had from his brother as he played with his hair, Sasuke smiled softly, his hands moving to the top of Itachi's head, his soft fingers rubbing over his brother scalp, trying to relax him as he ran his free hand through the silky hair, loving the feel of it.

It was so different to his own hair, not only the way it shined in the light but the way it felt, the way it slipped through his fingers and fell back perfectly against his head. It interested him to no end, he never usually got close enough to touch Itachi's hair, let alone brave enough to act upon his curiosity to touch it

Itachi blinked, feeling the shivers running through his body, shutting his eyes and sighing softly, letting Sasuke run his fingers through his hair. It felt so damn good. He found himself slowly leaning into the touch a bit before he opened his eyes, blinking and blushing, smiling as he quickly leant down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek again, not wanting to scare the boy if he accidentally moaned from pleasure or something.

"Shall we continue unpacking?" He asked, still kneeling in front of him as he smiled, a blush evident on his cheeks, proving further he'd enjoyed the touches... A lot. That's when the gutter thoughts started flowing again and that sofa suddenly looked like- He froze, deciding not to contaminate new furniture with such thoughts. He couldn't look at his car the same after one dream in particular, every time he looked at the passenger seat or the back seat the thoughts would start up and the image of Sasuke moaning his name beneath him appeared and he had to force it away while he was driving otherwise he'd crash them.

Glancing away with a look of pure innocence on his face, the raven haired teen shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I'd rather spend some time with you..." He said softly before glancing back to his brother a small flush over his face "But we should get the things from outside first and at least bring them in the house, I don't want all your hard work to go to waste..."

Leaning down, Sasuke quickly pressed his lips to his brothers, their lips messing together quickly, the feel new to Sasuke even now, the slight tang of his brother meeting his lips as he pulled back a bigger flush over his face before pulled Itachi's arms from around him, stepping around his brother as he walked over to the door.

Itachi smiled up at Sasuke and nodded. "Time with me? Of course," he said as he went to stand up but felt his brothers lips on his and he shut his eyes, kissing him back before they pulled away, chuckling slightly at the blush on his face, gently running his fingers along the others cheek and jawbone before they stood.

"Come on, we'll get the stuff inside and then we'll spend some time together," he said as he let go, standing up and following his brother to the door, opening it and walking outside, grabbing quite a few bags, slinging some over his shoulder, and carrying some in his hands, enough left for Sasuke to carry and that was all.

How little stuff they had... Well, more than two people starting out, he'd saved money for this and was grateful. Hooray for starting a good life at last, this felt good, and not to mention it was with Sasuke who loved him back in that way and wanted to be with him... What exactly to do and how to spend the time, Itachi had ideas of his own, but he'd keep those locked up... For now...

Dumping down the rest of the bags that he had grabbed, Sasuke stretched his arms over his head, smiling as he heard a satisfying crack before he walked back over to the sofa, sitting down and leaning back against it, looking at Itachi expectantly, wanting his brother to join him so they could spend time together. He didn't mind what they did, anything would be fine with himself. They could talk, or kiss, either way he knew he'd enjoy it.

Itachi sighed as he dropped the last of the suitcases down, stretching his back and rubbing the bridge of his nose warily as he looked at all the suitcases. Now the fun part, unpacking and moving everything to where it belonged. Yay. Pure sarcasm that of course, but there was one thing he was looking forward to. He turned to Sasuke and saw him sitting on the couch and smiled, walking over and sitting down beside him, sighing as he smiled.

"That's all done, now just comes the unpacking," He said looking at Sasuke, trying to keep his mind from attacking the gutter... That... Would be bad... Well, it would be good, but, if Sasuke got freaked out, then, yeah, bad, and in some situations... Bad... Although in attempting to stop himself from entering the gutter mentally, he'd leaned forward and gently kissed Sasuke's cheek, smiling as he ruffled the boys hair. "Sorry I couldn't have us move earlier, this place was hard to get in auction and I didn't know if you'd be eager to leave," he said softly.

Blushing softly as he was kissed on the cheek, the younger Uchiha shivered softly before he looked over to his brother nodding softly. He then realised just how much his brother had been through to get them both out the house. Before he knew, of course, it was hard not to notice how much his brother was working, but it just hit him now why he had been working.

It was never to impress his friends with his money, or to pay for his mother and father. It had all been for just the two of them, so they could be together away from all the hassle at home "Itachi" Sasuke said softly "Thank you, so much, for all of this"

Itachi blinked, seeing the other blush and then thank him. His little brother blushing was just so darn adorable, but being thanked got him a bit off guard. He smiled and gently ruffled up Sasuke's hair. "Hey, don't worry, it wasn't a problem at all, it was heaps easy," he said softly.

'Well, easy in comparison to suddenly becoming a girl faerie who had magical powers...' he thought. He wouldn't admit it had physically exhausted him and made him ill a number of times a month, but he just hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed it, regretfully the teachers had and Kisame knew, only because he had passed out through a Law discussion right onto the blue haired man after trying to push through school with a high fever. It wasn't often any more, he'd paid it and just needed to pay back what he'd borrowed from the bank. But that could be done in time.

"I want to pay you back, Nii-san, for everything you've done for me, for us..." Blushing softly, Sasuke glanced away from his brother "You know I'm doing well in school, and non of my grades have slipped, so, let me get a job in that strip place, and I promise, if you see my work slipping even a fraction I'll quit straight away, but I want to give you some finances for the house, to help you pay back whatever loans you have, please" He said softly, his hands clenching in his lap.

Itachi blinked, looking up at Sasuke and smiling. "I really don't need you to pay me back, what I did is for our benefit," he said noticing the other blushing before looking away from him. He then heard what the other was getting at. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted his little brother working in such an environment, couldn't be safe all the time, and at night time it sure as hell wasn't, and that's generally when work was needed most. He sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he looked at Sasuke.

"Let's talk this over, I believe the first time you told me I just assumed the worst situation, tell me exactly what you want to work as and I'll see because it does get a bit dodgy at night time in such places," Itachi said softly, wanting to hear out his little brother and give him a chance to speak.

That's what every one wanted, to not be interrupted when they're trying to explain something, right? Itachi gently placed his hands over Sasuke's clenched fists and smiled. "I promise I'll help you with as much as possible, okay, but you do have to understand that some things I might not allow you to do, so please don't be angry with me, alright?" He said softly, preparing Sasuke in case he didn't want him there.

"Well" Sasuke said softly as he turned to face Itachi a small blush on his face as he glanced down to their hands. "I... want to strip... m-maybe give a few lap dances... pole dancing..." He said softly and uncertainly. It had been a long time dream of his to give someone a lap dance, and he wanted to see men drool over him, obviously not literally, but he needed that boost to his confidence.

He didn't want to be a whore, but he wanted to flaunt what he had and this was the best way he could think. He was too shy to do it in school, so maybe out of school would help him along the way. About to offer Itachi his first lap dance, Sasuke's face turned bright red, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

Itachi listened carefully, nodding slowly at first, his cheeks slowly reddened. Sasuke stripping? Oh yeah, he could picture that all too well, slowly, teasingly taking off his clothes, driving him mad with it... Watching something like that would fulfil a large portion of his fantasies, same with the lap dance and pole dancing...

Oh yeah.

He'd enjoy watching those... He had to swallow hard to stop a problem forming as he forced thoughts like those away, rubbing his chin as he shut his eyes, a slight frown to make him look like he was thinking, but it was slightly flustered with his face a dark crimson colouring.

He swallowed again and raised his eyes to look at Sasuke, needing to look down so he didn't fuel any more 'gutter thoughts', if, you get what I mean... "Well, I'm not so sure, as much as I would love to see it- I mean, help, I don't know if I want every one to see your gorgeous- I mean, see you... Or..." He looked away, coughing awkwardly.

Well... He'd just worked himself into a hole and felt ridiculous. He'd pay anything to have Sasuke strip for him or even lap dance. He covered his mouth with his hand, blushing harder at the images forming... Well... This couch was contaminated, what with images of Sasuke stripping here for him before Itachi flipped him on the couch and- 'Stay out of the gutter Itachi, what are you, a pervert?' He thought, mentally scolding himself.

Looking startled as he heard his brother stumbling over his words, Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, his black orbs blinking a few times before he smiled softly. His brother had just said gorgeous, is that how he really thought of his brother? Sasuke's heart leapt at that thought. If his brother thought he was that good looking, that meant that their relationship was going to last a longer time.

Sure he knew that some people only stayed together for their looks, but he wouldn't mind as long as he got to stay with his brother. Placing his surprisingly steady hand on Itachi's leg, the younger Uchiha leant towards his bother, speaking softly, a small blush on his face "I need to practise, big brother, if I'm going to have this job, that I really want"

Taking a small breath, Sasuke leant even more up to his brother, so their lips were barely touching "Will you help me? Will you watch me practise?"


	7. Strip Tease

This is the chapter with the lemon in it, yummy

Enjoy

* * *

Itachi blinked, swallowing and looking down at the hand on his thigh as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks as Sasuke leaned in as he turned his head, seeing that Sasuke was blushing as well. Practice? Oh lord, not these types of thoughts... Nope, never mind, he was too far gone in the gutter, no getting him back. His thoughts were set on 'perverted' now. He looked down at Sasuke, seeing how close their lips were and blinked, swallowing hard and nodding.

"Oh yeah... Any time anywhere..." He said softly, not exactly meaning to sound too eager or perverted, but, by accident it probably did. He leant forward a bit more, capturing his brothers lips and savouring it for a while before pulling away, smiling

Loving the feel of Itachi's lips on his own Sasuke let his eyes slip closed before opening them once Itachi had pulled away. "Itachi... I don't suppose you'd mind if I got changed and started to practise now... would you?" The younger Uchiha asked the blush on his face getting darker at the images of him and his brother flashed in his head. Sweaty bodies and moans filling his mind before he glanced away. He wanted to show his brother how much he loved him, and this was the first step he wanted to take.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, swallowing hard and nodding. "Go ahead, you can start whenever you want," He said softly, smiling reassuringly up at his brother. Now he had lots and lots of dirty images in his head, not that he wanted them out because they were bad or upset him, quite the opposite actually.

He was enjoying the thoughts and hoping they all came true at some point in his lifetime. And all of them consisted of him and his little brother... Nude... Touching each other... Moaning... Yeah... He had to swallow hard. This would arouse a problem though, he'd get very, very turned on by this, he knew that for sure... Cold shower. Very cold shower if needed.

Smiling softly, Sasuke stood up and walked over to one of his bags, picking it up before stepping out the room and into the hall way so Itachi couldn't see him. Pulling his shirt over his head, Sasuke let it fall to the floor before he picked up a tight black top from his bag, pulling it on. Slipping out his trousers and underwear, Sasuke slipped himself into a pair of small hot pants, ones he was surprised fit him before he pulled out some eye-liner and mascara applying it with accuracy and adding a touch of blue eye shadow. Walking back into the room with Itachi in, Sasuke looked at him, a small blush on his face, ready to give his brother a lap dance.

Itachi watched as his brother walked into the hall with a bag, taking this time to talk in deep breathes and even fan himself for a while. Even though he rarely showed emotions, he knew if he tried to bottle these up, he'd kill himself. And it would be painful to stop. He ran a hand through his hair, continuing to try and calm himself, managing to calm down the blush on his cheeks so he looked like he had only light pink blush on his cheeks.

But... Then when Sasuke walked out, blushing and wearing... That... He voiced his thoughts out loud, face a dark crimson, a look on his face like he was stunned, enjoying what he was seeing, and a bit of anxiousness for what was to come. "Oh fuck that's hot..." he whispered, licking his lips and- subconsciously- straightening a bit, still sitting on the sofa as he awaited for Sasuke to come closer. His eyes scanned the younger male, feeling like a dirty bastard or something along those lines, not to mention it was incest, so he felt a lot worse, yet, he couldn't really care... He was finally getting what his dreams had teased him with for so long!

Smiling as he saw his brothers reaction, Sasuke swung his hips softly as he walked to stand in front of his brother. Shutting his eyes, Sasuke ran his hands over his own chest lightly, arching into his touch before he turned around and walked back out the room, bringing in the stereo and placing it on the floor. Tuning it on, Sasuke walked back over to his brother and pressed Itachis back against the sofa, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Itachi's neck before he pulled back and looked hesitant "How... How do I start?"

Itachi watched his brother, swallowing hard watching his brother touch himself as he saw him walk out and bring the radio in, watching the boy walk forward, feeling lust starting up in him, but not wanting to jump the poor boy, that would be rude and probably awkward and unwanted on Sasuke's part. He felt himself pushed back and shut his eyes when he felt the lips against his neck and then opened his eyes when his brother pulled back and spoke.

Itachi blinked, blushing more. He had just then realised this would be the first experience for both of them. He swallowed, looking down before gently placing his hands on his brothers hips, pulling him forward more. "Let's try... Going with instinct and what you want to do Otouto," he purred softly as he looked up at his brother, smiling gently. He'd help, but, at the same time, he wanted certain things as well, but he'd just do this for his brothers benefit first.

Sitting in his brothers lap, Sasuke nodded softly, his eyes slipped closed as he listened to the music in the background, soon picking up the rhythm as he started to move his hips against his brothers, his hands resting on his brothers chest as his head lolled back, his mouth open in a silent gasp, arching and withering against his brother, unsure if he was doing this right. Blushing softly, Sasuke crawled off his brothers lap and stood before him, his back turned to Itachi as his hands ran down his sides before the moved to the back of his legs, sliding up the smooth skin to run over his ass.

Itachi smiled at his brother gently as he nodded and watched him slowly before he felt his brother start to move and he had to bite his lip to suppress a moan or any kind of sounds from coming out, feeling the hands on his chest and simply closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of his brothers hips moving against his like that, his breathe now coming in quicker as he then felt Sasuke crawl off, almost pulling him back down before he watched his brother slowly running his hands across himself causing him to swallow hard, not being able to take his eyes off his brother, watching his hands roaming his body. This would drive him crazy by then end of it, he knew it.

Arching, Sasuke gave his ass a light slap before he sat in his brother lap, his back pressed against Itachi's front as he wiggled and arched against him, his ass rubbing softly at Itachi's hard member, his eyes slipping closed as he moaned softly. He felt like a slut, but he couldn't help the way he moved against the love of his life.

Itachi swallowed again, his mouth finding itself very dry, his breathe coming in quicker as he felt his brother slide back into his lap and start to move, getting a reaction from him. Yep. Itachi Uchiha moaned softly, it was just a small breathy moan, but that was a lot to expect from him, so that was a sign Sasuke was doing good.

Very, very good.

He was going to go mental if Sasuke kept this up. He gently placed his hands on the others hips, running them up the others side and stomach gently, starting to move his hips against Sasuke's as well, panting more as a few more soft moans passed his lips.

Blushing once again as he heard his brothers breathy moans in his ear and over his neck, Sasukes hands started to twirl over his head as he looked over his shoulder at Itachi, his eyes lowered so they were only half open, his ass pressing strongly against the hard flesh beneath him as his lips parted in a small gasp.

Arching his back so that his ass was pushed out and his head lolled back, Sasuke shivered in delight, the hands on his hips bringing warmth and shocks of electricity over his body, starting to move him harder against his brother in an attempt to get more of that delicious sensation.

Itachi let out a slightly louder moan as Sasuke pressed down harder against him. He wouldn't mind helping his brother practice, not at all... This felt so good. Itachi's hands slowly started to roam across his brothers stomach, sides and hips, gently touching him and still pulling him closer, moving his hips against his brothers, causing him to gasp loudly.

"Nnn, oh god Sasuke..." he breathed out, panting heavily as he gently kissed his brothers cheek, lust laced in with it. His pants were becoming too tight and like a piece of cloth that could be ditched, not to mention the room was climbing in degrees by the minute.

Feeling sweat roll over his neck and down his back, Sasuke slowly moved away. He guessed now was a good as time as any to practise stripping. Rolling his hips as he faced Itachi, Sasuke's hand ran from his own hair down his neck and chest before he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, swaying his hips with every inch he lifted up his shirt, before he swung the offending piece of clothing over his head, letting it fall somewhere in the room before he hook his thumbs under his hotpants, looking slightly uncertain.

Itachi groaned a bit when Sasuke rolled his hips and looked up into his brothers eyes, panting as he watched his hands roam down before grabbing his shirt. As he watched the shirt get lifted off and thrown across... Wherever, he wasn't paying attention to that, he was paying attention his his little brothers gorgeous chest, stomach, arms, neck, everywhere. He then saw his brother hook his thumbs in his pants and he swallowed hard before looking up at Sasuke, seeing he looked uncertain.

Itachi gently let his hands roam to the others back, gently pulling him forward as he kissed his lips gently. "There's nothing to be worried about, I'm enjoying myself, but you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," he said softly, looking up at his brother as he took in deep breathes. There was always a possibility that Sasuke would back out and he'd need to go for a very ice cold shower.

Flinching softly as his bare back was touched, Sasuke relaxed softly against his brother as their lips were pressed together gently. Letting his raven eyes look down to his brother, Sasuke's gaze trailed lower, until he saw the obvious erection straining against the trousers.

Blushing softly, he felt his own member twitch before he slowly slid the hot pants off, his hips swaying as he did so, his eyes moving up to watch Itachi's face. Finally letting his pants fall to the floor, Sasuke's gaze didn't falter. He needed to know how Itachi felt. He needed to know how much his brother loved him. He needed to know he wasn't fugly (fuck ugly)

Itachi looked up, looking into his brothers eyes before seeing his eyes travel downward, feeling himself blushing. Oh... That problem... Very, VERY cold shower was needed... He kept his eyes on Sasuke's face though but then felt the other moving and looked down in time to see the hot pants come off. His face went a completely new shade of red on its own and he he to bite his knuckles not to pounce.

"Fuck Sasuke, I know why you want to show off..." he said in a low, husky voice as he looked his brother up and down, admiring him. He looked completely... There wasn't even a word for it, but whatever the word, Itachi was enjoying the view.

Blushing brightly, Sasuke wrung his hands behind his back, looking stumped as to what he should be doing now. Biting his lip softly, he let his eyes roam over Itachi again. His brother looked amazing, so different from their father, and their mother was only pretty, she was never as stunning as Itachi, and never would be.

The years hadn't been kind to his brother, a complete stranger would be able to tell you that, but the harshness on his skin, in his features, even the way he walked, it all described a beauty that couldn't belong to anyone else. It suddenly surprised Sasuke, put him off guard. How could anyone so magnificent be stuck here, on this filthy planet, with abusive parents. It was almost as if...

"You were my guardian angel..." He whispered softly.

Itachi blinked, stunned and admittedly surprised by his brother's words. He smiled gently. A guardian angel, perhaps, but one from hell trying to keep from temptations. He shook his head. He pulled Sasuke down and kissed him passionately and slowly on the lips before pulling away and smiling.

"Nope, just your big brother," he said softly as he stroked his brothers cheek gently with one hand, the other resting at the small of Sasuke's back. "It's my job to look after you and make you happy," he said with a tender smile, looking up at Sasuke, a slight blush still on his cheeks.

Sitting back down in his brothers lap, only naked this time, Sasuke blushed softly, at both the hands holding him that were surprisingly warm, and that he hadn't even realised he had been talking out loud about his brother being his guardian angel.

He had thoughts like that before, about his brother being the only one that could save him, and it had come true. He had never felt safer than he did right then, held by Itachi in their new house where no one else could get them. Smiling softly, Sasuke tilted his head "Let me make you happy back" He whispered as his hands trailed down Itachi's chest.

Itachi smiled up at Sasuke's blush. He was so innocent and cute. When he felt the others soft small hands trail down his chest he felt shivers in his spine slowly erupting. He nodded and kissed his brother. "Do whatever you want, but being with you I'm happy," he said softly, wanting so badly to take his too-tight pants off.

Pressing his hips forwards, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his brother "You may be happy with me, but I know for a fact that your... problem.. can't be taken care of just by having someone you like sat in your lap if they're not doing anything, so if you're not going to suggest anything, I think I'll just stay still until you manage to tell your younger brother what you enjoy" Folding his arms over his chest as if to prove his point, Sasuke tilted his head, a frown on his lips.

Itachi gasped and groaned a bit when Sasuke pressed his hips forward before looking up and smirking at his devious little brother. What a tease. He knew now he'd go insane. "Ah... How true you are..." Itachi breathed as he pulled his brother close, biting down on the boys neck and sucking softly, kissing and licking the spot, determined to make a mark.

"I'll tell you what I'd enjoy," he said in a husky tone as he leaned up so his mouth was near Sasuke's ear.

"I'd love to have you touching me in dirty ways and touching you, have that mouth of yours put to better use, I'd love to screw you senseless into this very sofa, take your pick, what do you want me to do for you, you've got a problem too," he said in a husky breathy voice as he gently nibbled on his little brothers ear lobe, his hand slowly running down the boys chest, stomach and dipping lower before pausing just above where he knew he wanted to go, and most likely where Sasuke wanted him to touch.

Shaking in his brothers hold, Sasukes eyes slipped shut, a blush over his face as he bucked against Itachi, feeling dirty but turned on by each word that escaped the elders mouth. If everyone at the club he wanted to work was as horny as Itachi, he was sure he'd make the money he needed in no time.

Groaning softly, Sasuke forced his eyes to open, pulling his head back to look at Itachi with lidded eyes, a small smirk on his face before he licked his lips, rocking his hips against his brothers. "I've never sucked someone before, so you'll be my first, be happy that I'm privileging you" With that Sasuke leant forwards, giving Itachi's neck a long kiss before whispering in his ear "Are you going to undress yourself, or should I do it?" He wasn't about to back down from a challenge, it wasn't his style, and this was the.. biggest challenge he had ever been given. Well, if the bulge pressing against his thigh was anything to go by

Itachi groaned softly as his brother rocked his hips against him, causing his breathe to hitch in his throat further as he then looked into his brothers eyes, his own filled with lust. His first? Itachi would be his first one? Well, this was Itachi's first time as well, so, it was an even take for a take.

As Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his neck and moaned softly at the words Sasuke said. This was going to be too much for him to bear. He slowly let go of Sasuke, his hands sliding down so they rested on the smaller boys hips. "Did you want to or shall I strip for you too?" He asked in a breathy voice, licking his lips. His heart felt like it would explode against his chest, now he was glad the nearest neighbours were a few hundred metres away, they wouldn't hear him, or Sasuke.

"Sure, why not" Sasuke said casually as he placed his hands on Itachi's, pulling them off his hips and slapping them onto Itachi's legs as he climbed off the elder male, stretching his hands above his head as he turned so that Itachi got a great view of his perky ass. Swaying his hips slightly, his hands still above his head, the raven haired teen walked over to a chair that had been placed opposite the sofa Itachi was on, sitting down in it and folding one leg over the other, smirking at his brother as he folded his hands neatly over his knee, watching Itachi expectantly. He was going to enjoy every moment his brother was going to give him, he only wished he had a camera to show off with for later.

Itachi smirked, seeing how his brother looked rather anxious and- he tried not to drool as he looked downwards at his little brother. He himself was pretty hard due to their activities, so he was embarrassed now taking off the last two articles of clothing. Slowly pushing his pants down past his hips and down his legs, he stepped out of them before blushing a bit and, very slowly, pushing down his boxers, now feeling shy and embarrassed.

He hated feeling both, and it was rare he felt one, now he was feeling both. Stupid modesty. Leaning over his brother now, he smirked, licking his lips. "Now, you're going to be mine," he said huskily, gently leaning in and kissing his brothers lips briefly before gently nibbling on his earlobe, pretending it was normal to be completely nude in front of your little brother, just to settle his nerves a bit. If Sasuke could do it, then so could he.

"Nothing has changed then brother" Sasuke said softly, tearing his eyes away from his brother stiff member to look into dark eyes as he was kissed. Letting his own eyes slip shut as his ear was nibbled, Sasuke arched slightly, opening his legs and moaning softly as the cool air swept over his own hard flesh.

He was happy that Itachi had seemed as nervous as he had, and even more happy that his brother was aroused as he was, it just made things a lot easier, and although his brothers confidence seemed to have risen, the younger Uchiha was still uncertain with how far he wanted to take things.

Sure they could go at it like rabbits right then and there, but he didn't want to regret it afterwards, and he certainly didn't want his brother to regret it either, but he decided it would be best to worry about that when they came to that bridge.

Groaning in pleasure, the younger Uchiha's hands went to his brothers hair, running through the soft strands as his body was assaulted with pleasure he had never felt from another's mouth before. He had often used his own hands, caressing each section of his own body, but he had never been touched and licked by another, let alone someone he could get hard over.

"Itachi" He mumbled as his eyes fluttered with the pleasure, his hips bucking up as he tried to get contact with something that wasn't there, only making him harder and hotter. "Please" He begged, his voice cracking slightly as he realised just how desperate he really was. So very desperate for his brothers touches, his attention, his love.

Itachi smirked, seeing the boy arch his back and spread his legs a bit more and heard him moan, but that only served to arouse him further. He gently started to kiss his way down Sasuke's jawline and down his neck, pausing there and gently nipping and sucking on it, running his tongue in circles, creating small love marks. He wasn't sure how far this would go, well, how far COULD it go? And if this happened in the club, he sure as hell wasn't letting Sasuke go there, he'd be selfish and keep such a beauty to himself and pay Sasuke for... Favours... yeah, that's it. Favours. It would sure help ease his stress levels, but then again, thinking this way almost made him sound like a paedophile.

Itachi smiled gently, moving his hands up and down the boys sides before running them down the boys chest, stomach and dipping low, about to reach the other where he knew he wanted to be touched before pulling his hand away, gently lifting the boy before moving them to the couch, lying him beneath him, looking down at the other. "This'll be more comfortable for you," he said softly as he bent down slowly, giving the tip of the others member a soft quick lick.

Whining softly at his brothers teasing, Sasuke blushed as he was lifted into the air, a few pants coming from his mouth once he realised that Itachi hadn't even struggled to lift him. Sure, they were each fairly well trained in martial arts and sports, but he could only ever recall his brother studying, never lifting weights, that's what his friend Kisame was for. Nodding as his brother spoke, Sasuke moved apart his legs once again, mewling happily as his member got a lick, even it was too fast and too soft for his liking. Squirming under his brother, he couldn't wait to get their activities started.

Itachi licked his lips, staring down at Sasuke as the other spread his legs again, moving down, dying for a proper taste of his little brother. He gently licked underneath from the base to the tip before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking softly, taking it in bit by bit, his hands gently rubbing the others hips, eyes shut.

Crying out in pleasure, Sasukes head fell back, his mouth open as his hips tried to buck up, failing as the hands on his hips were surprisingly strong. Lacing his hands in his brothers hair, the younger Uchiha mewled softly. It was an amazing feeling to have somewhere so personal being licked by the man he loved, and it was even more amazing for him to think that this was their house, and they could be doing this whenever they wanted.

Itachi smirked, sucking slightly harder, his tongue swirling around and rubbing against the others member. Hearing the sounds the other was making was only serving to turn him on even further, sucking hard, wandering if he would stop just before the other climaxes to tease him and then be inside of him, or to finish it off, let Sasuke rest a bit and then to be inside of him. Well, it all depended on how patient Itachi was, and he decided he could let Sasuke pass this time, he'd tease the other next time, and oh yes, he knew there would be a next time. A house to yourself, no neighbours to hear your gorgeous little brother screaming your name? Who wouldn't take advantage of that?

Moaning loudly, Sasuke's back arched impossibly, his eyes slipping shut as his body trembled with the pleasure running through his body. He wouldn't last much longer, and his tugs on the soft silky strands beneath his fingers became desperate, not wanting to choke his brother, or have something so embarrassing as climaxing in the others mouth or over his face. "Tachi!" He moaned loudly, his shivers becoming more violent as he tried to hold onto this pleasure.

Tugging and pulling on the soft strands beneath his fingers, Sasuke shivered, trying to buck up his hips but failing, his heart rate speeding up, but not too dangerously as he whined softly again, his hands shaking "Please.. I need.." 'What do I need?' He thought to himself.

Itachi smirked at the sounds his brother was making. He knew he shouldn't like it, but he did, and it was arousing him further to hear the other panting and moaning beneath him. He smirked and pulled his lips away slightly as the other begged softly, placing his hands on the others hips gently, yet firmly, restraining him from bucking his hips in the chair.

"Please what?" He teased softly, licking his lips as he started to trail down the others neck and chest.

He wasn't sure what he needed but he needed something, and it to be strong, had to help him, he needed anything Itachi could give him "I need your love" He muttered softly, his face heating up as he continued to strain against the strong hands on his hips

Itachi smirked, trying to relax his throat, breathing deeply through his nose as he sucked on Sasuke harder, he wanted to fulfil the others pleasures entirely, but first he needed to relax so he didn't choke. Within seconds he knew he could do it and moved down more, deep throating the boy beneath him as a type of reward for moaning his name nice and loud for him.

"Oh KAMI!" Sasuke screamed, his hips bucking up as his eyes flew open, his head tilted back and his body arched as he screamed out his release, a rushing noise in his ears, stopping him from hearing even his own scream. He had lost complete control, his seed sliding and spurting into his brothers mouth, his hands gripping tightly, pushing that head and keeping it in place, unable to do anything else before he body slumped, his eyes slipping shut as he began to mumble his apologies to his brother, over and over again.

Itachi was slightly stunned as the other bucked his hips up further, thankful his throat was relaxed otherwise he surely would have gagged, swallowing everything as his brother came before feeling the grip in his hair loosen and he slowly sat up, licking his lips. "Mmm, you taste so good Sasuke," he said softly as he gently kissed Sasuke's cheek. He didn't seemed hurt at all, or annoyed, more or less very pleased and almost anxious to get the next part over and done with so that he could get his pleasure as well.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked softly in his brothers ear, running his hand up the others chest before letting his hand rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

Blushing softly as his brother said he tasted good, the raven haired teen glanced away, embarrassed that his brother had swallowed (not that he had left his brother with any other option) and then that his brother had actually like the taste. He had tried it once before, his curiosity getting the better of him after a long session with his hand, and he had found the taste bleak, and nothing that he wanted to taste again.

It wasn't nasty, just tasteless, and he didn't see the point in eating something that didn't have taste. "I did enjoy it, very much so" Sasuke mumbled afterwards, his body still shivering, sensitive from his recent climax, the hardest one he had been given in a long time. The last time he came that hard must have been when he accepted the fact he was gay and in love with his brother.

Itachi smiled at the other, letting him rest a little, gently stroking his cheek, although, his own needs were very powerful too and he was starting to get desperate, but he told himself he would wait, but if he waited any longer, it would be painful for the both of them. He placed three fingers at Sasuke's lips, smiling lightly. "Get them coated nicely, it won't hurt so much otherwise," he said softly as he gently kissed Sasuke's cheek.

His eyes wide as he slowly processed what was being asked of him, the younger Uchiha froze, before his soft tongue slithered out his mouth, lapping at the three fingers, the taste odd to him before he sucked them in his mouth, covering them generously with saliva, his tongue flicking and curling around the digits, sucking and nipping, treating it the way he would treat anything else Itachi offered him to suck.

Letting his eyes slip half way closed, Sasuke's face flushed, thinking about sucking his brother in more private places, soft moans coming from his mouth as he continued to lap at the flesh that seemed to be probing him.

Wiggling in his seat, wanting and willing himself to become erect, the Uchiha found it was too soon after his climax to be able to get his member up again, but he was willing, and he would keep trying, his dirty mind wondering until his member would be as hard as his brothers, ready for their love making, which would no doubt be short yet sweet.

Itachi shivered slightly, his breathes coming in quickly. Sasuke was a pro with his mouth. Oh yes, he'd love to have those lips elsewhere and have him doing this in a more sensitive and pleasurable place. He gently reached down, stroking the other with soft, feathery touches on his member, looking down at the other before he deemed his fingers nicely coated, pulling them out. It was like a form of mental torture that.

"This'll hurt a bit, but big brother promises to make it better, know that I would never hurt you on purpose," he said softly. He manoeuvred his hand down until he found the others entrance, gently pushing one finger in slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Sasuke, but at the same time was delighted to find how tight the other was.

Happy his brother was becoming so lustful with each lick of his tongue to those wonderful fingers in his mouth, Sasuke whined and pouted as they were removed, the hand on his member sending shivers of pleasure up his spin, his mouth open in a silent gasp. He wasn't hard yet, but he was getting there.

Wincing as he felt the first finger of many enter his tight hole, Sasuke was glad it wasn't the first time he had a finger up his ass. He had experimented with his own fingers, it was as if everything his brother would be doing to him, he had tried before, in curiosity, and he was thankful that curiosity really didn't kill the cat, or he'd be long dead by now, the comments from Naruto about him being cat like make him think about how lucky he is right now, his brothers finger in his hole, stretching him. Tightening experimentally around the finger, Sasuke found it hurt more, so he made a mental note not to do that again, it seemed a bad idea

Itachi kept the finger still for a while before slowly starting to move it in and out, keeping it slow so it didn't hurt the other. Having friends like Deidara who constantly talked about how he got laid was actually starting to pay off now. After a while he added the second finger, merely leaving it there so the other could get adjusted to it. He couldn't believe this was happening, slowly, his dreams and fantasies started to come true.

Too slow in Sasukes opinion. Did his brother think he was some kind of virgin? Okay, wrong question, he was a virgin, and it was bloody obvious, but he wasn't some piece of china that if touched to roughly would break. The slow movements were torture to him, his back arched and his wiggled his ass, his moans becoming louder he felt his member start to swell, helping him focus on more arousing things, like how it would feel to be pounded and rutted like an animal, so needy. "More" He whispered to his bother, his hands gripping the sofa with a grip he could hardly control "Please" He begged.

To say Itachi was surprised would be an understatement. The other was dealing with this quite well in his opinion. Slowly inserting a third finger he started scissoring, moving his fingers in and out at the same pace, trying to find a particular spot inside Sasuke, biting his lip in concentration as he started to slowly move his fingers faster, wanting to get this over and done with... Although... Itachi was quite a bit bigger than just three fingers, so he had to be sure, he didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

Whining in frustration at the fact the feeling of having three fingers in him really wasn't doing anything to help him get aroused, if anything the fingers in his ass were preventing it. Arching his back and trying to ignore the slight pain that came with that third finger, Sasuke closed his eyes. He was an Uchiha dammit! He could take a little bit of pain, the sting wasn't as bad from his brother as it was from his cutting, but the whole situation was different. He didn't want to feel pain this time, and found himself unable to stop it, tensing making the pain even worse. Bucking as something inside of him was prodded, Sasuke gasped. What was that?

Aha. Found it. Itachi was sure of it, he'd found the little pleasurable bundle of nerves inside Sasuke and he was pleased. He stroked there softly a few more times, scissoring occasionally, but mainly trying to remember what angle it was in so he could get it again. The stretching was done, but he was being extra careful and wanted to please Sasuke a bit more before he slowly pulled his fingers out after one final brush of the nerves, biting his lip. It was time.

As the spot inside Sasuke was slowly prodded, his gasps soon turned into whines, moans, then yelps of pleasure before his brother removed his fingers. Looking up to the nervous expression on the others face with lidded eyes, Sasuke made himself more comfortable on the sofa he had been lain on, his face flushed pleasantly and his hair messed and sticking up in places that no stylist would do, other parts completely flat against his scalp.

If he had seen his hair, in a sober state and not one full of lust at that very moment, he would have recoiled in horror, demanded hair gel and got to work, but, in his current state of mind, and only being able to feel his hair, Sasuke giggled softly. 'Sex hair'. It only usually got this messy when he slept with hair gel in. Turning his attention back to the raven haired man ontop of him, as he was clearly a man, Sasuke wiggled in lust, soft whines coming from his mouth as an encouragement to his lover/brother, something that under any other circumstance, would seem so un-Sasuke-like, he would be ridiculed and asked if he were on drugs. Which he clearly wasn't

Oh lord, the sounds Sasuke was making was officially too hard to bear. He was going to drive him mad, and he didn't want to loose the last bit of self control he had left. No, that would be a bad thing.

When he saw the boy wiggle beneath him, the soft whines heard he gave a small nod, gently holding the others lips as he pushed his member into the other, gasping softly at the tightness despite the stretching and slowly pushing himself in, inch by inch, pausing every so often before he was fully sheathed inside Sasuke, gasping softly. This was perfect, better than he could ever have imagined or dreamed. He kept as still as possible, he knew he was a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers, and this no doubtedly hurt Sasuke. A lot.

Groaning softly, Sasuke's hands went to Itachi's shoulders, gripping tightly as he tried to stop from tensing around the member inside of him, which proved to be incredibly hard. His automatic response was to try and push out what was inside him, but he didn't want to loose this feeling of extreme closeness. Looking up to his brother with teary eyes, Sasuke whimpered softly "Itachi" He muttered "It hurts"

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, taking in deep breathes, feeling the others fingers digging into his shoulders, but he let him, this definitely hurt the other. He gently reached up with one hand, stroking his brothers cheek softly, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I know little, it'll get better soon, big brother promises," he said softly as he slowly stroked the others cheek, laying soft butterfly kisses on the others throat.

Arching his head back to give his brother more room to kiss him, Sasuke whined softly before moaning, forcing himself to ignore the heated flesh inside of him, something he had desired for so long, but now that he had it, he wasn't sure what to do with it. Arching slowly, Sasuke decided it might hurt less if his brother just moved. "Itachi" He whined softly "Move, please!"

Itachi gave a small nod as he slowly pulled out and then started to push himself in again, aiming for the bundle of nerves. It would take a while, he knew that, but the sooner he tried finding it, the sooner he'd get it. He continued slowly thrusting a few times, groaning a bit, this was tortuously slow yet pleasurable and he felt guilty that he was feeling pleasured yet not Sasuke. Well, not yet anyway.

No matter how much Sasuke wiggled, arched and pleaded under his brother, the pain stayed the same, and he always fell short of his sweet point, which was the most frustrating thing. The younger Uchiha had tried lifting his legs up, having them down, one up and one down, but nothing got his brother deep enough inside him. Growling in frustration, Sasuke shouted out, his hands digging into Itachis back "Just screw me dammit!" He needed it harder and faster or he wasn't going to get any pleasure.

Itachi nearly groaned in relief. Thank goodness, this slow pace was KILLING him. He gave a nod, picking up the pace and thrusting harder and faster, now being able to aim for that particular spot better with this pace, speeding up and thrusting harder each time, but only be a bit just in case, but this was much better. He ignored the nails in his back, this obviously hurt, so he didn't make any complaints, not even when he felt a slight warm trickle of blood. Crap, it hurt that much? Now he felt guilty, but he wasn't stopping.

Yelling out in pleasure, Sasuke arched, his eyes closing as his head fell back against the sofa, his legs wrapping around Itachi's waist as he began to rock against his new lover, a bright blush on his face as he mewled and groaned. The faster pace was making him feel in places he didn't know existed. "Yes, yes!" He yelled out as his brother found the right pace and angle to pound his sweet spot, his eyes screwed closed so they wouldn't flutter in pleasure.

Itachi moaned out loud. This was amazing and the sounds Sasuke was making only served to arouse him more and make him thrust harder and faster. Ah, found the spot. He continued thrusting in that direction, thrusting harder, faster and deeper, panting hard as he ran his hand down Sasuke's chest to the others member.

"Scream my name Sasuke... Show me how much you love me," he breathed in a husky tone, voice dripping with lust as he started to pump Sasuke's member in timing with the thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, he was surprised he'd held on this long even.

Thrashing around on the sofa, his mind not able to work out what Itachi wanted in his lusty pleasure, Sasuke screamed out, his body shaking his legs tightening around his brother, his hands going to his own hair, tugging and pulling as he arched and bucked into the amazing hand on his member, his voice becoming sore as he cried out "ITACHI!"

Feeling tears prick the edges of his eyes, Sasuke climaxed, harder than he had in a long time, his muscles clamping around Itachi tightly as his seed covered both of their chests, his body falling lax as he panted heavily.

Itachi groaned. That was it, he was at his limit hearing the other scream his name and then the already tight walls become tighter. With a few more thrusts he came as well inside of Sasuke, moaning "Sasuke!" He took in deep breathes, sweat running down his cheeks as he slowly and carefully pulled out, leaning over and gently kissing Sasuke on the cheek, panting. He couldn't speak much at the moment, and if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. That had just blown him away.

Panting softly, Sasuke hardly felt his brothers kiss. Letting hi eyes flutter open, Sasuke smiled happily as his lover "I love you" He mumbled, his eyes shining with all the love he wanted to give him, all the caring and spoiling he would be doing. He was going to let his brother work, oh yes, but he was going to help distract him, let him let go of himself, to just feel, it was a good plan during stressful times, and all he wanted to so was help, which is why he was going to be a stripper.

Itachi smiled, kissing the others lips and nodding. "I love you too," he said softly as he sat back up a bit more, wanting to lie down as well somehow. He too was exhausted. "If this happens each time you go for to strip, you're not getting that job," he teased softly with a smile. Yeah, he'd let Sasuke get it if he really wanted, but he was going to be there just in case something happened. His brother was his and only his, and he felt a slight possessiveness, not wanting others to see his little Sasuke. But he'd force himself to get over it, Sasuke wanted the job, so he had to be supportive, even if he disapproved a bit himself.

Giggling happily, something he never usually did, Sasuke looked up to his brother with loving eyes. "Trust me, I'd only do this willingly for you, Nii-san" He muttered softly, his eyes becoming lidded as he yawned, this being a very long day. The first day in their relationship, and he was already wishing they wouldn't be apart, that no-one would get in their way. Falling asleep under his brother, the younger Uchiha dreamt of white, clean and pure, so unlike himself. Tomorrow is a day he longed for, not because today was bad, but because he wondered what other great surprises he had waiting for him.

Itachi smiled, gently kissing Sasuke's lips. "You can go to sleep if you want, I'll finish unpacking later," he said softly as he carefully lay down beside Sasuke, pulling the boy close to him into a hug, stroking his hair softly.


	8. Morning After

Hope that fluff and lemon kept you all happy, now there is going to be a little bit more angst.

Enjoy

* * *

Waking up, his back stiff and sore, Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He felt like he had been sleeping on a sofa all night, and it hurt, a lot to move. He was surprised at this, usually it didn't pain him this much after a rough night on a sofa, but what shocked him the most was the pain in his backside.

Letting his dark eyes flutter open, Sasuke stared at the room he was in, only recognising it at the new front room to the house after a few moments. It took him even longer to realise he had an arm around his waist, someone pressing against his back, and the fact he was naked.

Memories from the previous night flooded back into his head and his eyes became wide, causing him to roll off the sofa, yelling out in pain. He had hoped the arm would have stopped him from falling. But it didn't.

Itachi nearly jumped at the movement. He'd been in a light sleep and had gotten up during the night to put a pair of boxers on and also fish out a blanket from the suitcase and cover Sasuke. He opened his eyes sleepily as he heard a yell but then he became aware that it had been Sasuke and that he'd hurt himself. He sat up quickly, head spinning a bit but then looking at Sasuke. "What is it? Are you okay little brother?" He asked softly, turning and standing, moving to Sasuke, his hair a slight mess from sleeping awkwardly on the sofa, but otherwise looking a bit neat.

Groaning in pain and annoyance, Sasuke rubbed his lower back before his gaze turned to his brother, glaring before his eyes softened, letting a small smile pass over his lips " I'm.. I'm fine, I was just a little shocked is all.." He said softly, really needing the toilet, the feeling in ass something that was very disturbing. He had been naive to think it was all okay in the morning, but the feeling told him otherwise.

Itachi blinked, smiling apologetically. "Oh, alright," he said as he gently kissed the others cheek, rubbing his head softly.

Standing up, Sasuke winced at the shooting pain he had, before looking over his brother, a small blush on his face "Will you.. Make breakfast?" He asked softly, looking into his lovers eyes before glancing away, folding his arms over his chest "I'm going to look around the house" He muttered, quickly leaving the room in search of the bathroom.

He stood up with his brother, looking around for a shirt, it was slightly cold. Bending over, he grabbed his shirt, turning it the right way around before slipping his arms in, pulling it over his head before looking at Sasuke. "Hnn? Breakfast? Of course," he said softly with a smile as he started to walk towards the kitchen. "Anything in particular you're craving?" he called to the other as he opened the fridge, having just stocked it with the basics that he'd need. Nothing fancy, just the regularly stuff you'd need to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for a few days.

"Craving" Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, muttering under his breath "You make it seem as if I'm pregnant" Huffing softly, Sasuke called back "Pancakes, but I doubt you have that, so surprise me" Walking into the bathroom, Sasuke turned on the water for a shower, hating the fact he couldn't take his usual bath, instead having to stand up to clean his whole body, not wanting to feel the mess inside him for any longer, not when it was dry and flaky. Shuddering, Sasuke pushed those thoughts away, content in washing himself before stepping out the shower, wrapping a towel around his narrow hips, making his way to the kitchen.

Itachi nodded to himself, having not heard Sasuke mutter under his breathe as he pulled out some eggs and bacon. Had to be simple breakfast, sadly, but it would do. An omelette with bacon, best he could do with what was in the fridge. Pah, he'd need to go shopping later. He shuddered at the thought. Starting to cook he heard the shower running and mentally noted he'd like to have a shower later as well.

Perhaps take the day off from Uni, he didn't have anything important anyway that day and he wanted to finish unpacking, shower and simply rest for a bit. he deserved to unwind a bit and Sasuke had helped him quite a bit last night. He blushed slightly at the thoughts. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it. The food was just cooking now and he started to unpack some more of the bags, pulling out a table cloth and placing it on the table, the dishes, cutlery and the like already unpacked when he had started to cook.

Walking into the kitchen, his hair matted to his face with the water, longer now because it wasn't sticking up, beads of water dripping and rolling over his body, his towel hanging on his hips, Sasuke tilted his head, his dark eyes shimmering as he looked at his brother before walking over to the table and sitting down, looking over at where his brother was cooking, breathing in the lovely smell and sighing wistfully. It smelt so nice, and he was surprisingly hungry

"Are you going to school today, big brother?"He asked softly, his fingers rubbing the top of the table nervously. If he wasn't, Sasuke had a few things that needed to be done, and he was hoping his brother would do them for him.

Itachi looked up briefly as Sasuke entered the kitchen and smiled before continuing to cook pausing only to place to plates on the table and then returning to the drawers, fishing around for some knives and forks. He looked over at Sasuke when he spoke. "Hnn? School, no, I'm taking the day off, why do you ask?" He said softly as he flipped some of the bacon onto the other side for it to cook. He watched it for a while, the smell making him hungrier.

"Well I have some things that need to be done" the younger Uchiha said softly, watching his brother cook like he actually enjoyed it "I was wondering if you would do a few of them for me"

Itachi looked up, turning the stove off as the food finished cooking, turning to Sasuke as he picked up the pan. "Hnn? A few jobs? Alright, I'll see, what are they?" he asked softly as he walked over, placing the food in the plate for Sasuke before blinking in surprise.

Letting a pause come between them, Sasuke continued hesitantly "Can you go down to the stripper club and arrange for my job? You can set the limitations of what I'm allowed to do if it pleases you..." Blushing, Sasuke looked down to his hands "And can you drop me off at school?"

Drive the other to school? Sure, no problem. But... Go tot he strip club and ask for the job for his little brother? He'd never set foot in a strip club, much less alone, and to ask for a job at that... For his little brother. Yeah, this would be a first and he would be hell embarrassed. But... "Alright, I'll see what I can do, and I can drive you after breakfast," he said softly as he placed the pan in the sink to wash later before sitting down at the table and picking up his fork and knife.

Nodding and looking up to his brother happily, Sasuke started to eat the food placed in front of him, his stomach growling in protest. Ignoring it, he ate most of the food on his plate, much more than he had managed to eat yesterday, but still not pushing himself too much afraid of puking.

Drinking some water, Sasuke stood up, thanking his brother before walking into the front room and rummaging through his bag, pulling out a tight fitted white top and some black baggy pants that clung to his ass. Leaving the boxers in there, he slipped into his clothes, using the towel to dry his hair before grabbing some eye-liner and hair gel, walking around the house to see if he could find a mirror.

Itachi blinked, watching stunned as his brother... Ate... And so ravenously. Heck, if he wanted Sasuke to eat, he'd simply tire the other out with these activities each time. Heh, yeah, not a problem for him. He was still holding his fork, face blank as he watched Sasuke finish, and nearly the whole plate too, and he'd piled quite the amount on.

Hearing the thanks he blinked, nodding. He didn't know his food was actually edible, much less tasty. Shaking his head, he started to eat his own food, finding he'd lost his appetite and sighed, picking up both plates, wrapping his in glad wrap. He'd eat it for lunch or something. He placed it in the fridge before frowning.

Something was missing.

He leaned over, sighing, pulling the fridge out with a bit of difficulty, bending down and reaching behind the fridge, pushing the plug into the socket and flicking the switch on. Yeah, that'd help. He leaned up, stretching his back and rubbing his eyes, moving and searching for his eye medicine. That would be excellent help, he'd forgotten to take it last night again.

Finding a mirror in the bigger bed room, Sasuke sat down on the bed that was already placed in there, picking up some gel on the edge of his fingers then placing it through the back of his hair, spiking it up before wiping his hands on the bed sheet, not wanting to put it on his favourite trousers.

Leaning forwards his mouth slightly parted, Sasuke began to apply his eye-liner, wincing as his hand slipped putting some of it in his eye. Blinking a few times, trying to get out the tears, Sasuke, whined softly before standing up and slipping on his vans, walking into the kitchen, finding his brother "When you're ready, Itachi, we'll go?" He asked softly, leaning against the door frame, flicking his head to one side to move the hair from his eyes.

Itachi turned as Sasuke entered and spoke, smiling as he nodded. "Alright, let me get dressed then," he said as he turned, walking to his suit case and pulling out some black jeans and a baggy white shirt. Sometimes he felt like wearing baggy clothes, sometimes skinny tight fitting clothes.

Today was the baggy day, he just felt too, well, he wasn't sure. Perhaps he'd talk to Shisui later. He slipped into his clothing before moving and grabbing his car keys, hair in a neat ponytail again. "Come on," He called as he opened the front door. He'd finish unpacking later today.

Walking calmly over to his brother before either one of them could step out the house, Sasuke leant up on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to his brothers lips before blushing softly and walking out the door a slight limp in his step which he had been trying to cover up. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone, and if he did, he was scared at how they would react, no doubt they would separate him from his brother, so it didn't seem worth the hassle, not that he would be able to stop them should they find out naturally.

Another thing he had to deal with.

Naruto.


	9. Fatefull Day

Itachi blinked, smiling before looking down at Sasuke, watching him walk as he frowned a bit. "Hnn, perhaps I was a bit too rough last night, you sure you don't want to miss school today if it hurts to walk?" Itachi asked softly as he placed a hand on Sasuke's lower back, looking down worriedly.

He'd probably let Sasuke rest up for a while first, then see if he still wanted to be with him. He unlocked the car door, looking over at Sasuke and double checking the other still wanted to go to school that day.

Blushing brightly at his brothers words, Sasuke just pulled open the car door, his mind screaming to him that he shouldn't let his brother worry, but his heart telling him he needed to know if Itachi truly cared for him. Itachi smiled at the others blush. He just looked so darn gorgeous like that.

He wasn't in pain, not really, only if he moved his leg in a certain way, he would feel empty (and a slight tinge of pain but he was ignoring that). Sitting down, Sasuke pulled on his belt. He placed his seatbelt on as he sat down, shutting the door and pushing the key in the ignition, taking Sasuke sitting down and buckling his seatbelt as a sign that he wanted to go to school still.

Good, okay then. He then smile and chuckled softly, turning on the car and setting it in reverse, backing up slowly as he turned, watching where he was reversing. Sasuke refused to look at his brothers eyes as he spoke softly

"I'm not going to let my attendance drop because of a... a night we got carried away, all it means is that from now on it only happens on the weekend"

"Oh, darn, so I can only have fun on weekends, what if school and my two jobs are stressing me?" Was asked in a slight teasing tone as the older Uchiha set the car into Drive after he was out of the driveway, turning it and starting to move. He chuckled.

"Only joking, but feel free to ask me any time, it's highly unlikely I'll say no," he said with a slight wink as he shifted the car mirror, frowning as his eyes shifted in and out of focus. He blinked, hoping that his mirror was just dirty. He couldn't risk a car accident.

Turning around to look at his brother,having every intention to yell at him or give him back a witty comment, Sasuke paused as he saw his brother falter, a number of explanations going through his mind.

First was the one that maybe his brother's mind was in the gutter and he couldn't concentrate on the road - something that would seem likely if it wasn't' for the fact his brother didn't seem to be enjoying anything he was thinking about.

Frowning softly, Sasuke put his hand on his brothers thigh, looking at him worriedly. Itachi frowned a bit, trying to focus his view on the road as he felt Sasuke's hand on his thigh. He gave a sigh, letting go of the wheel with one hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose with it, the other turning the wheel and making the car turn a corner.

It was eyes, that was the only other explanation that Sasuke could think of, he didn't think his brother had any other problems that would cause him to loose focus, unless his jobs really were that troubling. "Big brother, you didn't have to drive me" He said softly, looking up to his brothers face "You should go to the doctors or optician if you're taking today off"

He gave a nod. "You know, I think I might go to the optician before I go to your work, okay? I might be a bit late because I have to unpack everything too, so if I am late by more than ten minutes, do you think you could wait for me at... Hnn, I don't suppose you know the way home already do you?" He asked with a small frown. He shook his head, no, he had just memorised it and he'd been taking back and forward trips over the past few months.

"Just give me a call from somewhere, stay with your friends for a while and let me know where you are, I'll have my mobile on constantly, so I'll be waiting, okay?" he said softly as he paused at a traffic light, rubbing his eyes before opening them and turning to Sasuke.

Giggling softly and rolling his eyes at what his brother said, Sasuke leant up as the car stopped, pressing a quick kiss to his brothers cheek before sitting back in his chair, his hands going to his own lap as he looked ahead, sighing softly as he began to think. He didn't want to trouble his brother, and him taking a day off school was bad enough just after leaving their parents.

Frowning softly, the younger Uchiha looked out his window, resting his head against the glass. What if their parents came to the school looking for them after a while, what would happen then? Would they have to go back with them? Itachi wouldn't, he was old enough to leave home, but Sasuke.. he would have to, even if he didn't want to.

He hated the fact that he might have to go back to the house, after all the effort that Itachi had put into helping him move out, but they were his parents, the could get the police involved, and the police would help without a second glance as Sasuke's father used to work for them.

Back to Itachi.

The poor guy always went to school, even when he was ill, so how would it look now? Would Sasuke have random older years coming up to him and asking him where his brother was? And Itachi had too much to do, it wasn't fair for him to still be worrying about being on time to see Sasuke at the end of school.

"There's nothing to worry about, except that I might freak out or completely chicken out of even going into the strip bar alone asking about jobs," Itachi said with a slight joking chuckle.

"Don't worry, big brother" Sasuke said softly, turning his head back to his brother "I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind me staying with him and his friends for a bit, he's been bugging me to do it for a while now, so he defiantly won't mind...although.." Wincing slightly, Sasuke remembered how he had punched the other yesterday, knocking him out. Well, maybe Naruto would mind, after all, Sasuke was a bastard to him.

Itachi blinked, turning his head to look at Sasuke as he relaxed in his seat, waiting for the lights to turn green. "He won't? That would be very kind of him to do so in case I'm late, but I'll try not to be," he said softly as he reached out and gently stroked Sasuke's cheek, smiling as he turned back as a car from behind honked, seeing the light was green. "Alright you bloody bastard, I'm moving," Itachi spoke to himself a she got the car started, moving before he saw the car pull up beside him. Oh? This jerk?

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU UCHIHA? GETTING BLIND IN YOUR OLD AGE WRINKLEFACE!?" The man yelled as Itachi gave him the finger, making the car speed up before overtaking the guy just as the second lane closed, slowing it down and frowning. Wrinkles? Damn it, not his fault if he had shadows under his eyes from not sleeping. He wasn't old, he was 19 and wasn't blind... Just... Well, going to see an optician about that.

The car honked again and Itachi wound down the window sticking his hand out of the car and flipping a birdie at him again. One of his long time nemesis'.

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING CAR!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A DECENT ONE!" Itachi yelled back as he turned the corner a bit too sharply, taking in deep breathes to not stop the car mid-highway and beat the other guy to death with his bare fists.

Wincing at his brothers yelling, Sasuke became slightly panicked in the seat next to Itachi, his hands clutching his legs as he stared at his brother with wide eyes. He had never seen him shout like this, Uchiha's were suppose to be calm and collected, not to scream or shout over trivial things such as cars, and he couldn't help but think that maybe Itachi was more like his father than he had originally thought, he didn't want his brother to start fights, or begin drinking.

He didn't want to play the role of loyal wife too scared to stand up to their lover, or to be covered in bruises he would later say he got from falling down the stairs. As all of this passed through his mind, Sasuke's eyes flashed in fear before he collected himself, straightening up in his seat "Itachi, you shouldn't yell" he stated softly.

Itachi sighed after Sasuke spoke and calmed down, slowly pulling the car to the side of the road and pausing for a while to rub his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, I think I'll go see a doctor or something after I drop you off, it's probably my eyes, yeah, I'm irritated with them, not everyone else, I'm sorry Sasuke," he said softly as he turned in his seat slightly, kissing him on the cheek before he started the car again and kept driving.

He rubbed his right eye as he drove, calm again. "Didn't mean to shout, I'm sorry you had to hear that," he mumbled as he turned another corner, except now he was back to his old self and driving calmly.

Blushing softly, Sasuke nodded his head, happy that his brother had calmed down a bit since the other guy. Looking back to the front of the car, the younger Uchiha let a small smile pass over his face, wondering if Naruto would be able to see the limp in his step and if he'd make him call his brother again to say why he had it. Giggling softly Sasuke decided that would be too funny.

Itachi blinked, turning to glance at Sasuke before raising an eyebrow, smiling slightly himself. "What're you having a giggle about there?" He asked teasingly, smile on his face as he looked around the road briefly before turning the car and sighting the school up ahead. A five minute drive, not half an hour, a nice, quick drive so they could sleep in, well, Itachi would love to get to sleep in the first place to sleep in.

"Ah nothing" Sasuke muttered back, smiling to himself as he looked out the window. Itachi rolled his eyes. Of course it was nothing, never mind, if Sasuke wanted to keep something quiet, he had every right to.

The car ride had been much shorter, he was mush happier with this car journey that the one all the way from their old house. Glancing over to his brother, Sasuke sighed softly as the school came into view, luckily they weren't in the grounds yet. Putting his hand on his brothers shoulder, Sasuke said "Pull over Itachi, you shouldn't be driving to me to school if you have the day off, it will just cause the teachers to become suspicious and alert our parents, I can walk the rest of the way anyway"

Itachi turned briefly to look at Sasuke before nodding, slowing down and parking the car on the side of the road. That would be true and he couldn't risk that. "Alright, have fun in school, I'll do my best to pick you up today, okay?" He said softly as he stole a quick kiss before smiling.

Pouting softly at the small kiss, Sasuke undone his seatbelt, leaning over the seats to capture his brothers lips with his own before slowly pulling back, happy at the tingling sensation on his lips which would most likely last the rest of the day "Don't rush yourself Nii-san" He said softly before smiling, grabbing his bag and stepped out the car.

Itachi smiled. "No, I promise to come pick you up on time, okay? Love you Sasuke," he said softly with a smile, watching Sasuke before turning the car back on and setting it in drive. First up, the strip bar, he wanted to get this over and DONE with and early in the morning when there would be little people there in the first place. He felt slightly embarrassed about it, but, he'd live, it was for Sasuke.

Walking his way to the school, Sasuke could already see the familiar blonde head bouncing up and joy. Naruto spotted him. At last. That Sasuke. That Sasuke who had hit him so damn hard it had knocked him out. He waved, grinning nonetheless, cheek bruised a bit, but he didn't notice, or care actually.

Giving his own small wave back to the blonde idiot, Sasuke shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. He had expected the silent treatment, or an outright fight thrown at him, anything to make today easier and less awkward for him, but no, he wasn't that luckily, and to make things worse, and he continued walking, his limp became more apparent.

Naruto beamed, waiting for Sasuke to reach him when. "Sasuke-bastard! You're limping! what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked loudly, even though he was in range now.

Wincing at the loud yelling coming from the blonde, Sasuke put his hands on his hips, tilting his head in slightly confusion at the blonde, to throw him off "I'm not limping, stupid, maybe you need to get your eyes tested.. or your brain"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I need to test my brain? Well, if I do, then so do you, guess you forgot school was cancelled, day off remember? Parent and Teacher meetings, funny thing is, no teachers or parents have come today, literal day off school!" Naruto said with a smirk. Yeah, he'd forgotten, but only because he was stupid like that, Sasuke had a good reason to forget, so much had happened. He then sighed. "Anyway, what're you doing today?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke.

Blushing softly after realising that he had forgotten what today was, Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. He could have been with his brother, he could have gone to the strippers club with him, but no he was stuck with Naruto "Well, I don't have anything planned.." He said shyly before looking up, giving Naruto the most alluring look he could manage at the moment "Why don't we hang out or something?"

Naruto grinned. It was obvious that Sasuke had indeed forgotten their day off just like said blonde. "Hnn? You don't?" He asked with a grin as he noticed the look and felt his cheeks tint red. He'd had a crush on Sasuke for ages and ages, and he'd been a bit jealous of the eldest because damn it Sasuke was so much closer to him and lived in the same house as Sasuke.

Naruto hated Sasuke's older brother with a passion. 'Yeah, hope he gets hit by a car and dies,' Naruto thought, unaware how his daily cursing had actually fulfilled half of his requests that very morning. "Hey, how about you come by my house and stay there, do you think you can sleep over to or something?" He asked with a smile, trying to hide his intentions, and doing a very good job.

Blushing softly, dark eyes looked back up to blue, one of his eyebrows quirking into an arch. "Uh" Sounding at a lost for a few moments, Sasuke Uchiha, the most wanted boy in the school nodded slightly. It would be best if he let his brother alone for a while, he needed his space and it was possible that this would avoid Sasuke having to limp again. "Okay, but I'll have to borrow your things, I'd rather not go back to my house just yet" He said, his hands going to his hips and his head tilting to one side.

Naruto smiled. He was coming? Really? YES! YES YES YES YES!! He gave a nod, beaming at Sasuke. The thought of Sasuke wearing one of his shirts was, well, pretty hot. He'd seen Sasuke in one of Itachi's oversized shirts and he'd felt jealousy pang hard, so, now he wanted to see Sasuke in one of his shirts, even though he was only about a size or two bigger.

"Sure, it's alright, why aren't you going back to your house? Should you tell Itachi?" he then paused. "Speaking of Itachi, I didn't see him coming, I just saw you, isn't he at school today?" Not that he cared, he was just happy he didn't have said creepy Uchiha around...

Feeling slightly worried at the sudden look of over joy coming from Naruto, Sasuke shook his head slightly "He won't be home most of the day, I'll just leave him a message on the answering machine" Putting his hands on his hips, Sasuke turned around, starting the walk to Narutos apartment.

He had been there once before, only to wake up said teen because he had been skipping out on a lot of school, unfortunately it had been carved into his memory. Looking over his shoulder both his eyebrows rose "Ah, Itachi has work to do, so he dropped me outside the gates then went on his way, why do you keep asking about my brother?"

Naruto gave a nod. Good, he wouldn't need to go through scary Uchiha number two to have Sasuke over. Thank GOODNESS. He was worried perhaps that side of his joy had showed as well a Sasuke gave him an odd look, but instead continued walking towards his apartment. He followed Sasuke, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

Work? Ha, good, he hoped that the eldest was at work more often that he ended up never being around Sasuke ever again. Haha! Yeah. But then... Well, that awkward question. Oh crap, how to respond?

'Sasuke, I hate your brother because he's a fag who spends too much time near you and I hope to somehow dance on his grave', yeah, that would be nice. No, something else other than the truth. "Just worried you'd get in trouble, no offence but your brother's scary, and he keeps asking me weird stuff and he's, well, being a bit of a freak lately," he said with a shrug as he intertwined his fingers, hands behind his head as he walked.

His curiosity peeked, the younger Uchiha slowed down so he was walking next to the hyper active blonde, his eyebrows up in interest and his eyes shinning slightly. He didn't care if he was giving Naruto the wrong impression, but he wanted to know what kind of things his brother had been asking. Had it been about him?

"Do explain, Naruto-kun" He said, hoping to get on the blondes good side to find out some things on his brother he may have missed "What exactly has Itachi been saying to you?"

Naruto blinked, looking over at Sasuke. Was the other flirting back with him subtly? He shivered pleasantly at the thought as he smiled. Naruto-kun? Nice. "Hnn, just... Weird stuff, your brothers a bit of a freak, psychopathic killer in the making, looks like one, acts like one, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if one day you got home to your parents corpses and their blood on his hands!" Naruto said with a shudder.

Sure, perhaps he was over-exaggerating, but then again, without knowing, he was much closer to the truth than he knew, than anyone knew. With a sigh he then shrugged and looked over at Sasuke. "Just general stuff though, how you were, if you were alright in school, if I thought you needed or wanted anything, just the ol' big bro questions that sound like he loves you," he said absently.

Blushing softly, Sasuke worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes turning to the ground as he thought about what Naruto had said. His brother had been worried for him, and had even gone as far to ask Naruto about him! He felt so giddy he could hardly suppress the desire to giggle happily. Turning to face Naruto, Sasuke offered him a bright smile "Ah, I see"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, catching the blush. He smiled. Hell, Sasuke looked so cute when he blushed. He smiled, watching him before the other turned back smiling brightly. At HIM. He smiled back, nodding before looking up. They'd arrived at his apartment. He walked to the door, pulling out his key as he pressed the button on the lift to reach his floor. "Why're you acting surprised? Didn't you know?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Sasuke. He was wondering why there had been that silence after he'd told Sasuke. Was he perhaps mad at one of them? Happy? Upset? Violated? He wasn't too sure.

Looking over to Naruto, Sasuke still couldn't stop smiling, happy that his brother would go and ask about him behind his back. "Ah... You know what Itachi is like, he's.. isolated and doesn't really talk much unless its necessary. He always made me feel insecure.. but he asked you about me, to make sure I was okay.. I don't even know why I'm telling you this" And it was true, he had no need to share it with Naruto, but he felt a lot happier than he had in a long time, and Naruto seemed to be the only one who cared right now.

Naruto beamed back as he entered the elevator, nodding. "Isolated, hell, understatement of the year!" He teased with a laugh. It was true, he knew the Uchiha rarely said a word and always seemed so cold and distant to everyone, it was rather... Creepy.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from," He said with a laugh as he then exited the lift once it hit his floor, walking to the apartment door, unlocking it and opening it, pushing the door open for Sasuke to enter. Yeah, he was really wanting Sasuke at that moment, and the looks he'd been given on the way here, well, he'd misinterpreted them as flirting and suggestive looks.

Walking into Naruto's apartment, Sasuke let his hips sway, trying to hide the small limp he still had, and succeeding. Sitting down on the couch in the small living room, Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, tilting his head back as he shuffled it out, feeling self concious after kissing his brother in the car.

He didn't want Naruto to suspect anything, but he never guessed that arching his back as he shook his hair was something that would make Naruto assume he was flirting. Crossing one leg over the other, Sasuke let his hands fall to his knees, looking over to the blonde expectantly. "Are you coming?" He asked innocently.

Naruto watched Sasuke and licked his lips, trying so hard not to drool. Sasuke was pushing him. He shut the door behind him, pushing the key into the lock and twisting it, a small click sounding and showing that the door had been locked. He left the key there and moved forward towards Sasuke, watching him before pausing in front of him. His fingers twitched slightly and Naruto moved in, pressing Sasuke against the couch and crashed his lips against the ravens. He couldn't stand watching Sasuke act like this, it was driving him mad.

Sasuke was stunned. He was pushed against the sofa and right now he had never felt so violated. Not even when he caught his parents together. Nothing had ever shocked and hurt him so much before. Pushing at Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke's eyes clenched closed, hoping to get rid of the image of his only friend abusing him in such a way.

The blonde moved forward, sitting on the couch, knees either side of Sasuke's hips as he pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth without permission, keeping the other pinned beneath him. He was overcome by lust and he would take what he wanted, and after all the teasing (even if it was accidental and didn't mean that) he wasn't going to stop.

Struggling underneath his blonde attacker, Sasuke start to buck his hips, trying to catch Naruto off balance and send him crashing to the floor, although that didn't seem to be working at the moment. Whining into the forced kiss, Sasuke's hands continued to push at the others shoulders, trying to get him away, so he could make a run for the door.. or a window. Nipping the tongue in his mouth harshly, the younger Uchiha wished for his brother.

Naruto continued to kiss the other, moaning softly as Sasuke bucked his hips up against him, feeling the friction and taking it in the opposite way to which Sasuke meant, along with the nipping at his tongue. He was running out of breathe and he pulled away, starting to undress the boy beneath him...

Meanwhile...

Itachi sighed, his eyes going in and out of focus. No, perhaps optician first, yeah, he didn't want to risk hitting a pole or something, he was in no mood to scrap money together to find a new car, the house was costing him an arm and a leg basically, so, he wasn't all too eager on paying for the car too. He turned a corner, eyes un-focussing again before-- SCREECH! Itachi's eyes flew open and he tried to steer the car away from the one speeding at him.

He cursed, spinning the wheel, hoping maybe perhaps he could just clip it, although the car turned.

It was AIMING at him!?

He tried to swerve and hit the breaks but- CRASH. He coughed, darkness filling him, unconscious instantly, a head on collision, the fronts crumpled and twisted with each other, people already screaming in shock, both cars an unrecognisable wreck, blood in both cars.


	10. Ripped Apart

It had been the single most painful experience Sasuke had ever experienced ever in his entire life. He had been completely and utterly violated, touched in ways that made his stomach churn and he was sure he had scars forming from where Naruto was too rough with him. He had managed to sneak out the blondes apartment with little trouble, the key having been easily found amongst the clothes thrown over the floor.

Shaky hands helped him put on his clothes, although he barely made it out the door before he had begun crying, leaving him to this very moment wandering the streets, trying to find a sign in the dark and through his tears that would lead him home. Something that would signal he wouldn't have to go back to that house, back to those people.

He vaguely remembered screaming out for his brother, a phone call only getting through to the answering machine and the taste of fresh vomit in his mouth. He couldn't walk straight, he felt drunk on panic and fear.

What if Naruto woke up and came after him? Would he be able to survive having to see the blonde again, the first friend he had made who so rottenly touched him? Taking small breaths to calm his heart, Sasuke finally found something he recognised, making the long and drawling walk home, hoping to some extent that his brother had heard the disgruntled message he had left, and was on his way, but also hoping his brother would never find out, not wanting to have him look differently to the younger Uchiha.

Finally at the door to the house, Sasuke pushed it open with ease. It hadn't been locked, or someone had already been in the house. Looking around and seeing no sign of his brother, the younger Uchiha frowned. No, he couldn't have already left, he would have seen him. Sitting on the sofa, in his rain drenched clothes, Sasuke meekly turned on the TV.

As the television flicked on, a news report was playing. "And how long has it been Mary?" The lady asked the other half of the screen. "Well Janet, the crash occurred early this morning, the two vehicles have been crushed together and fire fighters are struggling to free the two trapped individuals. At this moment, we cannot identify the victims bodies or if they're still alive," Mary replied. Janet gave a solemn nod. "And fire fighters are working on the scene, many believe one of the cars may have been speeding with a drunk driver behind the wheel, neighbouring houses report screeches and then a crash, can you confirm this Mary?"

"Yes we can, a witness was watching it happen and said one of the males appeared drunk and the other tried to move out of the way, yet resulted in a head on collision and then called the ambulance and fire fighters. It is uncer- wait, hold on, they've got one of the bodies, seemingly unconscious or we have just taken an extra person on the road toll!" Mary cried, ushering the cameraman to follow her as he moved forward, seeing the fire fighters pulling up a limp body covered in blood, glass shards and metal digging into him, long ebony hair matted in his face.

"Yes, we have a body, it will now be transported to the hospital and we will see what medics have to say," She said as the camera passed, very briefly, over Itachi's unconscious face, blood splattered and a deep slice across his cheek running up to his forehead. "We'll keep you updated as it comes to us, thank you Janet." "Thank you Mary, and now to the weather..."

A cold shiver ran over Sasuke's spine as his brothers face flashed on the screen, he felt new tears trickle down his face as he thought back to Naruto's words. It was his fault, everything in his life that had gone wrong, could all be linked back to Naruto in some way, and now his love... he could be dead.

Letting out a chocked sob, unsure of what to do, Sasuke wandered over to the phone, picking it up and dialling the number for the services, immediately asking for an ambulance and the police. He would report his rape and demand to be taken to the same hospital as his brother, maybe he could find solace there.

After a few minutes-due to the ambulance being close in the area due to the car accident- the ambulance had arrived and had pushed open the door, a stretcher behind them. One of the female medics moved close, her blue hair bouncing and- "Sasuke? Sasuke, oh god, that was YOU?" Konan asked as she moved forward briskly.

She'd only been told to pick up someone who'd been raped and take them to hospital. How was she to know it was her friends baby brother. She gestured for the two other medics to come forward and she gently lifted him onto the stretcher. "Good lord, you look horrible, here, I'll help you up, take you to the hospital and call your parents or your brother," She said. She'd been at work the whole day, so she didn't have time to listen to the news, and her other colleagues had taken the opportunity to go to the car crash incident.

His hand reaching out to Konan with a force even he didn't think he had, Sasuke grabbed onto the front of her uniform and pulled them face to face, his eyes narrowed in anger and fear "Don't you dare call my parents, and in case you missed it, my brother was just in a fucking car crash, so shut the hell up and get me to the hospital, I need to see him" Letting his hand drop as if he hadn't just violently spoken to the only person that seemed to be on his side, Sasuke let his head drop forward, his hair covering his face and hiding his shame.

Konan blinked, some of the medics moving forward but she stopped them by holding up a hand. No calling parents? Fine, she wouldn't, then she'd call-- She froze. Her eyes widened and tears came to them. A... A car crash? Had that... That one that she'd missed... Itachi was in THAT car crash!?

"Oh god..." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks as she nodded, turning to the other medics. "You heard him... Get him to hospital, he needs care and he needs to see his brother," She said, her voice shaking. "GO!" She demanded as she pushed Sasuke back onto the stretcher gently and started to move it back towards the ambulance. She was in complete shock. One of her friends brothers, raped. Her friend, in a car crash. That was... Tragic.

But tragic could hardly explain how the youngest Uchiha felt. He had no-one else to turn to. His parents, abusers, they didn't deserve to see him again, Naruto a rapist, they would never be the same again, Itachi's friends unreliable, except maybe Kisame but he didn't know him, and Itachi himself, in hospital, and Sasuke couldn't help but blame himself.

If they had stayed in bed, or cuddled longer, or even eat slower, than his brother wouldn't have been hurt, and neither would he. "I.. You need to test me, don't you?" He asked softly, dreading the answer. The last thing he wanted was to be prodded, but he knew it had to happen.

Pushing the stretcher into the back, Konan hopped in with Sasuke, shutting the doors as the other medics got around and went into the front. Sitting down, Konan stared at her hands, tears running down her face. "Yeah, they have better equipment and skill at the hospital, so they'll do it there," she said softly.

She wanted to try and get the two in the same ward, or somehow get Sasuke to see Itachi. She wanted to see him too, but not in this state or she'd be in tears for ages and she'd be having nightmares about it. She'd come back when he got better... Well... If he got better... This was a car crash, not the flu...

Turning to look at Konan, Sasuke whimpered slightly, hugging himself as he felt his insides turn in fear and horror "Will I be able to see him? Is he okay? I need to know, its all my fault..."

Konan looked up at Sasuke. "My instinct is telling me to comfort you, or hug you or something, but I don't know if you're like your brother and refuse to have anyone touch you or can stand hugs," she said softly as she then sighed, shrugging.

"But I don't know, I can get you to see him, but I don't know if he's okay. I've heard stories of people dying in the ambulance on the way to hospital or dying hours after arriving at hospital. It depends on how serious his wounds are," She said softly as she shook her head. "It's not your fault," She said softly.

Huffing loudly, Sasuke rolled on his side so he wasn't facing Konan any more, instead he was curled up against the wall, his arms wrapped around himself. "You're real comforting" He said softly, sniffing as he thought about his brother dying. He didn't want him to die, he needed him now more than anything, without his brother, he really would be alone

Konan blinked before sighing, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not tell you he's fine and waiting for you, because then if you get your hopes up too high and something, god forbid, happens to him you'll be even worse, and I'm just stating a fact," she said softly as she felt the ambulance stop.

They'd arrived at the hospital. She kicked the door open, turning to Sasuke's stretcher and starting to move it. "Come on, we'll go find him now, if they took him to the ambulance earlier than he should be in the wards somewhere either in operation or recovery, we'll have to check which," She said softly as the other team of medics helped put the stretcher to the ground before starting to push it in towards the hospital.

Pulling up a hood over his head, still damp from the rain and water he had spilled on it, Sasuke mumbled softly, curling up ever more on his side, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed into the earth, his usual distance persona becoming even worse as he tried to ignore all that was around him, only thoughts of his brother being okay keeping him from running and locking himself away somewhere forever and never moving. "I just want to see him" He muttered softly.

Konan pushed the stretcher through to the reception desk, mumbling a few things back and forward before the lady nodded, smiling and pointed in a certain direction. Konan nodded and smiled, going back to pushing Sasuke's stretcher.

"He's just come out of an operation, some glass and metal was apparently wedged into him and they took it out, he'd in recovery now, but not awake," She explained softly as she pushed him through the halls carefully.

Shaking slightly, Sasuke mumbled a reply. He just needed to be with him, even if it was for a few moments, if he could just lay with his brother, he would feel safe again. He was thankful to have been found by one of Itachi's friends, and he was dreading the tests he would have to go through, but he knew he would do it, and he knew that when this was all over, he'd go over to Naruto's house and burn the fucking place down.

Konan pushed the stretcher outside a room with a shut door, a steady 'Beep' sound heard through it. "He's still alive, in there," She said softly as she pushed open the door, tears welling in her eyes. He was the palest she'd ever seen him and here was bandages everywhere on his shirtless body, one of his eyes was covered by a bandage that seemed to circle his forehead and cheek as well. She turned to Sasuke.

"I'll give you some time alone with him," She said softly, nearly choking on her own words as she turned, starting to walk off. She didn't want to see Itachi in such a weak and pained form, and she didn't like listening to the heartbeat monitor.

After Konan had gone, Sasuke slowly crawled off his stretcher and over to his brother, happy to see there was enough room for him to cuddled up against his brothers warmth, not actually touching him in case he hurt him. Whispering softly, Sasuke recalled everything of the night, telling his seemingly unconscious brother, tears welling up in his eyes as he clung to what little warmth he could. His finishing words to what he thought would make everything better being

"I love you, I need you, don't leave me big brother"

There was a horrible silence. The only thing that made sounds was the machine beside the limp body of Itachi and Sasuke's whispers. Although, the elder had slowly regained some being when he'd heard his little brothers voice in... Distress?

Hearing certain words over others, his heart felt like it was racing in panic. Rape? What? Naruto had RAPED him?! He slowly opened his eyes, feeling horrible heavy everywhere, looking at Sasuke with the one eye that wasn't underneath bandages he saw tears and slowly reached up, brushing the tears away weakly. "He raped you?" he asked softly, weakly, voice straining as he looked down at Sasuke. It hurt to see the boy upset, and he didn't like it.

Looking up to his brother with wide eyes, not realising that he was actually being listened to, Sasuke slowly nodded his head, his heart leaping in his chest "...Yes.." He said softly, his hands clenching in his brothers hospital gown.

Hearing Sasuke actually confirm this, Itachi felt tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was late and couldn't pick you up... I'm sorry that had to happen to you Sasuke..." he whispered softly, trying to wipe the younger boys tears away and suppress his own. He felt like such an idiot. The one day he had to pick Sasuke up on time no matter what, and he went and got in a stupid car crash.

Pouting, his own voice shaking as he spoke to his brother, Sasuke let his lip tremble pathetically "D-don't.." He said softly before trying to make his voice sound slightly calmer "Don't say sorry.. You.. It was my fault.. I forgot there was no school" He let out a small chuckle, his eyes showing his true feelings of sorrow before he fell silent.

Itachi watched Sasuke. He felt so bad. Why couldn't he have protected him like he'd said, why!? He'd broken his promise and what happened? Sasuke got raped. He felt like a horrible big brother. Not to mention forgetting something like the fact that his little brother had the day off today. He'd even checked the calender, looked RIGHT at the words saying 'DAY OFF' and forgotten. "I forgot too," he said softly, gently reaching out and taking Sasuke's hand.

"He.. I think.." Sighing softly, Sasuke looked away from his brothers eyes "I have to be tested soon..."

He blinked. Tested? He nodded, tears running down his cheeks now. "Okay," he said softly, as he gently let go of Sasuke's hand, gently pulling the other down and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you," he said gently as he tried to move,but pain shot through him.

"And I love you" Sasuke mumbled softly, letting a small hiccup pass over his lips before letting his hands move around his brothers waist gently, hugging him slightly. "L-love..." Sasuke mumbled softly, the word distant to his mouth but needing some sort of base with his brother to help him relax

As Sasuke's hands moved around his waist he winced slightly but let Sasuke hold him, wrapping one arm around Sasuke, the other covered in bandages to the fingers."I want.. I want you to be with me when I'm tested.. even if you're on the other side of the curtain.. Please Itachi" Sasuke muttered softly, his lips dry and his mouth trembling still. Itachi looked up, nodding. "I'll be with you, I promise, I wouldn't want you to be alone, this is very hard for you," he said softly as he gently kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"D-did the doctors tell you anything yet? Are you going to be okay?"

Itachi then blinked, looking down and shaking his head. "I woke up and realised you were talking, I don't know. I can't remember much, just screeching and then a crash, so much red everywhere and then nothing until I woke up here," he said softly. "I'll have to speak to the doctors," he said softly.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Sasuke's fingers slowly moved up to gently touch the wraps around his brothers head and over his eye, careful not to press onto them, just gently touching the fabric. "I could ask for one to come in.. they could.. they could test me and tell you of how you're doing.. would you like me to do that big brother?"He asked softly, his eyes locked on his fingers, still touching the fabric.

Itachi watched Sasuke's hand and fingers with his visible eye, feeling worried, sad and hurt at the same time. "Yes, that would be good Sasuke, but, if it hurts to move..." he trailed off, shutting his eyes. They were hurting.

A lot.

"I want to know if you're okay, so have them test you first... I... I don't know what I'd do if you'd gotten an illness thanks to that brat," Itachi said, pain and anger in his voice. Oh yes, once he found Naruto, that could be the tester on his new sword he'd received from Pein... yes... First murder victim for hurting Sasuke so much...

Letting his fingers drop to his brothers cheek, the younger Uchiha leant forwards, pressing his soft lips to his brothers rough ones, his eyes slipping closed briefly as he relished in the fact that he still had his brother near him for the time being, before hesitantly pulling away, his face flushed.

Itachi kissed back gently, not wanting to move too much. Everything was in pain at the moment. When Sasuke pulled away he looked up to his little brother, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"I'll go get the doctor" Sasuke said softly, crawling out of the bed and wincing as he started to walk to the door.

"Okay," he replied as he watched Sasuke leaving, shutting his eyes. Why had this happened? It wasn't fair. At all. Perhaps if he was stuck in hospital, he'd need to find someone to care for Sasuke... Shisui. Yes. He needed to somehow contact Shisui and get him to come so he could talk to him and tell him to look after Sasuke, in his house or in the house that they just moved to. It didn't matter, so long as Sasuke cold be looked after while he was here.

Before the pain that came with sex didn't seem to hurt as much, but now that Sasuke was thinking about it, it hurt a lot more than his first time with his brother. Slipping out the door, Sasuke looked around, hoping to spot a doctor.

There was little movement, a few doctors passed through the hall, clipboards in hand and stethoscopes around their neck.

Walking calmly up to one of the doctors Sasuke saw walking past, he touched their arm softly. Turning to him, one of the doctors blinked a few times before offering a small smile "Can I help you sir?" They asked, causing Sasuke to nod slowly "Ah.. I would like a.. a rape test?" He muttered softly, his gaze lowering to the floor so he didn't have to show his shame "And.. my brother would like some information on the accident he was in.." Feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder, Sasuke looked up, met with a gaze of sorrow from the doctor. His heart leapt to his throat, was his brother okay?

"When were you raped?" The doctor asked softly before shaking his head and walking Sasuke over to the room he had come out of. Momentarily ignoring the other male on the bed, the doctor let Sasuke sit on another bed, pulling a screen to separate them.

"A few hours ago" Sasuke replied as he sat down, his face flushing softly at the pain that shot up his back from such a simple movement.

"May you remove your clothes please, and I'll talk you through what is going to happen" Watching as Sasuke began hesitantly removing his clothes, the doctor placed his clipboard down.

Itachi opened his eyes as Sasuke entered the room. He needed to calm down, but when he saw the curtain go up and hide his little brother he felt panic rising. He wanted to know what was going on, why was Sasuke being hidden from him? He was his BROTHER damn it! Though, when he heard the request for Sasuke to remove his clothes, he felt a tinge of anger and slight jealousy. Damn it, Naruto had screwed everything up. The boy was DEAD. No, worse than dead, once he thought of what was worse than a slow torturous death...

"Do you know what rape is?" The Doctor asked, not wanting to upset the teen before him.

Itachi nearly scoffed at such an idiotic question as to what rape was. No, he just picked a random word in the dictionary, liked it and said that had happened to him. What was the doctor stupid??

"Of course I know!" Sasuke spat before whimpering, trying to see his brother through the curtain

"I didn't mean to offend.. but I'll give you the full run through." Taking a small breath, the doctor continued "Rape is any form of forced sexual activity that you don't agree to, ranging from touching to penetration. Rape is a crime. It's a crime even if you already know the person who attacked you, including a spouse, another family member, a friend or someone you work with. It's a crime even if you didn't fight back. It's a crime even if you were drinking, taking drugs, given drugs or were unconscious. Anyone can be raped, including men, women, children and elderly people." Smiling softly as the boy nodded his head, the doctor continued with his test "Have you removed or changed any of your clothes since the attack?"

Listening to the doctor explain what rape was Itachi felt his heart sink slowly. It was real. He didn't care that he'd just come out of a car accident, he didn't care that he was in extreme pain. No. Sasuke'd been raped because he was late to pick him up. He was such an IDIOT.

"No.." Sasuke said in slight embarrassment. Should he have? Letting his dark orbs look to the lighter ones of the doctor, Sasuke bit his lip softly.

"Good" was his reply as the doctors picked up his chart, flipping through the pages to a clean page, making a few notes "Your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Watching the man's eyebrows shoot up, his face showing disbelief for a few moments, the doctor nodded his head slowly. "I know your parents, they haven't yet been informed of your brother, but when they are its most likely they will be told of your own condition as well"

Making a move to protest, Sasuke was silenced with a hand raising to quiet him "They have to be informed, sorry.. shall we continue?"

Wincing as the doctor said there parents were going to be informed about both of them Itachi shut his eyes, turning his head away. No. They couldn't be told. As soon as their father heard... No... As soon as their father got a hold of them, they'd be punished severely for leaving the house. Itachi could see the two of them back in hospital with broken bones and bruises the size of their fathers fists littering them. He shuddered.

".. Okay" Sasuke said softly.

Moving as he explained, the doctor began to collect evidence from Sasuke's clothes and some semen that had trickled down the boys legs "The doctor in the emergency room will examine your body for injuries and collect evidence. There may be pieces of evidence such as clothing fibres, hairs, saliva, semen or body fluid that may help identify the attacker. In most hospitals, a "rape kit" is used to help collect evidence. A rape kit is a standard kit with little boxes, microscope slides and plastic bags for collecting and storing evidence. Samples of evidence may be used in court."

Blinking a few times and shuddering as he was touched so intimately, Sasuke looked at the doctor "I know who did it.."

Looking up with surprise and cursing himself that he actually forgot to ask if the boy knew who it was, the doctor nodded his head "Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke said with distaste, hating how the name that once sounded so nice on his lips, now sounded like dirt.

Letting the boy know he was listening by a small nod of his head, the doctor continued, this time standing up and going over to one of the draws in the room, pulling out a needle and tube

"Next, the doctor will need to do a blood test. Women will be checked for pregnancy and all rape victims are tested for diseases and infections that can be passed through sexual contact. Cultures of the cervix may be sent to a lab to check for disease, too. The results of these tests will come back in several days or a few weeks. It's important for you to see your own doctor in 1 or 2 weeks to review the results of these tests. If any of the tests are positive for disease or infection, you'll need to talk with your doctor about treatment" He added softly "Of course, until we find out the results it is advised not to participate in sexual activities, however the risk of getting a sexually transmitted infection during a rape is about 5 to 10."

Taking a sample of blood from the younger Uchiha, the doctor finished up his explanation "Being raped can have a huge effect on your life. You may be upset, and you may feel disbelief, fear, anxiety and guilt. You may have an upset stomach or feel nervous. About half of all people who are raped say they are depressed sometime in the first year after the attack. It's important that you keep appointments with your doctor. Be sure to tell him or her about any physical, emotional or sexual problems you have during this time, even if you don't think they're related to the rape" Giving the boy a small pat on the shoulder, the doctor handed him a hospital gown and took the evidence with him out the room, leaving his goodbye as "I'll send a doctor to inform you of your brothers condition"

After hearing the rest he kept his eyes shut, facing the ceiling. After he was sure the doctor had left he let out a deep shaky sigh. "I'll try help you as much as I can little brother, I know you're not okay, but we can hope you will be and I'll be with you no matter what, okay?" He said softly through the curtain as he opened his eyes, looking at his brothers shadow sadly.

Walking around the curtain, Sasuke nodded his head, sitting on his brothers bed, his feet swinging over the floor as he hummed softly, feeling better now that the test was out of the way.

Itachi gave a sad smile, gently rubbing Sasuke's thigh as the other sat down before pulling his hand away, hearing footsteps. He blinked, looking up as he saw another doctor enter the room, smiling. How odd. "Hello, Itachi Uchiha isn't it?" He asked with a smile as Itachi mumbled a quick 'yes'. He couldn't nod, it felt too much like his neck would snap if he moved it too much.

"My name is Hatori Yagami, I was the lead doctor in the operation you just came out of," the doctor said, sticking out his hand.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, feeling faint and dizzy. "Operation?" He asked softly. How was he to know? He'd just... Gone into operation.

The doctor smiled, picking up the clipboard at the end of his bed. "Yes, it went rather well, we thought we'd lost you a few times, you're quite the strong man Uchiha," he said as he studied the first page, flicking through as Itachi's face paled. He'd nearly died?! What kind of a hospital was this? And the doctor said it so cheerily, as if he was just another bloke who'd nearly died in operation.


	11. Moved

Kawww, finally, just finished going through this chapter and making it all lovely for you to read. Next chapter will be up fairly soon

Enjoy

* * *

After a moments silence the doctor sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, smile gone. "Now, my colleague said you wanted the details right?" He asked as he glimpsed over as if noticing Sasuke for the first time. "Are you comfortable me saying this in front of..."

"He's my little brother, I don't mind, if he's comfortable to hear it, he's concerned too, I guess," Itachi said as he looked up at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and gave a nod. "You're comfortable hearing about your big brothers condition, or would you like to step out of the room while I speak with him?" The doctor asked kindly, no longer smiling. It was obvious some serious news.

Biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought about the request, Sasuke's gaze turned to his brother, bandaged and fresh from an operation. No, if he had to hear what had been happening, he would want to hear it now, when he could ask questions about what was going to happen afterwards, and if his brother would need constant care and assistance.

If he did, Sasuke wanted to be the one doing it. "I'll stay" He said softly, looking back to the doctor. After all it was only fair, Itachi had heard about him, so he should hear about Itachi.

Itachi smiled to the doctor. "Continue then," he said softly as the doctor sighed, moving around to the other side of the bed.

"Well, let's start off then, good news, or bad news first?"

"There's a bad news?" Itachi asked softly. He was almost worried what this 'bad news' was, but, how could there be any good news in an operation except the fact that he lived? "Good news, then bad," Itachi said. He saw no good news in 'You've just come out of a car crash, gone through an operation and lived, CONGRATULATIONS'. No. That wasn't good news, that was 'Shit, I was just in a car crash and nearly died.'

The doctor sighed, nodding. "Alright, good news, we managed to save you and your arm, a few of the other medics thought it may have needed to be amputated but we saved it," the doctor said and that very nearly made Itachi faint.

"Thankfully, nothing of yours needs to be amputated, replaced or need serious operation treatment, you haven't got any brain damage and are still conscious and not in a coma," he said as he picked up the clipboard again.

"Okay, that was the good news I take it? And the bad?" Itachi was almost scared to be asking this and suddenly wished his little brother couldn't hear this so he could sugar coat it and make it look like he was fine.

The doctor took in a deep breathe. "The bad news. You will be here quite a while, and you're also going to need therapy to teach yourself to walk again, your legs have sustained quite the damage to some bones and you're going to have to wait for them to heal and then start to walk again with the aid of some special equipment," the doctor started. "Do you live with your parents still?" He asked.

"No, we moved out recently. I live with my brother," Itachi said softly. He was hating this. He hated that stupid moron who couldn't drive a car.

The doctor turned to Sasuke. "Now, you're going to have to take care of your brother when we release him, okay? You're going to have to do some special treatments, and you'll have to make sure he takes the medicines we're going to give him, okay?" He said softly to Sasuke. Itachi shut his eyes.

No, he didn't want Sasuke to hear this any more, he himself didn't want to hear this any more. "Apart from perhaps some breathing problems and some moments of black out, that's all. The gash on your head's been stitched up and with luck and special creams it shouldn't scar, you have a handsome face, it would be a shame to leave scars," the doctor said with a smile as he bent over, tilting up Itachi's chin, making the elder Uchiha groan, the fingers on his left hand clenching in pain.

"Your neck will also be a bit tender for a while, I don't recommend moving it a lot, you've just pulled a muscle there in the jolt when the cars collided," the doctor explained as he took out a small device, flicking it on. "Could you open your eye for me please?" Itachi did so, biting his lip as the torch was shined into it.

Stupid bastard.

He hated hospitals and he wanted out NOW. After a while the doctor pulled back and nodded, scribbling something down on the clipboard. "I'll return in a few minutes, I'll just get your prescription medicine and then have a chat with your brother with what his duties will be, unless of course you're to move back with your parents, but I'll tell them the same information," The doctor said before slowly exiting the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

Sasuke was at a blank. He could have ended his own suffering, one swipe of the knife and nothing would harm him any more. A few extra plain killers and he would slowly die, revelling in his last moments that he would no longer feel any pain.

A jump from the roof and he'd be gone, left, and no-one would care, except maybe Itachi. If only he hadn't been so stupid before hand, he should never have started any of this, if only he had succeeded the first time he had tried to kill himself, he couldn't help but think how Itachi wouldn't have any of this shit now.

Feeling his hands shaking, his body tremble as he fought back the tears threatening to ruin his calm exposure, Sasuke let his head drop, his black bangs covering his eyes. He could feel it, now, the falling feeling, the rush before the chaos, he could see the knife covered in his own blood, dripping from the end as he cut and cut until all that was left was the colour red.

But he couldn't help thinking how selfish he's being. How, if he suddenly left during the hardest moment, his love, the one he lives for, would have nothing left. Amongst all that, he thought himself lucky, in the tiniest of ways. He wasn't alone, not really. He had been blessed with a brother who could stay with him, blessed with a lover who would always be beside him.

No more family fights, for they were the same person. And yet, he still needed the pain, the pain to let him know it was okay to cry and be weak, because in the end, its only the pain that kept him going this far.

Itachi shut his eyes, keeping quiet, trying to control his breathing. He had to keep calm. Had to be brave. For Sasuke. "Are you okay Sasuke?" He asked softly as he lifted his less injured hand up, hugging Sasuke around the waist briefly as he looked up at him. He felt so guilty. He was causing his brother pain after he promised to protect him.

Pah.

Some brother he was if he let Sasuke get raped. He smiled slightly. "I guess you'll be walking to school for a while, huh?" He asked with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Letting out a choked sob at his brothers words, Sasuke shook his head, his hands moving up to clear the tears from his eyes "I'm not going back there, never.. I'd have to see him.. I'd have to remember.. I just want to care for you.. forever, the day you die, is the day I die"

Itachi held Sasuke gently, gently rubbing the others stomach. "Shh, it's okay Sasuke, we'll transfer you to another school or you can get home schooled, I'll be fine, in a few months it'll be like there never was an accident," he said softly.

"Sasuke, turn around and look at me, I can't sit up, so you're going to have to come to me, I don't want you to be upset, okay?" he said softly as he reached up a bit more,wincing at a small pain in his shoulder which passed as he gently stroked Sasuke's cheek and hair from behind.

Shaking his head, Sasuke stood up, his whole body shaking as he wiped at the tears spilling over his face furiously "You can't see me like this.. I'm, not worth your love..". He would run, like the coward his was. Already following through with his actions, no matter how selfish he knew he was being, Sasuke ran and on his way out, he grabbed a scalpel of the tray and ran to the bathroom.

Itachi blinked, frowning worriedly. "It's okay, Sasuke, you are, please don't be upset," Itachi said softly, hoping to calm the boy down, eyes widening as the other bolted and. Took a scalpel.

Sasuke could end it. In one swift movement. Locking himself in one of the stalls, Sasuke sat down on the seat, his eyes wide as he stared the beginning of his end.

Oh no. Not now. Tears filled Itachi's eyes in panic and, regardless of pain; he used his good arm to push himself up, crying out in pain, his back and chest feeling like they were crushed. But... Sasuke was going to kill himself. No, he couldn't!

Shaking as he turned he forced his legs over the bed, tears now running down his cheeks from fear for Sasuke and from the immense pain in his body. He didn't cry, no, he didn't even cry when he was six and broke his leg, but to have him crying over pain and for Sasuke, it was definitely getting to the eldest Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" He yelled out, groaning in pain as his legs gave out beneath him, feeling something shatter in his leg, gasping. He couldn't breathe. The panic and the pain in his chest was horrible, it was suffocating. "Sasu... Sasuke!" He yelled out, coughing as he started to crawl, the machines torn off his body as his long ebony hair hung around his face, his bandages bleeding again. He reached the door, taking short shallow breathes as he cursed. "Sasuke... Where... Are you? ANSWER ME SASUKE! Come back NOW!" Itachi said loudly, tears running down his cheeks. Oh lord, if he was too late...

He shook his head, regretting it as his neck jolted in pain. He couldn't think such stuff. He had to hope, no, he knew he'd be there for Sasuke and Sasuke would be alive and well, he... He had to be... Coughing, he tried standing again, only to feel a hot liquid running down his chin now as well, droplets of blood on the floor where he'd coughed and where it had dropped through some of the bandages, a large smear of the liquid on the floor from where he'd had to drag his legs to reach the door.

Hearing his brothers scream from close by, Sasuke shook his head, the hand holding the scalpel shaking before he let it drop, the clatter on the floor bringing him to a sense of serenity. He had fought it, the urge to end it all, and in a way, he had stopped a part of himself from dying with the cut he was sure wouldn't have actually ended his life.

Standing up, hoping his brother wasn't foolish enough to try and move, Sasuke washed his face, feeling a small smile play on his lips. Nah, his brother wouldn't have moved, not if he was in pain, he knew his brother and he was no fool. "Its okay Big brother" He called softly, hoping his voice would reach others ears.

Itachi coughed, chest heaving. A few doctors had already started running after hearing shouts and after their pagers went off stating that the heart machine had died, so they rushed to help save the victim. Sighting Itachi on the floor a few doctors ran up. "Is he still conscious? Sir, sir, can you hear us, nod if you can hear us," A doctor spoke to Itachi.

Mentally Itachi slapped them, he couldn't nod, but he could hear them... Faintly. Feeling some of the doctors lift him up he groaned, blood running from the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin as they lay him down, attaching some machines.

"Shut the door," One commanded and they moved shutting the door, a doctor standing outside. Itachi tried to fight away the doctors, even some of them, but his legs now refused to move at all, his arm feeling like it was crushed beneath thousands of kilograms. "Sa-Sasu...ke..." He groaned out, a doctor frowning. "Sasuke?"

"His younger brother, this is Itachi Uchiha," Another doctor commented as the firsts eyes widened. "We'll find your brother for you, okay? Just lie down, please," the doctor said as Itachi tried to get up. He could barely speak and barely move, he had to get Sasuke some help! Sasuke could be hurt, or dying!

A doctor scowled and turned to the drawer, it was obvious that the teen would do more damage to himself if he kept moving so he pulled out a needle with some sedative, pushing it into Itachi's veins and slowly the Uchiha's movement stopped. The four in the room sighed.

"Start inspecting the wounds, you, start cleaning the wounds, you, start cleaning the floor and I'll try and find his brother," a doctor said as the other three nodded. He left the room, shutting it and looking around.

Walking out the bathroom, Sasuke smiled to himself, happy that he had finally gotten around to stopping himself from cutting. Startled as he saw a doctor come out of the room they had previously been in, covered in blood, Sasuke ran over to him, panic in his voice "Is everything okay? How's my brother?"


	12. Kisame, not your average B grade student

Ahaha, I bet you all hate me right now huh? Sorry it was so bloody long for updating, seriously, I had a bad day and ended up dropping EVERYTHING. Looking back on it, it's been nearly a year since I last spoke to the co-writer of this, but thankfully, they don't hate me

THANKYOU!

So yes, let me know what you think of this chapter, and of getting regualr updates. I shall try my hardest :D

Enjoy~

* * *

The doctor blinked, turning around and looking with a straight face at Sasuke. "You're Itachi Uchiha's brother, am I correct? Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked before looking at the other and nodding. "Hnn, yes, you do resemble your brother a bit," he mumbled before sighing, walking to Sasuke.

"We've just had to force your brother into a medically induced sleep, it means we've just put him to sleep for a while so he doesn't hurt himself any more, he must have panicked when you left the room and we found him trying to leave, so our doctors are currently checking his wounds and will do an X-Ray to make sure he hasn't shattered any more bones, right now, they're fragile due to the accident, so he shouldn't really be sitting up, walking and leaving the bed is way out of the question," The doctor said scornfully, shaking his head. He sighed, turning to look back at the room.

"If you have a weak stomach, I wouldn't go in, they're taking the bandages off and cleaning the wounds, some of them have been re-opened and have started to bleed again," he explained as he paused in front of the door.

Looking horrified, Sasuke slowly shook his head, the words sinking in as he looked at the doctor. No, it couldn't be true. Storming past the doctor, Sasuke threw open the door to see his brother, walking inside and pausing, his eyes widening further at the sight before him...

A few of the doctors looked up before carrying on with what they were doing. One of them held Itachi's arm, now no longer covered in bandages but soaked with blood, slicing up and down it, a cloth gently being pressed to try and stop the bleeding, while another doctor was doing that to the other one of his legs, the other one bandaged and the bleeding stopped.

The one cleaning the floor stood, finished with his task and moved the blood filled bucket to the side before moving to help the rest of the team, a breathing mask adjusted on Itachi's face. "Kid, you shouldn't be in here you know, not a pretty sight. Would you like us to call you back in when we're done or when he wakes up?" One of them spoke up as they pulled out the bandages, starting to wrap Itachi's leg.

"N-no" Sasuke said softly, taking a step back, his chest heaving. His brother should have known better, his brother should have stayed in the bed. But he didn't, and he was a fool for it. Sighing softly, Sasuke rubbed one of his arms. Damn it, it was times like these he wanted to call Naruto, but he really didn't want to do that right now, the rapist bastard. He had no-one... wait. He did, he knew one other phone number, and that was Kisame's. He could call him, and then everything would look better. Walking out the room, despite his protest, Sasuke went in search of the nearest phone.

The doctor blinked, looking over sadly at the younger male before continuing to wrap up some of Itachi's bloodied limbs.

Smiling softly as he reached a phone at the reception, Sasuke asked the receptionist if he could make a quick phone call. Upon being told yes, Sasuke picked up the phone and quickly dialed the numbed he had remembered from his brother ".. Hello?" He said softly as it was picked up[/quote]

A long sigh came at the other end. "Hello, Kisame speaking," came the scratchy deep tone of the blue shark like male. He was slightly cranky. Why? Because he had been swimming and heard the phone ring, so there had better be a good reason he was interrupted...

Blushing at the fact that Kisame sounded annoyed, meaning he had interrupted the older male, Sasuke looked hesitant before speaking just as softly as he had before "Kisame-san.. This is Sasuke-kun, Itachi's brother.. I'm in the hospital.. can you come over? Big brothers in a bad condition and I have no-one else.."

Kisame froze before relaxing. It was Sasuke? That was fine then, if it had been some telemarketer, he would have asked for their address and killed them before feeding them to Zetsu. Thankfully society didn't know about the schizophrenic cannibal hiding nearby in the abandoned house Akatsuki used for meetings.

Listening to Sasuke he blinked, frowning slightly. "You're in hospital Sasu-kun?" He asked as he leant against the wall. Then he froze. Itachi is in a bad condition. He stood up, biting his lip, which, wasn't a good idea for people wit teeth as sharp as his.

"I'll be there in five minutes, hang tight, okay?" he said before hanging up and basically sprinting into the car, shoving the keys in and slamming down on the acceleration. The hospital was fifteen minutes away by car... But if you were speeding, you nearly halved the time.

Hanging up the phone, Sasuke walked out the hospital, only in the gown provided, first making sure that he wasn't exposing himself, thankful that he had been given a gown with both a front and a back. Sitting on one of the benches outside, in the fresh air, Sasuke waited for his brothers friend Kisame to arrive.

Kisame sped the whole way, arriving in four minutes and parking the car in the first space he found before slamming the door and locking it and running towards the hospital doors. He spotted Sasuke and ran faster before slowing down and pausing in front of the boy. "Got here in four Sasu-kun, now, tell me what's up... You're dressed like you belong here. Where's Itachi?" He asked. Of all Itachi's friends next to Shisui, Kisame was definitely the closest.

"Ah yes.." Sasuke said, looking down to the gown he was wearing "Something happened.. and Nii-san is inside, they're bandaging him up.." Whimpering softly, Sasuke turned back to Kisame "He's really bad.. He.." He finished, unable to say any more

Kisame blinked. Bandaging him? "What is it, tell me Sasu-kun, it's okay, it'll be okay. Itachi's tough, he'll pull through whatever it is happened," He said as he knelt down in front of Sasuke, giving the other an encouraging smirk, showing all of his pointed teeth. He really wanted to just run in there and see Itachi himself, he was afraid the boy was over exaggerating something like a broken bone, or, a cut... Yeah, that was it, nothing serious... "Come on, let's go inside, I'm sure your brothers worried where you've run to," he said softly as he stood, gently patting Sasuke's hair.

Standing up, Sasuke looked down to Kisame, frowning "Didn't you see the news? Big brother was in a car accident, they said he could have lost his leg, how can you smile at a time like this?" He said angrily before promptly stomping away from the elder male and inside

Kisame blinked, his blue tinted face paling dramatically. He watched Sasuke storm off before he stood, running after the other. Being taller than Itachi by at least two feet, he easily minuscule the younger and shorter brother, and caught up with him easy, gently catching his wrist. "Sasuke, show me where Itachi is please. I don't watch the news, I didn't know. Please... Show me where he is," he begged softly. Kisame was already starting to freak out. Itachi? Car crash... No... The other was too careful, to precise with his driving. Itachi couldn't be struck down by a car crash... Could he?

Looking up to Kisame with teary eyes, Sasuke nodded, holding Kisame's hand for support as he walked along the corridors, bringing him to Itachis room. Pushing open the door, Sasuke hesitantly walked inside, looking over to his brothers bed and whimpering again.

Kisame gripped Sasuke's hand gently, noticing the other using it to hold himself up almost and walked along beside him, looking down worriedly. Had Sasuke been involved in the car crash perhaps? He wasn't too sure. When they reached the room he took in a deep breathe looking in and a look of horror plastered itself on his face.

"Good lord, Itachi..." he breathed as he gently let go of Sasuke's hand, walking forward. He looked down at the breathing mask placed over the too-pale teens face, glancing at all the viewable bandages. He was still in the medically induced sleep, although Kisame didn't know and only thought the other was still unconscious.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he muttered as he moved a strand of Itachi's hair out of his face with the uttermost care. He normally treated Itachi like he was china, but now he used more care now that he saw the male looking so... So fragile for perhaps the first time in his life since Primary school when Itachi had to take his baby brother to school because their parents refused to care for him, causing him to collapse from exhaustion and illness one time.

That was the only time he'd seen Itachi weakened, and then he'd vowed to protect him. He scoffed at himself, sitting down on a chair beside the bed. "Some friend I am, letting Itachi get hurt like this," He mumbled, running a hand through his deep blue hair.

Sitting down on the other bed, Sasuke refused to look at his brother, feeling guilty, thinking that is he hadn't run off, his brother would be fine. He was scared that Itachi would leave him, would die and he would have to go back to his parents, not being able to keep the house, or even to keep himself sain with his lover gone. He couldn't survive without Itachi, he loved him too much, and he depended on his so much it was unrealistic.

Kisame sighed, watching Itachi for a while, noticing the small shuddering breathes, the heart monitor beeping slowly but steadily. This was hurting him. With a sigh, he stood up, looking over to Sasuke. "He'll be fine soon, trust me, this is your brother, this is Itachi Uchiha... He won't let a silly old car crash keep him down," He said softly, trying to smile, trying to make the best of the situation... Hoping... Hoping his friend would... Wake up.

Nodding to Kisame, Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze to the others eyes. "Kisame-san.. I.. Me and Naruto-kun.. well, I don't think I could face him right now.. do you mind if I stay with you during my frees?" He asked softly, hoping the elder would let him, he didn't think he stand around any hyper active blondes for the moment.

Kisame blinked and nodding, smiling, patting the boys head. "Of course, I understand. Itachi and I are like bro's, so I consider you a friend and a bro too, and I'll look after you too, I promised that to Itachi when he was watching over you and raising you," he said softly as he sat down next to Sasuke, placing an arm around his shoulders in a friendly type of way.

"You can always count on me, alright? You can stay with me while we wait for Itachi to get better, he's told me about your parents, so I sure as hell aint letting you go back there, so if you deem me trustworthy, you can stay at my place," he said softly, giving the others shoulder a soft comforting squeeze before he let go.

"Thankyou" Sasuke said softly before leaning into Kisame's touch, a smile on his face "You have no idea how much this means to me" He whispered, looking over to his brother with sad eyes. "I don't know... how we're going to cope"

Kisame flashed Sasuke a friendly brave smile. "Together, that's how we'll cope, you'll be fine, I'll be fine, and I'm sure as soon as Itachi wakes up he's going to be our lovely Evil Low Blood Pressure Lord again, never was one for waking up early, huh?" He asked with a chuckle as he looked at Itachi.

"I mean, this doesn't seem like it would hold him down, Itachi's pulled through plenty and come out on top, but, not with relationships, one thing he fails at, that's where you come in, you're gonna have to help him and give him tips to score a nice hot date, alright?" He joked as he gently pat Sasuke's back, leaning back on the bed, holding himself up with his hands.

Blushing softly, Sasuke nodded his head slightly, a small smile on his face "Yeah, I'll give him tips when he's awake, tell him where he should take his date and things.. It will be awesome.. I just hope he gets well soon, I need to talk to him" Sasuke said, his whole more brightening. He was looking forward to his brothers recovery now, it was going to be great to have his brother back.

Kisame chuckled, grinning at Sasuke. He'd always been rather close to Itachi, so, as a consequence he was pretty comfortable with Sasuke, he'd had to help Itachi while Sasuke was a baby and growing up. In a sense, they'd grown up together. "Good on ya Sasu-kun, and knowing him, he'll wake up soon, demand his homework from me, probably eat and then get right back up and go to work," he said with a chuckle before blinking, noticing the small blush, a smirk twisting on his lips.

"Heey~ Am I uninformed about something? You're smiling like you know something! Come on, let Kisame-Nii-San know!" he said as he leant down so he was Sasuke's height.

Blushing darker, Sasuke tried to blink innocently up to Kisame, unable however to stop the smile still playing on his lips. Kisame-Nii-San? That was a new one, but he'd defiantly use it, if only to confuse the people around them who knew for a fact that they weren't related. Shaking his head, Sasuke continued to smile "Its a secret" After all, he didn't know if Itachi wanted anyone to know, and how Kisame would react to their incestuous relationship.

Kisame's grin only grew at the tint of red on Sasuke's cheeks. "Oooh~! It is something, it's something juicy!" He said with a chuckled, playfully ruffling the others hair. "Come on? A secret! You can tell me, who says I'm a blabbermouth?" He asked with a smirk. He leaned in. "Come on, whisper it if you must," he said as he then gasped, hand covering his mouth in mock shock. "Oh my gosh~ He already has himself a hot little boy, is that it? You could have told me~!!! .... That's it right? I guessed it, didn't I?" He asked with a grin. Kisame was good at this, over-dramatising for younger people, that's why he was such a good babysitter.

Blushing darker, Sasuke looked up into the others startling blue eyes. Now he had his own questions to answer. Why had Kisame suddenly decided it was a hot little boy? That not only covered Sasuke himself, but a lot of other boys at school. Was there someone else Itachi had spoken about to Kisame? "W-who has my brother mentioned to you, Kisame-nii-san, and what did he say about them?"

"Oh? He hasn't said... Wow, more frigid than I thought, good grief, and I keep TELLING him he won't get rejected but he's so afraid, my silly, silly Ita-kun," Kisame said with a dramatic sigh. He then grinned. "I won't say, I'll let Itachi tell you, it's been obvious to me for AGES, I mean, never leaves the poor boy alone, you'd think that he'd catch onto someone like Itachi keeping him 24/7," Kisame joked, looking down at the others face and blinking. "Holy fuck, you don't actually know... oops?" He said with a shy smile. Of course, Itachi had consoled in Kisame after the blue male had guessed it years ago and Kisame had supported the whole thing, after all, Itachi was his first, and definitely best, friend.

Now looking highly confused, and completely adorable, Sasuke grabbed onto the front of Kisame's shirt, tugging it and letting his eyes narrow "Tell me, this very second, because if you don't tell me, I won't tell you who Nii-san is dating" Huffing loudly, Sasuke pulled his hands away, turning and folding his arms over his chest, throwing a tantrum. Usually he didn't do this infront of people, but after being raped, he couldn't care less who saw him pout.

Kisame blinked, staring down at Sasuke and chuckling. He'd seen Itachi get that look thousands of times a week when they were younger, and Itachi always caved in to it. Thankfully, he had a slightly higher resistance. Though, he was hooked when the other said that Itachi was in fact dating someone.

"Hold on? He is? He's asked the boy? THANK GOD!" Kisame said with a laugh as he stood up, stretching. "It's about time you prick, I told you he'd say yes, but nooo, you didn't believe me, ah, if you were awake and could move you'd clobber my ass wouldn't you?" Kisame said to Itachi as he moved over turning and looking at Sauke with a smile. "So... How did he do it? How'd he ask?" He asked Sasuke with a smile as he moved back to the bed, sitting down cross legged beside Sasuke.

Narrowing his eyes further at Kisame, Sasuke refused to say anything [b]"No, I'm not falling for that one, you didn't mention a name, so I'm not about to tell you how he asked this certain someone until you give me a name"

Kisame chuckled, shaking his head and ruffling Sasuke's hair playfully. "I may be a B grade student, but I'm not an entire idiot. How'd he ask you? Come on, I've known he's been crushing on you for years now," he said with a smile before blinking, a look of slight shock crossing his face. "U-Um... It.... It is YOU who's dating him and I didn't just blab Itachi's biggest secret??" He asked softly and shakily. Damn, if he had, he could see himself six feet underground...

Blushing and smiling brightly, Sasuke nodded his head, looking down to his hands which he had folded neatly in his lap. "He.. well.. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, it went to fast.. but I think we both confessed, and well... I told him of my dream job.. t-to be a stripper.. one thing led to the other" Unable to continue from embarrassment, Sasuke looked up to Kisame.

Kisame grinned. Ah, story time. Lovely, and then, when Itachi woke up, it was a big congratulations and an 'About bloody time!' Listening to Sasuke, Kisame had to raise his eyebrows. Sasuke wanted to be a stripper? Hold on... One thing... led to... Another? "Score, nice one, so Itachi finally got laid?" Kisame asked, grinning, taking a stab in the dark. He'd heard 'One thing lead to another' so many times, he knew what it basically implied.

Turning his head to give Kisame a light glare, although he only gave it half-heartedly, Sasuke couldn't help but blush. He knew guys would 'kiss and tell' all the time at school, and he had been hoping he wouldn't have to do the same thing, but talking to Kisame like this, his brothers second best friend, well it wasn't so bad. He just hoped he wouldn't have to talk to Shisui He really hated him, the guy made his skin crawl, making him want to crawl into a dark corner and hide. Letting a small smile pass over his lips it was quickly replaced with a scowl

"Shut up, you don't have to make it sound like I'm some whore.." Suddenly and image of Naruto above him made his eyes turn sad, looking down to his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure if he had been leading the blonde on, because if he had, he was no better than a whore.

Kisame chuckled, patting the others back. "Nice going, hit two birds with one stone, maybe now Itachi'll relax a bit and act less tense, eh?" He said with a chuckle. "But you aren't a whore, unless you're leading your brother on," Kisame said as he turned to Sasuke, a slight frown on his face. "He cares very much for you, he'd shatter completely if you did all this for him and then decided to date some other bloke," he said softly, sternly.

He'd seen Itachi growing up, saw how he cared for Sasuke, and along with that, he'd seen Itachi be very fragile and weak, almost human the way he showed weakness when he was younger, now... Well, Kisame had no idea when his friend had become so cold and distant to everyone and when he'd suddenly felt the urge to be like a superman and do Uni, two jobs at once and watch over his brother.

Kisame sighed, glancing over to Itachi. "You're very lucky to still have him, he does so much on your behalf, most would have been dead by now in his position, but he told me the only reason he's doing this is for you," he said as he then looked at Sasuke, noticing the sad eyes. "What's up? I didn't upset you did I?"

"N-no" Sasuke said softly, leaning his hand on the others shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed as he sighed softly "But, I think I was leading someone else on without realising.. thats why I'm in here, Kisame-nii-san." Although he didn't want to tell his brothers best friend of his rape, he knew that now he needed to tell him, because it wouldn't do for Naruto to go around and tell people they were dating when in reality it was rape. "This morning, I forgot we had no school so I went home with Naruto... and then he.. he" Taking a small breath of air, Sasuke muttered softly "He raped me"


	13. Road to Recovery

Told you there would be regular-ish updates. The story is back on track and being all awesome and stuff.

This is the last part of this section, so after this chapter it will be a time skip to during Itachi's recovery at home, okay dears?

Enjoy

* * *

Kisame blinked, listening to Sasuke. Wait? Sasuke was in here too? He glanced down and fully noticed the hospital robe and realised he wasn't involved in the car crash and he wasn't there being treated for shock... It was something else? Listening quietly he felt a full shock hit him.

Itachi, car crash, Sasuke, rape.

Both brothers with tragedies in a single day. Kisame leaned over, pulling Sasuke in a warm embrace. "It'll be okay Sasu-kun, we'll take care of all this," he whispered softly, his eyes narrowing. He was wondering how Itachi would react, or how much of their small Akatsuki group would love to simply kill Naruto now.

Then again, he had no doubt that the person who hit Itachi and got him into the hospital was now on the assassinations list and was to be killed soon. Pein got news fast, so he was probably working on something already.

Clinging desperately to Kisame, Sasuke buried his face in the others chest, upset and unaware of what would happen to Naruto. He had no idea about what the group was like, and wasn't even sure who else knew. He had an idea that Itachi had been apart or an organisation of some sort, but what it included was a mystery to him.

Kisame sighed, frowning as he held Sasuke, gently rubbing soothing circles into the others back before briefly glancing over at Itahci. He had to blink a few times before smiling and sighing. The other had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning star shine, the earth says hello," Kisame spoke softly. The usual morning greeting he used when teasing Itachi who was not at all a morning person.

Itachi blinked, trying to move, even a bit, but he was stuck, that was for sure. After a while, he realised they'd tied him down to the bed, ah, lovely. "Is... Sasuke with you? Where's Sasuke?" He asked softly, not being able to turn his head, but he wanted his little brother so badly, needing to know if he was okay.

Making his voice audible, Sasuke lifted his head from Kisame's chest, looking over to his brother "You're so stupid, big brother.. you.. you could have died" He whimpered, resting his forehead against Kisame's chest lightly, trying to control his sobbing. It wouldn't do well if he burst out into tears. An Uchiha never cried, ever, it just wasn't what they did, and to top if off, to cry in front of someone so important to his brother.

Itachi blinked, feeling guilty and bit his lip lightly. "I'm sorry... But... I got so worried about you," he said softly.

Kisame blinked, holding Sasuke as he looked at Itachi. "He's right, you shouldn't go getting hurt like this, Pein won't be very pleased," Kisame spoke softly as Itachi frowned.

"I couldn't care right now, I'm more worried about Sasuke," Itachi said softly as he gave a small tug at the restraints on one of his arms, wincing slightly. "Could you two do me a favour and untie these please?" He asked softly as Kisame shook his head.

"Obviously they're there for a reason," Kisame said, otherwise, he would have. He glanced down and looked at Sasuke smiling. He knew that look. After raising him with Itachi, he knew what that look was. "Hey, Sasuke, it's okay to cry you know, I've seen worse, like, I've seen Ita-"

"Another word from your mouth and the whole town will know of every little embarrassing thing you've done since you were four," Itachi threatened. Kisame shut his mouth, simply holding Sasuke. That was a scary threat. Well, for him anyway.

Letting out a choked giggle, Sasuke shook his head "I don't want to cry, it gives me headaches and then I have to lie down or I pass out"

Kisame smiled gently, looking down at Sasuke. "Oh really then? Just like your brother then."

"What DID I say Kisame?"

"My bad, my bad," Kisame said with a chuckle as Itachi faintly smiled.

Pulling away from Kisame, Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes before standing up and calmly walking over to his brother and resting a hand on his forehead "You're an idiot, the doctors said you could have died... Please 'Tachi, don't do it again, I don't want to loose you"

Feeling his brothers hand on his head Itachi smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't had made me think you were about to kill yourself, I decided no point in living without you, so I may as well take the risk," he said softly as he shut his eyes, resting his head against Sasuke's hand with a smile.

There was a small silence before Kisame laughed softly. "You finally got laid."

"Shut up Kisame."

Glaring at the blue tinted male who had an obscene obsession with fish, Sasuke turned his attention back to his brother, before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his head, pulling back quickly. He wanted him to get well fast, and just hoped he would.

Kisame chuckled at the glare and watched Sasuke kiss Itachi. That looked so much better, he'd never seen Itachi looking so peaceful and happy.

"I told you Itachi... I told you he wouldn't hate you or reject you, what made you think he would hate you?" Kisame said softly as Itachi sighed.

"I just... I dunno, it's homosexual love. If people thought that was wrong enough, it's incest, so, I didn't know Sasuke's views on that... I guess I was afraid of loosing my baby brother," Itachi said softly, eyes still shut.

"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Sasuke muttered angrily, his gaze turning to Kisame again. He couldn't be angry at his brother, not for this, so the only other one he could angry at is Kisame. Sighing softly at letting it drop, Sasuke pouted, looking at his brothers restraints. If he hadn't moved out of the bed in the first place Sasuke would be curled up with him this very moment, no doubt fondling and being fondled by his brother."Stupid Itachi" He muttered softly.

Kisame laughed heartily, shaking his head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I helped Itachi raise you, I know what to do or how to talk if I want to secretly talk to your brother without you noticing," he said with a laugh as Itachi sighed.

"Kisame, stop if he says so, besides, I'm rather uncomfortable with you questioning my sexual life," Itachi said softly, eyes still shut.

Kisame sighed. "Alright, alright, you're the boss," Kisame replied with a grin as Itachi's lips faintly twitched into a smile. Even though they looked like they fought, Itachi and Kisame were rather close.

Itachi then opened his eyes and smiled. "I am rather stupid, aren't I?" he said with a smile.

"Rather?!" Sasuke snorted before shaking his head "Try incredibly, you do realise that by doing this you've lengthened your recovery time, right? That means more hours I'll have to stay off school and look after you and I don't think you'll be able to work like this, so where we're going to get the money for the house from I don't know, because I can't work, go to school and look after you, and I'm not taking out a loan"

Itachi blinked. Okay... So the points Sasuke brought up were true.

He couldn't work at either job, actually.

Couldn't go to Uni.

Could barely do anything for himself at the moment, not even feed himself.

Yeah, he felt like a vegetable and a looser. "Sorry Sasuke," he said softly, closing his eyes. He felt so bad, his brother now had to care for him like some elderly person.

Kisame sighed, licking his lips and standing up. "Hey, I've got a savings account, I could give you two a hand, least I could do to pay you back for all these years, besides, I work as well and Pein's gonna be paying me a whole wad of cash after doing a mission for him recently," he said softly as he smiled. Anything to help his closest friends.

Looking up to Kisame, Sasuke pouted. He hated taking things from others, mostly when he knew they may need it. Shaking his head, Sasuke smiled up to the Kisame "That would help, but we'll only use as little as possible, it would be unfair for you to pay for someone else's mistake.."

Kisame sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know, but it would still help you two, I really don't want to just stand back and do nothing, y'know?" he said softly as he looked down at his hands before hearing Sasuke speak again.

As if a light bulb had been switched on by Sasuke's brain, the younger Uchiha turned to his brother "Ita-san, you can claim off of the insurance, can't you?" At least that way they wouldn't have to take most of Kisame's money.

Itachi blinked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Duh! Insurance! If the other guy still lived he could sue the other of thousands of dollars, perhaps even hundreds of thousands if what the doctor before said was true and he had nearly passed away in operation. "Yeah, we could get lots from our insurance, but also we could sue him. There were witnesses to the crash, I'm sure and he was bloody AIMING to hit me, so... We could sue him if... If he's still alive..." he mumbled, biting his lip now.

Running his fingers through what he could reach of his brothers hair, Sasuke smiled to himself.

Things would go back to normal, and he was sure that things with Naruto would be the same after a while, and even though that thought made him sad and shudder inside, he knew that he didn't want to cause any more trouble for his lover.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed tiredly.

It had been a long day, full of terrible happenings and things he just wanted to suppress. All he needed was to sleep and forget for just a bit, that he had been raped and his brother nearly died... 'just.. for a bit..' Slumping forwards, luckily not falling over, Sasuke began to sleep.

Itachi closed his eyes softly as Sasuke stroked his hair before feeling the other stop. When he opened his eyes he saw the other slumped forward, breathing softly and eyes shut.

"He's fallen asleep, hasn't he?" Kisame asked softly as Itachi smiled.

"Yeah, poor little brother. Here, untie me and shift me over, but be gentle, but let Sasuke lie down beside me, okay?" Itachi instructed softly as Kisame stood, biting his lip.

"I'll hurt you though, I don't want to cause you pain."

"Don't worry, the doctor's have me high on painkillers, I can barely feel any pain at all right now," Itachi reassured the blue male as he stood, walking to the two Uchiha's.

"Sasuke won't like it that you were untied and moved."

"Hnn, let's see, four years old, when I met you, you had the nice habit of--"

"Point taken, I'll do it." Itachi smirked. The threat was perfect.


	14. A Bath to Remember

In which there is a shared bath, and Itachi and Sasuke had a little heart to heart. Remember, it's been a while since Itachi was out of hospital, but because of how bad his wounds were, he's still tender.

Any questions you may have about anything in my stories please ask and I will try to help out :)

Enjoy

* * *

Yawning softly as he rolled out of the double bed and landing gracefully on his feet, Sasuke stretched his arms over his head, his hair matted over his face and sticking up in angles that should only be possible with hair gel. Smiling to himself, he started to walk to the bathroom, ready to run him and his brother a bath. Taking one last look over his shoulder at his brother, Sasuke giggled softly to himself.

Itachi shifted slightly, still asleep. Ever since the accident, he's had little strength to do much and caused him to sleep a lot longer than usual. Well, usual for him was an hour or so, now he was sleeping almost five or six hours. Still not sleeping long enough, but at least it was something. Feeling the weight of the bed shift he opened his eyes slowly, looking beside him to see Sasuke not there before turning onto his back slowly and carefully.

Even though so much time had passed, his body still hurt and was fragile if moved in the wrong manner, and rolling out of bed was always a pain in the back, literally. Draping an arm over his eyes, he mumbled something to himself about not feeling like getting up and pulled the sheets up further, closing his eyes again, letting his body lie still and drinking in the moments without pain.

After turning the water to an adequate temperature, something warm enough for him not to freeze, but cold enough so that Itachi's body wasn't in pain, Sasuke walked back into the bedroom, his hands on his hips as he looked at his brother with a frown.

"Time to get up, big brother" He said, walking over to the bed and pulling the covers roughly, hoping to shock Itachi into getting up.

Itachi groaned softly when the sheets were pulled back and sighed, lifting his arm and looking up at Sasuke. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," he said softly as he placed his hands on the bed and slowly pushed himself up before turning and standing, looking down beside the bed and picking up the walking stick.

This was so he didn't fall over, but he was needing it less and less as his legs healed. Gripping it he pushed himself up, Itachi winced. Initial pain of the morning, but then he was fine. He stretched his back carefully before yawning. "What a nice sleep," he mumbled, more to himself. 'Nice sleep' meant longer than three hours.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked to his brother, leaning up and pushing some hair out of the others eyes before pulling back and smiling to the elder. "You're healing faster than the doctors predicted, brother" Pressing a kiss to his brothers cheek, Sasuke slowly pulled back, a blush on his face before he quickly turned and walked into the bathroom, turning off the water. He was thankful that his brother hadn't pressured him into talking about what had happened with him and Naruto, and that his brother understood his un willingness to be touched.

Itachi smiled at the other, nodding. "Hnn, yes, I'm very grateful for our genetics now, healing quickly, or perhaps it's just my diet, I'm not sure," Itachi said as he looked down at Sasuke, hiding the sadness in his eyes. It had been a while since he'd kissed his brother properly, and he missed the younger boy, but, he had accepted whatever Naruto had done was traumatic and left it there, not wanting to seem as if he was a stalker in Sasuke's life that had to know everything that happened.

Looking down he sighed, starting to slowly walk to the bathroom. "Did you want me to see what was for breakfast or are you going to be scary again and force me to have a bath first?" Itachi joked with a smile as he looked inside, smiling.

Looking over his shoulder to his brother, Sasuke blinked innocently. He was going to give being with his brother another chance, even if it was something as simple as sharing a bath. "Actually.. I was wondering if maybe.. today you wanted to have a bath with me?"

The words instantly took effect on Itachi. His jaw dropped, eyes widened and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. He would have almost dropped his walking stick if he'd spaced out too much, and that would have resulted in a painful fall. But that... That suggestion had come out of the blue and caught him off guard.

Not unpleasant, just off guard.

Smiling he nodded and straightened up, looking at Sasuke gently. "Of course, any time Little brother," Itachi said softly as he started to walk into the bathroom, almost curious as to where this suggestion had come from.

The shock that seemed to form on his brothers face made him flush a deep red. Was it really that unexpected? He had been hoping that his brother might not act so shocked, he had only wanted to try and give him something to look forward too, and already he could feel his nerves prickle. Standing from his crouched position, Sasuke slowly pulled the overly large nightshirt he had taken to wearing over his head, letting it drop to the floor, leaving him naked.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's expression and how he blushed, walking forward before pausing in front of the bathtub, reaching up and gentle stroking Sasuke's cheek. "Why're you so shy around me? I've seen you this way loads of times," He said softly with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, placing the aid down and starting to unbutton his own shirt.

Shuddering softly as his cheek was touched, Sasuke blushed darker, looking away guiltily "I'm.. I just.. you know its hard for me, I can't feel the same around you for a bit" Pouting softly, Sasuke forced his eyes to more up to Itachi's face "I'm sorry, but I really want to try again, I miss you..."

Inwardly, Itachi felt a small pang of pain, none physical, as Sasuke shuddered at his touch. He had to keep telling himself the other was afraid and that it wasn't his fault for him making Sasuke like this, but he was still afraid. "I know, I understand Sasuke," he said softly as he slipped his shirt off, now only in his pants. "I miss you too," he said softly, looking up at Sasuke.

Smiling softly, Sasuke walked past his brother and stepped into the bathtub, slowly lowering himself down, his hands playing with the bubbles. Shuffling forwards so his brother could get in behind him, Sasuke leant his head forwards, wetting his hair, making a smooth pale arch with his back.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke before finishing undressing and slowly lowered himself in the bath tub behind Sasuke being very careful not to hurt himself before sighing at the temperature. "Little Brother, the water's always the perfect temperature," he sighed softly.

Grinning softly, Sasuke sat back up, looking over his shoulder to his brother "That's because I don't want you to get hurt any more, we should be together and always be happy, I don't want to do anything to upset you any more" Blushing softly, Sasuke turned back to the way he was facing before, picking up the shampoo bottle and starting to wash his hair. "I think... that maybe we should start going out together again"

Itachi smiled, carefully wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into a hug. "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you," he said softly, catching the blush and smiling then nodding.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," he said happily. Finally. He felt ecstatic now, glad he didn't have to suppress urges to hold Sasuke any more.

Smiling and leaning back against his brother, softly so as not to hurt him, Sasuke let a small sigh pass from his lips. "Things are starting to look up for us, brother.."

Itachi smiled, gently kissing the others neck and nodded. "Yeah, and it's about time too," he said with a smile as he closed his eyes, resting his chin on the others shoulder.

Giggling softly, Sasuke turned his head, kissing his brothers cheek before pulling away slightly, one of his hands resting on one of the ones around his waist.

Itachi smiled leaning in and gently kissing Sasuke's cheeks, slowly, subtly making his way closer to the others mouth, his hands softly rubbing the others stomach.

Shuddering in pleasure in his brothers arms, Sasuke slowly kissed his brother back as soon as their lips touched, his eyes slipping closed at the familiar and welcome feeling. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Sasuke moved slightly in the tub before turning around completely, pressing against his brother so that they were chest to chest, his legs behind Itachi.

Itachi groaned in delight as Sasuke shifted and started to kiss him back. His eyes slipped shut and he kissed him passionately, so much stress, worry and down right wanting to kiss the boy made him almost impatient.

Muttering softly in pleasure as his hips came into contact with his brothers, Sasuke rocked forwards, his hands tangling in his brothers hair as he groaned in delight, wondering vaguely why he had worried about being touched by his brother again, it was so wonderful, his whole body burning in pleasure.

Itachi moaned slightly louder, bucking his hips up lightly, wincing slightly and gently biting down on Sasuke's neck, softly sucking on the skin there, running his hands softly up and down the others sides.

About to let out another moan, Sasuke froze, his eyes slowly widening and his hands clenching in his brothers hair as the door to the bathroom opened, Shisui walking inside.

"Itachi I came to see if..-" Stopping in horror as he saw Sasuke stare at him, sitting in his brothers lap in the bath, his legs spread about his brother and his hands in his brothers hair, Shisui felt his mouth dry up, his own face blushing as much as Sasuke's, who chose that moment to hide his face in his brothers chest, curling up into him.

"Itachi?" Shisui mumbled, his heart clenching and telling him that the bastard took Sasuke away from him, and that he should call the police this instant, being with a minor no matter his medical condition was taking advantage.

Itachi froze, staring at Shisui, cheeks a deep red, one of the few times Itachi showed emotion, he knew at that moment...

He was screwed.


	15. Interlude

Here is the latest update! Need more reviews though please.

I love reading through them and answering every question I can.

Metallic-Silver-Ink

* * *

Itachi hugged Sasuke as the other curled up against him, trying to show he would protect him. He frowned slightly, swallowing hard. "Knocking before you enter a bathroom is step one Shisui," Itachi said casually as he carefully reached over, pulling a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Sasuke gently.

"Could you leave and wait about five minutes in my room, I'll be with you in a sec," He spoke calmly.

He knew he was screwed. He had to explain this now to Shisui after his friend had already had a schizo when Itachi had merely mentioned being with Sasuke. But to catch them both in the bath tub-- moaning at that--

Well...

It seemed Shisui wasn't going to take this well and it would take a hell of a lot to convince Shisui to keep quiet, after all, Sasuke was still under age and 'fooling around' with his older brother who was over 18.

Of course he had to do SOMETHING to shut Shisui up.

Narrowing his eyes but slowly nodding his head, Shisui turned on his heal and walked into Itachi's room, noting with disgust the clothes over the floor, some obviously Sasuke's and others Itachi's.

Sitting on the bed and looking at how both sides had been slept in, Shisui shook his head.

He had warned Itachi, and dammit, now he had to try and break them up.

Pushing away from his brother as soon as Shisui left the room, Sasuke stood up, quickly climbing out the bathtub and wrapping his body securely in the towel Itachi gave him, his face scarlet

"Big brother.. what if.. what if he tells? I don't want to be taken away from you..." Sniffing softly and lowering his head, trying to hide his tears of embarrassment, Sasuke sighed to himself.

Itachi shook his head as he stood after Sasuke carefully, wincing at some of the pain in his lower back before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist securely.

"He won't, I'll make sure he won't," Itachi spoke as he gripped the sink with one hand, the other gently holding Sasuke to him, kissing his forehead. "I promise you'll stay with me," he spoke softly as he dried himself quickly before pulling on his boxers and pants and grabbed the walking stick, starting to walk out into his bathroom.

Shisui had seen him topless, so he was okay with that, otherwise he would have also put his shirt on. Entering the bedroom he sighed, looking up at Shisui. "Now... What did you come here to check or are you trying to catch me in a bath tub for more personal perverted reasons?" He asked softly and slowly, pausing by the window.

"I wouldn't want to catch you in the bath, Itachi" 'You're brother however..' was left unsaid as Shisui glared at the male before him

"You have no idea how much trouble you've gotten yourself into. I could handle you telling me of your desire, but you have no right to put Sasuke through this. What if you had died in that car crash? He would have been left heart broken, alone, and in despair, and yet you still continue to woo him. What will happen during your next accident Itachi? He'll be alone, because you've shut him off from the world. I came here to check if everything was okay, because I felt sorry for him, and here you are making things worse!"

Itachi frowned. "How much trouble I'm in? Really, why am I in this mysterious amount of trouble?" he said, feeling the anger start to bubble. "What if I'd died? I'm obviously here aren't I! I think the only reason I AM still alive is because of Sasuke!" He said before his anger sparked.

"You speak to me like you know I'm going to have another accident, oh yes, because I'll really be able to drive again in the next few months when I'm still walking with a stick, or do you mean another kind of accident? Cough up Shisui, you sound like you're plotting an attempted murder," Itachi said, his voice steadily growing louder.

He couldn't believe his best friend was saying such stuff for him.

"So you care for him NOW that he's with his loving, caring brother, away from abusive drunkard parents INSTEAD of back then? Or even when he was raped! You suddenly care because he's alone in a house with me, is that what you're trying to say??"

_**"R-raped?" **_Shisui said softly, his eyes widening. Someone had already beaten him to it?

Well damn.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't know? Oh, well, when I let him out of my sight for a whole minute, he got raped and in that time I had a car crash and left him alone, don't you think I hate myself enough for leaving him for that one fucking minute? And here you are unaware," Itachi growled, anger towards himself pulsing along with anger towards Shisui.

Shaking his head slowly, Shisui stood up, his hands on his hips "Hear this Itachi, I will tell, you shouldn't be allowed to have sex with a minor, and even if you haven't already had sex with him, I'm going to make sure you never will"

Turning around, Shisui paused, looking at the horrified expression of Sasuke, still in a towel, his face flushed red. Oh how he wanted him, but he would wait until his time came.

He'd have Sasuke.

"Shisui you--" he cut off as he saw Sasuke and his heart fell as he slowly walked forward.

"Shisui, you _will not _tell anyone, repeat, _will not_, otherwise believe you me you'll find out why I'm so damn respected in Uni, watch it, I know the Law and Police Force inside and out, I could get you arrested right now if I feel like it. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut," he hissed darkly, a truly threatening aura around him.

Snorting softly, Shisui shook his head "Whatever Itachi, but you've bought this upon yourself" Walking past Sasuke, Shisui left the house. He was going to go home and take a nap, after that he was going to report this straight to the police!

He wasn't going to have Sasuke sexed up before he had the chance to.

Sighing loudly as he got in his car, Shisui mentally cursed himself.

How was he going to win over Sasuke now?


	16. Before the Storm

HIYA! I promised this a little bit earlier in the week, but I'll hope you'll forgive me, because this include's a lemon, and it's rather long.

=]

Please enjoy.

Oh oh. Message for amalia0007;

Thanks for the review!

I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down very much.

I don't plan on giving up writing this any time soon

Thanks again!

~Metallic-Silver-Ink~

* * *

Turning to his brother after Shisui left, Sasuke whimpered, holding the towel tightly before lowering his head and letting out a small hiccup, the only sign that he was crying. He knew that Shisui was good to his word, and he knew that the next few hours would be the last ones he spent with his brother for a long time.

Stepping forwards and letting his towel drop to the floor, Sasuke pressed his face into his brothers chest, sighing shakily. "Nii-san"

Itachi frowned, scowling, clenching the walking stick hard which wasn't really the best recommended with his arm not completely healed over yet. When he heard the small hiccup his anger vanished as he saw Sasuke walk to him and he let himself rest against the wall, dropping the walking stick and hugging Sasuke with both arms, leaning against the wall to keep himself up.

"It'll be okay Sasuke, it'll be okay, he has no proof, so what we have to do is make it look like we're not, okay, and I'll just smooth talk some of the people I know at the police so they won't believe Shisui, okay?" he said softly, holding Sasuke.

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke leant further into Itachi before looking up to his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"I.. I have a feeling" He knew that this wasn't going to go well, and he hater that he knew. Something bad was going to happen, and he wouldn't' see his brother for a while, so he wanted to make the most of the time he had left.

"Nii-san.. something bad is going to happen" Pouting, Sasuke lowered his eyes again, his hands on his brothers chest "I don't want to forget you... so.. help me remember" He muttered with embarrassment.

Itachi felt his heart hurting again as he saw the tears running down Sasuke's face and he immediately wiped them away, softly kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Don't say that, it's all going to be okay," he said softly, although, he too was worried and afraid.

He knew Shisui to be a man of his word, and right now, there were many ways running through his head on how to shut Shisui up. Looking down at Sasuke he blinked. Help him remember?

"Wh-What do you mean Sasuke. You'll never forget and I won't let anyone take you from me," he spoke softly as he gently ran his hands up and down the others sides.

Feeling his cheeks redden, Sasuke shook his head, rubbing his palms over his face to try and calm down "I.. I didn't mean that I meant.." Unable to bring himself to say the words of what he wanted, Sasuke shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes, the water droplets hitting his body and Itachi's body

"I want.. to be with you before anyone finds out about us Itachi.. please.. don't make me ask again" He muttered, his hands clenched between his and his brothers chest.

Itachi blinked. Ah... That was what he meant, he'd gotten that idea, but, perhaps not spoken it...

Just in case it was just his teenage mind. He smiled and gently stroked Sasuke's cheek, lifting his face up. "You want me to love you Otouto? Is that it?" He asked as he lay a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Pouting to try and hide his embarrassment and frustration, Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes narrowing "Don't make me ask again" He muttered softly, one of his hands moving up to rub across his eyes, getting rid of the rest of the tears before he looked back to his brother, his face flushed red from his crying, his eyes still watery.

He was going to act like this was the last time he'd see his brother, only because this was the only way he'd be sure not to forget him.

Itachi smiled, gently lifting up the others chin and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"Okay... It'll be a bit hard because of my back, but I'll try and make you feel as good as I can, okay?" he spoke softly as he leant down, starting to slowly nip and suck on Sasuke's neck, his hands slowly moving up and down the others sides, occasionally moving up over his stomach and chest.

Murmuring softly, Sasuke's hands slid up his brothers chest to wrap loosely around his neck, his eyes slipping closed at the feel of lips on his skin before an idea struck him.

Pulling back slightly and pushing Itachi's head back enough for him to look his brother in the face, Sasuke spoke softly and slowly "You.. don't have to do anything like that.. you should lie on the bed, okay, I'll do all the work"

Although there was hesitation in his voice, his eyes showed just how determined he was to make this happen for them, to be as pleasurable as possible for the both of them.

As soon as Itachi felt Sasuke pull back and move his head up, his first thought was that the younger one had changed his mind. But then when he spoke his face tainted a deep red as he nodded slowly.

"Sure," he said softly as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, slowly moving backwards towards the bed. "If you're sure then little brother," he purred softly, gently kissing Sasuke as he slowly sat down.

Giggling softly, Sasuke walked after his brother, his hands on his brothers hips to make sure that he didn't fall over.

As his brother sat on the bed, Sasuke lowered himself to his knees, his hands sliding so that they were either side of his brothers crotch. Leaning forwards, Sasuke used his teeth to undo his brothers zipper, not as easy as others had made it sound, but he managed it.

Nuzzling his brothers crotch, Sasuke pulled back just enough to use his hands to pull out his brothers cock.

Itachi shivered in pleasure, watching Sasuke go on his knees before him. He licked his lips watching Sasuke, cheeks red as he watched Sasuke undo his zipper with his teeth.

God.

The boy almost made it look easy, but it looked so...

Well, if he didn't have so much control over himself he would have either drooled or had a nosebleed. When the other nuzzled him and pulled him out he gave a soft moan, placing one hand behind him to keep him up, cheeks a deep red.

Taking the soft moan as a sign that he was doing everything right, Sasuke let his tongue dart out, swiping over the tip of his brothers swollen member, the taste making him shudder in response.

Moving both of his hands to the base of his brothers cock, Sasuke lowered his head, deep throating his lover in one swift suck. Although he had been too embarrassed to have his brother touch him since his rape, he had been practising on almost anything phallic he could get his hands on.

Itachi shivered in pleasure as he felt the others tongue touch him, although wasn't prepared for what came next and moaned loudly.

"O-Oh... Sasuke..." he moaned out, his other hand gently in Sasuke's hair, moaning deeply, letting his head fall back, his arm keeping him up. That had been so much pleasure at once after such a lack of it, it had caught him so off guard, but not unpleasantly.

Swallowing around the heated flesh in his mouth, delighted at such a loud sound from his brother, Sasuke slowly pulled his head back until just the tip of his desire was in his mouth, his tongue pressing against the slit and swirling around the head before he lowered his own head again, not taking in as much as before, only because it stung.

Using his fingers to make patterns on his brothers thighs, Sasuke sucked softly.

Itachi moaned loudly again, panting already, his fingers tightening slightly in Sasuke's hair when ever the pleasure grew, showing the younger one he was doing a good job.

"S-Sasuke... H-How... Did you... A-Ah.... So... Good...." he moaned out, shivering at the touches and at Sasuke's mouth. Oh lord, Sasuke's mouth was... For lack of better words, perfect.

Pulling back and letting his brothers cock 'pop' out of his mouth, Sasuke smiled, looking at the well lubricated flesh before him. Standing up, Sasuke crawled onto his brothers lap, a small smile on his face as he sat down.

He wasn't crazy enough to try and have his brother enter him dry, and he knew that his saliva wouldn't last long. Pressing a kiss to his brothers neck, Sasuke let his hands roam behind his brother in search of the lube he was sure was kept under one of the pillows.

Moaning softly as Sasuke moved away, Itachi opened his eyes slowly, lazily as he panted. He shut his eyes as the other kissed his neck he felt Sasuke's hands move behind him before he recognised what the other was searching for and reached behind him and moved under his pillow behind the bed and pulled out the lube.

"C-Could I... Lie... Down... Please?" He asked softly between pants. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit upright soon anyway, so he decided to lie down now while he still had some coherent thoughts.

"That was the point of moving to the bed.." Sasuke said softly, moving to sit on his brothers stomach lightly, leaning over to press his lips to his brothers, his hands tangling in his brothers hair

Itachi slowly, carefully lay back down, sighing slightly before looking up at Sasuke sitting on his stomach, kissing him back when his lips moved down onto his.

"You have to prepare me..." He said softly, his legs already spread either side of Itachi's.

The elder gave a small nod, flipping open the lid to the lube and coating three of his fingers with it, shutting the bottle and letting it drop to the floor before gently moving his fingers to the others entrance, teasing the other lightly by circling it before pushing one finger in slowly and carefully.

Tensing up at the feeling of a finger inside of him, Sasuke lowered his head so that it was resting next to his brothers on the bed, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to calm himself down. He had tried not to think of Naruto at all during this, but it was hard to get the image out of his head.

Pressing his hips back against the finger, Sasuke let his eyes flutter open, looking at his brothers features.

Itachi felt Sasuke tense up above him and looked at his with slight worry.

"You okay?" he asked softly as he slowly started to move the finger in and out of Sasuke, looking up at Sasuke, gently kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine" Sasuke muttered softly, nuzzling his brothers neck as he held on tightly to the blanket beneath them, a small moan coming from his parted lips "It feels.. so good"

Itachi smiled, kissing the others cheek again as he gently and carefully added a second finger, letting the other get adjusted to that before moving them in and out slowly, occasionally scissoring to stretch him properly.

Shuddering softly against his brother, Sasuke bit his lip trying to stop himself from making too much noise. For a moment he was thankful that Shisui had just caught them in the bath, for if he were to walk in on them right now, there would be major trouble, even more so than what he's about to do.

Itachi blinked, looking up at Sasuke, his other hand gently rubbing Sasuke's inner thigh with his free hand as he continued scissoring Sasuke.

"It'll get better soon, Nii-San promises," he spoke softly as he gently pushed in the third and final finger.

Tensing up again, Sasuke blushed, he couldn't help the way his body was reacting.

Mentally he was prepared to be with his brother, he didn't care any more about Naruto, he couldn't afford to waist the only time they had left, but physically he couldn't stop tensing or twisting away from the soft touches, it was all to familiar and yet different

"Its okay big brother" Sasuke muttered softly, pushing back against the fingers and moaning softly "It does feel good..."

Itachi gave a gentle smile before starting to move all three fingers in and out slowly, searching for the certain spot in Sasuke that would make him pleasured. He was now mentally cursing that he couldn't remember a lot of things before the accident, it was going to take a lot longer to find it and he would get rather irritated with himself soon.

Shuddering softly as the fingers continued to move inside of him, Sasuke let his eyes slip closed, relaxing against his brother and letting out small mewling sounds, his body starting to heat up at the friction of his rocking against his brothers body.

Arching his back up, Sasuke groaned in slight annoyance, he couldn't direct his brothers fingers to were he wanted them, and their position just wouldn't allow him to have his sweet spot touched.

Nuzzling his brothers neck, Sasuke sighed softly, lifting his body up slightly and groaning at the loss of friction for his member, his legs spreading slightly more, trying to get his brothers fingers to go deeper.

Itachi smiled softly to himself, shivers of anticipation running up and down his spine. The sounds his brother was making were starting to become almost unbearable.

While his right hand moved the fingers gently in and out of Sasuke, all the while searching for the spot inside him his left hand was rubbing the younger boys thigh before he smiled, chuckling softly.

"Little brother... If you're enjoying this... Then I think you're ready," he purred softly, gently letting his hand brush across Sasuke's inner thigh, fingers ghosting across Sasuke's member.

Moaning softly, his eyes fluttering in pleasure at the teasing touches his brother was giving him, Sasuke nodded his head, a small smile on his face "Yeah.." He muttered, feeling like he should be saying other words to his brother, but unable to find anything he thought was worth saying.

Itachi smirked, gently pulling out his fingers, placing his hands on Sasuke's hips, looking up at the boy sitting above him, a small blush tainting his own cheeks.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want this?" he asked softly, still slightly worried, trauma didn't go away easily and he didn't want to remind Sasuke of his bad experience, regardless of how much he knew that he needed it no matter what.

"If I didn't want this..." Sasuke said softly leaning down over his brother so that their faces were inches apart, his hair falling around their faces slightly "...I wouldn't be here with you" Smiling softly Sasuke sat back across his brothers hips before lifting his hips up slightly, enough to position his brother at his entrance.

Itachi smiled, looking up into Sasuke's eyes and nodded as he closed his eyes, relaxing his body as he gently rubbed small circles into Sasuke's hips, giving a small nod.

"Whenever you're ready," he said softly to Sasuke, the blush still on his cheeks.

Nodding his head slowly, the younger Uchiha looked slightly nervous before he slowly lowered himself onto his brothers thick member, his back arching at the sensation of being filled after such a long amount of time, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth slightly open, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to calm himself.

Now having his brother completely fill him, Sasuke shuddered softly, taking the weight off his arms and letting himself rest fully on his brother, his eyes open again as he looked at his brothers face.

Watching his brother slowly lower himself down onto him, watching the facial expression, the way his back arched and felt a small moan float past his lips as his own eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure, sighing softly.

It had been so long it was almost unbearable.

Letting himself lie still for a while he bit his lip before giving a small nod. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be fine," he said softly as he opened his eyes before moaning slightly as the other let himself fully rest on him.

He'd missed this sensation so much.

Shuddering silently, Sasuke slowly moved his hips up over his brothers cock so that only the tip was left inside of him before letting his hips drop down, a strangled moan escaping his lips before he started to repeat the motions, his hips rocking back and forth over his brother thick pulsating member.

Feeling his face flush, Sasuke moved his hands to his brothers chest, using it a leverage to move faster, rolling his hips to get better friction against his insides, gasping softly.

Meanwhile...


	17. Police Station

To all those that hate Shisui. This chapter isn't going to help much, so please, calm down.

There is a badly written lemon at the end to kind of sooth you.

Please enjoy, and review!

As for Kevin. Mister, if you have time to read this, you have time to reply.

=]

~Metallic-Silver-Ink~

* * *

Shisui was fuming in anger. After going home he found that he could no longer sleep, not with the image of a flushed Sasuke in his head.

Driving to the police station, Shisui walked straight up to the desk. "I have to report something"

The receptionist looked up, a slightly less bored look in her eye than before, smiling up at Shisui. Well, she had SOMETHING to do now at least, it had been a --for once-- peaceful day at the police head quarters. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"I want to report an act of sexual..." Looking lost for the right words, Shisui quickly shook his head, starting over "Look, my friend is actually having sex with his brother at this very moment"

Although he didn't know if it was actually true, he knew that he would be having sex with Sasuke if he could. "His brother is a minor and doesn't know what is happening, and the worst thing is, the boy was raped not too long ago"

The receptionist blinked, pausing, her smile gone, a serious face on again. Though when he spoke, her serious face became one of disgust and horror slowly. "Under-age homosexual sex with his brother?" she asked softly, feeling sick herself before picking up a notebook and pen, scribbling something down.

"Could I ask for their names and address and we'll get police over immediately to arrest your friend," She said softly, looking up after she was done writing down what she was told so far

"Sure" Shisiu said, trying to hide the evil grin that threatened to break out over his face. Once this lady heard their names he was sure she would know who they were, after all, Itachi's family was closely linked to the police, so it would be a surprise if they didn't know who they were.

Taking a deep breath, looking like he had to prepare himself to say it, Shisui uttered the address before saying slowly the names of the culprits. "Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The receptionist looked up, blinked.

She understood it was always hard to dob friends in, and probably hard to hear that their friend would be arrested, but when Shisui uttered the address she frowned blinking as she wrote it.

She'd heard it, one of the policemen had mentioned sending a letter to the address before her eyes widened in shock and she dropped her pen, looking up wide eyed. "Itachi Uchiha? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked.

She knew Itachi who studied in Law at Uni, best there was, knew the law inside out, an upcoming officer in the police force, even helped with some cases occasionally. She stood up slowly as she glanced behind her to see if any officers were simply lounging around and were available.

"You truly aren't joking, I will send some officers down, but if these claims are false you will cop a $1500 fine," She said softly as she picked up the phone, pressing a button and moving the receiver to her ear, biting her lip.

Shaking his head with a disapproving sigh, Shisui looked down, staring at his feet before he looked up to the women "Trust me, when you send the officers have them look for recent sexual activity..." Offering the lady a small smile, Shisui turned and sat in one of the nearby chairs. If Itachi was going to be arrested, he wanted to be at the police station already.

The receptionist nodded, scribbling something else down as well. "Okay," she said before blinking. "Yeah, we have a report of under age sexual activity between brothers, a friend was concerned and came here," She said softly. She nodded to herself as she looked at the paper, speaking the address and names into the phone before frowning, laughter heard from the other end as she tried convincing the people that regardless they had to go through with it.

After a while she hung up, closing her eyes and sighing, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sat down, a group of 5 police officers coming out, some laughing.

"You're kidding? Our Itachi? Bull shit!" One said as the receptionist pointed to the doors.

"Go, look for any recent sexual activities and if you have to take Sasu-kun-- I... Sasuke Uchiha in a separate car or to the closest family," she spoke as the officers rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Treat it like a normal case! We all know who people are, who knows how Itachi Uchiha is!" The receptionist scolded as the officers became grim, frowned and nodded, running outside and into two police cars. The receptionist slouched down in her seat, burying her face in her hands. "Seems an awful shame, so talented, so beautiful... Seems a downright waste..." She mumbled to herself.

"I know..." Shisui said softly, his mind already coming up with a solution to the problem with Sasuke. He knew full well if he had the boy go back to his parents, he would end up killing himself, he was there after all when Sasuke had called Itachi to tell him, the next best thing was to send him to his own house, but that would look too suspicious.

Kisame was a no go because the stupid blue teen wouldn't let Sasuke out of his sight. The only other option seemed to be the hyper blonde he had heard so much about. Offering the lady behind the counter a small smile, Shisui tilted his head innocently

"Excuse me miss..." He said softly before continuing "I know I may not have a say in this matter, but it would be awfully hard for Sasuke-kun to go back home to his parents if they find out about this, so may I recommend that he goes and lives with one of his best friends, Naruto Uzumaki? I would care for himself.. but I think he needs friends around him at this time"

Looking concerned, Shisui hoped she would take his advice. This was the only way he could get to Sasuke.

The receptionist blinked, looking up wearily, halfway through her mumblings of something along the lines of 'A ruined future' before pausing, blinking. She frowned slightly. "Ah yes, I frequently heard about Itachi trying to move them to a separate house from their parents, I was invited over for tea one time, nice place, but I do agree that it wouldn't be best for Sasuke at the moment,"

She spoke as she started to type something into a computer, glancing at the screen occasionally as she clicked something before pausing to answer a phone call and forwarding it to the Ambulance department.

"We have records here and we'll see who would be best to take care of Sasuke, if friends wouldn't be best we have special homes for victims until we gain knowledge as to who would be most appropriate," She spoke, stopping her typing to look up at Shisui. "But I will write down Naruto Uzumaki as a possible candidate," she said with a gentle smile.

Nodding his head in a short thank you, Shisui went to sit down again, ready and waiting to see if Itachi would come back.

If asked however he would say he is merely collecting his calm. To give off that impression, Shisui leant over, his hands supporting his head as he sighed shakily.

This was one of the hardest steps to get his goal, he and Itachi were really good friends, but he couldn't let him win over Sasuke any longer.

***********************************************************************

Itachi gasped softly before letting out a deep moan as Sasuke slowly lowered himself down, closing his eyes in pleasure. Yes, he had definitely been waiting too long in Itachi's mind. He moaned loudly, starting to take in deep breathes, cheeks tainted a light red as he gave off soft moans, his hands gently gripping Sasuke's hips.

Looking down to his brothers features with mild interest, continuing to move upon him, Sasuke groaned and bucked as the spot inside of him was brushed against, his head falling back as he mewled happily, shocks going up his spine

"Tachi!~"

Moaning deeply, his head resting on the side, panting as he softly bucked his hips up, Itachi was even more grateful that his back and hips didn't hurt.

Good, he had some movement without pain. "Nnn Sasuke..." he moaned out, gently gripping Sasuke's hips, occasionally giving them a soft squeeze when the pleasure increased.

Groaning in extasy, Sasuke continued to roll his hips, moving over his brother happily before shuddering softly, the heat in his stomach building up, his muscles clenching as he felt his near coming. Gasping out, Sasuke looked down to Itachi, whimpering and mewling softly. "Big brother.. I'm.. close"

Itachi groaned, feeling himself slowly reaching his climax as he gave a deep moan and a nod. "C-Cum for me Sasuke..." he panted, gently taking Sasuke's member and started to pump it in time with Sasuke's movement.

Shouting out in pleasure, Sasuke's back arched his eyes screwing shut as his body clamped around his brothers member. "Tachi!"

Itachi groaned loudly, arching his back slightly as he reached his climax, moaning deeply. "Sasuke!" he cried out softly, panting as he kept his eyes shut, slowly coming down from his pleasure high.

Collapsing on top of his brother, Sasuke whined before rolling over, the feeling of fluids trickling down his thighs sending shivers over his spine. They really needed to learn to start using a condom.

Itachi shivered, sighing and closing his eyes, biting his lip slightly when Sasuke collapsed onto him but even more grateful as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Did you want to go have a shower?" he asked softly after a while, gently stroking Sasuke's arm. He was almost afraid Shisui would return for a noble cause of apologising only to find this.

Pouting softly, Sasuke cuddled up to his brothers side, his eyes closing. He didn't want to move, he was happy cuddling with his brother at that very moment. He knew however he had to.

But he was going to stay like just for a moment longer.


	18. And the Problem Begins Again

Sorry it's been so long, once again, it's not been dropped, I've just been a really bad person and not put it up.

In need of someone who will put me in place and make me do it.

Seriously.

Anyway, this is just before the big police station bit, so enjoy it.

* * *

Itachi sighed, rubbing Sasuke's arm gently before slowly starting to sit up, gently leaning over and kissing Sasuke on the forehead. "If I don't get up now, be damned if you'll see me up by tomorrow," he said with a chuckle.

Over the past few months, Itachi had started to make a tiny tiny connection with his lazy side, Kisame had even been coming over to give him lessons, and apparently refusing to get up before eight in the morning was a bonus point and had earned a congratulations from Kisame, a loud applause and the blue teen getting a pillow thrown at his face before Itachi simply rolled over.

Giggling softly, Sasuke looked up to his brother, before pouting playfully and wrapping his arms around his brothers neck

"But you can't leave me in bed alone, Nii-san" The younger Uchiha half whined, looking up innocently to his lover. He loved to cuddle, and even though they hadn't been together very long before his incident with Naruto, they had always hugged each other, ever since Sasuke was a child. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Itachi with Kisame popping around to see them so often.

Itachi chuckled, looking down at Sasuke before tenderly kissing his lips and sighing, rolling his eyes and lying back down slowly. "Fine, but don't let me fall asleep," he said with a grin. He had a feeling if he did he would chain himself to the bed if it meant he wasn't getting up any time soon. Holding Sasuke closely he yawned, shutting his eyes.

* * *

The receptionist looked up as the radio clicked on. "Ah, Mai, we're approaching the curve, which street did you say Uchiha's house was in?"

The receptionist nearly face palmed. "Not the Uchiha house residence, Itachi and Sasuke have moved out and are currently living elsewhere, I gave you the new address," She spoke back into the radio. There was a few seconds of crackly silence before the radio switched on again, stating the address.

"Yeah, that one."

"...... We're on the complete opposite fucking side of town, you could have told us this about ten minutes ago!"

"I did, you weren't listening, I'm almost tempted to give you another address so you don't arrest Itachi, we need some decent cops here that can follow instructions."

"Yeah, we love you too Mai." And then the radio cut off. She scowled, shaking her head.

"Honestly, if no one else does, I'LL apply for his bail," She mumbled to herself, flicking through some papers and switching the radio off.

Rolling his eyes, Shisui leant back against his chair and folding his arms across his chest, annoyed that the police still hadn't got to Itachi's house. Honestly, how hard could it be to find Sasuke and Itachi, as soon as that was done he knew that he'd be able to have Sasuke sooner.

Mai, the receptionist, sat twiddling her thumbs and staring at her fingernails. "This police squad is a bunch of morons," she thought. Well, then again, they probably were all just fumbling around on purpose, they'd been told to arrest Itachi and they still thought it was a bluff or a prank, normally the victim would be arrested and on their way back to jail by now, but they were still on their way TO the house, a slight embarrassment, but once they got there, she had a feeling it might be different.

On the dusty road, Kisame stretched his arms, yawning slightly, on one of his lazy trips to check on his friends. He came by every few days just to see if there was anything he could help with, small chores, even fixing up the garden for the two was fine with him.

Although he was snapped out of his daydream when he heard sirens in the distance and he tilted his rear view mirror, frowning as he saw two police cars speeding down towards him. "Shit, what do they want?" He grumbled as he started to slowly pull over before seeing them whizz straight past him and continue towards the only residence in the street, eyes widening as he grabbed his phone, flipped it open and dailed the home number.


	19. Naked Arrest

Looky Looky a new chapter.

Apparently the title will give people the wrong impression, so let me clear this up now. Sasuke is naked. NAKED. While getting Arrested.

Nothing kinky in this one.

* * *

Hearing the phone ring, Sasuke groaned softly, burying his head into his brothers chest. He had just made his brother stay in bed dammit and now he had to get up to get the damn phone.

Sasuke knew his brother wouldn't reach it in time, mainly for the fact that when it hit the third ring Sasuke had to sprint to get it. Rolling off the bed and away from the warm embrace of his brother, Sasuke literally sprinted to the phone, picking it up and panting slightly.

"H-hello?" He muttered. Vaguely hearing sirens in the background, Sasuke was unsure of if it was near him, or near the person they other end of the phone.

Itachi sighed and watched Sasuke go and get the phone, slowly sitting up. He decided it best not to lie in bed now, besides, Sasuke had gone so he had no reason to. He turned, pulling his boxers and pants on before carefully standing, grabbing his walking stick and taking a few steps towards Sasuke, frowning as he faintly started to hear sirens.

"Sasuke? Yo, Kisame here, just a heads up, but these two police cars just sped past me, on their way to your place, just letting you know, alright?" Kisame spoke, speeding up slightly to keep an eye on the police cars, frowning.

Staring with wide eyes in front of himself, Sasuke couldn't believe it. So that bastard Shisui had gone to the police. He didn't think the guy would actually go and tell on his best friend, after all he thought that it was pretty obvious that they loved each other. Sasuke was his own man, he could decide who he loved for himself.

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke spoke softly down the phone, hearing the sirens get gradually louder "We're in trouble Kisame... if things get worse, you have to fight to get me to stay with you, okay?" Glancing up to his brother, Sasuke frowned, he didn't want to be separated from his lover, but he saw no other choice any more.

Itachi blinked, moving forward cautiously, gently reaching over and pressing the loudspeaker button. He'd heard that thy were in trouble and fighting to keep Sasuke.

"Who is this?"

"Itachi? Eh. Kisame, look police cars are coming by, what's wrong, what kind of trouble?"

"I'm having sex with my little brother, Shisui just ran and dobbed that in to the fucking cops."

"Y-You're kidding? Shi-san?? Fuck they could have Sasuke-"

"Taken away from me. Fight for him, I trust you next to Shisui, look after him okay, we'll call you back later."

"Yeah but Ita-"

Itachi had pressed the 'End Call' button and the dark aura was pulsating off him. "Sasuke... Listen to me and do exactly as I say. Go shower. Now. I'm going to grab some moisturiser because I haven't got time to shower and just rub it on and pretend the reason I have some of your DNA is because you were helping me because of my back, I have a medical certificate, but get in the shower now," he spoke, his soft voice starting to tremble, sirens now at least a couple of hundred metres away as he grabbed a bottle of it and quickly started to rub it onto his shoulders and chest.

Nodding his head to his brother, Sasuke turned around and quickly ran into the bathroom, careful not to slip over on the way. Standing still for a few moments, letting his mind wonder over Itachi and what was about to happen, he quickly turned on the shower, not caring that the water hadn't heated up yet as he stepped under the spray, his towel already on the floor. Making sure his hair was soaked, Sasuke began to wash his head, making sure that if the police were after them, they would walk in on Sasuke just having a normal shower.

Although it would be embarrassing to have the police see his body, the scars on his arms included, it was the only way to make sure that Itachi wasn't going to be harmed. Making sure all essence of his brother was gone from his body, Sasuke continued to wash his hair, his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

Hearing the shower water turn on he continued to rub the lotion on, grateful he could move his arms more than before, also thankful the police didn't know how much he could move his arms. Hearing the sirens approach and car tires hitting gravel his heart felt like it was about to explode, more so when he heard them screeching to a halt.

Grabbing his walking stick he slowly made his way into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and leaning back against the counter as if musing on what to eat before hearing the front door crash open. Frowning he turned looking towards the hall and started to move forward when he saw three police man burst in, guns out and pointing directly at him.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" one of them shouted as Itachi froze, staring at them hard while two ran through the halls, starting to open up doors in search of Sasuke.

Stepping out the shower Sasuek grabbed a towel quickly wrapping it around himself as two police men ran into the bathroom, their eyes quickly searching over his body. Tying his towel Sasuke turned to the officers with wide eyes, his face flushed with unexpectedness before he tilted his head, the officers walking over to him and grabbing onto his arms.

"We're escorting you to a safe place while this goes under further investigation"

"What's the problem.. hey don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled as they tried to lead him away.

Hearing the men find Sasuke, Itachi's heart sank slightly as he looked up at the officers.

"What's the reason-"

"SHUT UP! You have the right to remain silent!" One said, firing a warning bullet that whizzed past Itachi's face, the males eyes widening.

"Hands up!" Itachi paused, that he knew he couldn't do without harming his shoulder, he couldn't lift his arms higher than there anyway. "I SAID HANDS UP!" The officer repeated as Itachi looked at them calmly, dead in the eyes, although they avoided that, staring at his stomach height.

It was already known he could manipulate and frighten people by looking them in the eyes, a special knowledge he'd obviously looked up and practised. "I can't, I have a medical certificate, I was in a Car Crash a few months ago, my body hasn't fully healed yet," he explained calmly, hoping at least one of them looked him in the eyes.

The officers scowled, moving forward. "We're tired of your bullshit," one spoke as they grabbed Itachi's arm, knocking the stick from his hands nearly causing him to fall, wincing in pain as his arms were forced behind his back, a soft groan passing his lips as his shoulder gave a pained sting, his legs buckling as they tried to force him to walk, not used to such forced movements.

Being pulled past his brother, Sasuke panicked when seeing the pain he was in "What the hell do you think you're doing?! He needs his medicine, he's in pain CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Glaring at the officers as they continued to pull him away, Sasuke started to scream, kicking and trying to get free "He needs help damnit!" Looking around, Sasuke tried to find Kisame, he would help them. He had to help them!


	20. Resisting Arrest and A Child Molester?

Opened my email and was so happy to see 43 messages... 40 of it was junk.

Thanks for the other 3

Another instalment to the ItaSasu series, woop! I tell you what, I feel on fire, all of these chapters after months of nothing.

Just hope non of you are mad at me u.u

* * *

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes, unaware he'd shut them in the first place, looking up to see Sasuke panicking. The officers frowned, lifting Itachi up forcefully, a small cry of pain drawn from the elder Uchiha, his chest and stomach churning sickly.

"Sasuke! Calm!" He managed to say, looking up at the boy, before seeing black, panicking. He couldn't have blacked out? But then he felt the cloth tied up behind his head and he was forced to start slowly walking. They'd blindfolded him? Blindfolded!? Feeling handcuffs around his wrist, he was only vaguely aware of what was happening as he took shaky steps forward, hearing another car screech to a halt.

"OI! ITACHI! SASUKE!" he heard Kisame shouting. He felt so relieved, yes, Kisame would help. Hearing the door crash open, Kisame darted in, nearly ramming head-first into the officers that held Sasuke. "What's going on??"He asked them, looking down at Sasuke in shock who was only wearing a towel.

Snapping in irritation, Sasuke stared up to Kisame, his eyes narrowed "I have no idea, and why they're taking me away is beyond me but FUCK it hurts!" Sasuke yelled, still trying to tear his arms away from the officers holding him, his body tensing up, trying to get free, anger evident on his face.

It was obvious that he was annoyed, he didn't want to be touched, he hated being touched, and here he was being forced to move. Letting all his body weight pull down the officers (which wasn't that much to begin with) Sasuke yelled even more as he was easily lifted up.

Kisame's eyes widened as he stepped out of the way as he was shoved roughly. "Hey... HEY! Give the kid here!" He said to the police men, he knew about Sasuke not liking to be touched, he'd had to comfort Itachi when Sasuke left to shop, trying to convince the elder brother it wasn't all his fault, secretly giving him anti-depressants to help him get better, and they had worked.

Slightly.

Turning he saw Itachi being dragged and anger burned. "LET GO OF HIM! HE'S NOT MEANT TO BE DOING THAT STUFF, HE'S GOING TO HURT HIS BODY!" Kisame shouted, angered that they'd handcuffed him, dragged him down the hall and even blindfolded him.

Shoving past Kisame, the officers caught up to the other ones, opening the front door, leaving Kisame standing in shock, looking down to see a few small specks of blood on the floor. Scowling he ran forward following the officers out, watching as they pushed Itachi into one of the cars, Sasuke in the other.

"BASTARDS!" He shouted as he ran into his own car, quickly starting it. Be damned if he was letting his best friend get carted to jail along with his beloved younger sibling.

Forced into the police car, the youngest Uchiha continued to yell for his brother, his voice dying down slightly as he saw the other car drive off, his eyes turning sad and his body slumping. Turning his head to look out the window of the car, Sasuke pressed his head to the glass of the window, looking for Kisame and hoping that he would follow his brother and find out where they were taking him.

Sasuke still had no idea where they would be taking Sasuke, but he didn't care about where he was going, he just thought that it would be weird if they took them to the same station in separate cars, but then again, the police around here weren't too clever.

Kisame twisted the car wheel, turning the car and blinking. He had no idea which to follow. Itachi's car was undoubtedly heading to the police station, while he had no bloody clue where Sasuke's would be going, although when he saw the cars going in a line he set his own car to speed after them, uncaring if he was pulled up himself, screw it, his best friend on numerous medications and out of a car crash and little brother who was raped and traumatised numerous times meant a crap load more to him than some stupid speed limit.

Slumped in the back seat of the police car, Itachi clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut beneath the blindfold. He was in pain now, he would have gone peacefully, perhaps with his little brother. But now he was worried.

That Shisui was meat when he saw him, completely and totally dead. Resting his head back against the headrest he tried to relax, the pain in Itachi's body was slowly numbing.

* * *

Sighing, Sasuke sat back against his seat, his eyes closing slightly before he looked up to the police officers. "I have few questions I want to be answered, okay?"

"Sure kiddo.." One of them replied hesitantly, looking over their shoulder to Sasuke

"Why the hell did you arrest me?"

".. You resisted arrest, so we can take you to the station"

"So you're telling me, you can just go up to anyone you like, try and arrest them and if they resist you get to take them away?"

"..."

Growling softly at the police officers silence, Sasuke continued "Well how about my brother? He's sick and you didn't even-"

"We can't do anything about him, he's being arrested for child molestation"

".. What?" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Child molestation?" Sasuke chocked before shaking his head "That's impossible, he hasn't been out of my sight ever since he got out of hospital! He's not a child molester!"

"But.. Sasuke-san, we've been informed that you're the victim.."

Staring at the officers with wide eyes, Sasuke shook his head "He hasn't done anything to me.. how dare you accuse him!"

* * *

Leaning back in the car further, Itachi kept still and silent. Unlike in Sasuke's car, it wasn't him trying to get answers, in fact, the police men were a bit fidgety, almost nervous and frightened by the stoic Uchiha's silence, feeling the anger choking the atmosphere.

"You're not curious at all to your arrest?"

"..."

"This has definitely been the easiest of its kind, never had someone come peacefully... Eh, Uchiha, are you guilty or innocent?"

"..."

"He won't talk, give it up, you see him around the place, at work silent-"

"Both work places?"

"Yeah! At Uni too, I bet you at home as well, poor brother..."

That sentence seemed to snap Itachi and he scowled, gritting his teeth, hands becoming fists behind his back. That was it, as soon as he got better, Shisui would pay for putting them through this, finally when they were getting better that bastard had to go and ruin it all.

Yes, pay, he'd pay dearly, with his life if he had to.

A groan came from the front. "Here we go, nearly there, about another few minutes, and some bloody Volvo's given chase."

"What? A car's chasing us? Who the hell is it?"

"I dunno, kid in the front, pretty vicious lookin', predatory when he's angry..."

"Does he have blue skin or is that just the tinting on his windows??"

Itachi raised his head.

Kisame??

Oh snap, Kisame was almost as bad as Itachi when angry and if Kisame was left unguarded with Shisui, bam, there would be blood. Itachi's lips twisted into a smirk.

Oh well, he doesn't have to get his hands dirty then.


	21. You're Insane Shisui Go Die

Phew, it's getting harder to do this every day, but I shall succeed!!! Hopefully...

Please REVIEW! I like to read them. And reply.

Suggestions welcome - i.e. for another ItaSasu story.

Enjoy

* * *

Feeling the car slow to a halt, Itachi waited patiently, emotionless face on, clenching his fists in pain, biting the inside of his bottom lip. The door was unlocked and clicked open the officers grabbing his arms roughly, the third gripping his collar and lifted him up, making him bite down on his lip harder, he felt like kicking them all and telling them to be careful with him, but that would either result in more pain from moving his body in a way it didn't want, or them laughing and continuing to be rough, if not rougher.

Forced to walk Itachi had no idea where he was going, stumbling multiple times nearly being dragged up the steps and through the door, head low.

"We've arrested Uchiha Itachi and we have Uchiha Sasuke coming on his way--"

"WHAT THE FUCK! PUT HIM DOWN!" The officers looked behind them and Itachi tried to avoid smiling. Kisame, dear old Kisame.

Kisame glared at two of the officers who started to drag Itachi away, a third remaining behind to speak to Kisame.

"Liste-"

"NO! I WILL NOT FUCKING LISTEN! HE HAS A MEDICAL CERTIFICATE THAT SAYS WITH WHAT YOU'RE DOING HE CAN SUE YOU ALL TO THE FUCKING GROUND FOR CAUSING UNNECICARY PAIN TO HIM!" Kisame shouted before, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the other black haired male. "Shisui, OI! YOU! GET UP AND HELP YOUR BEST MATE!" Kisame said, angered, unaware it was Shisui who had been the cause of his friends arrest.

Kisame growled, hearing a gasp of air and he turned to see Itachi's hands tightened into fists. "FUCKING BASTARDS! LET. GO. NOW!"

Silently seething in his chair, Sasuke glared daggers at the officers in the front seat. They had decided to ignore him and he was fuming with rage. He didn't know where they were going mainly for the fact that he wasn't out much any more while looking after his brother 24/7.

Feeling the car slow down, Sasuke tired to look over one of the officers chairs, expecting to see some red lights so he could figure out where he was, but only seeing the front of the police station.

They couldn't seriously bring him here could they?

He didn't do well with people, let alone criminals, if he was left in one of the cells over night he could not be held responsible for the murders that take place. "Why am I here?" He asked irritably, only receiving a shake of the officers heads. Slumping back in his chair, just wanting to be with his brother.

Sasuke was startled as another officers opened his door and started to pull him out, dragging him up to the station doors.

The younger Uchiha could vaguely here shouting.

Standing up as he name was shouted, Shisui glared softly at Kisame, if that idiot hadn't shouted his name he would have been able to have gotten away with getting Itachi arrested.

"Kisame-san, you need to calm down" He said softly but sternly, his hands folded behind his back.

Itachi's head came up as he heard Kisame shouting to Shisui, and Shisui's voice in response. His lips twisted into a scowl.

Shisui?? It was Shisui? Bastard.

Oh yes, Shisui was in deep shit.

Scowling Kisame clenched his fists. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?! TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!!" he shouted. But then came the part Kisame felt like destroying Shisui bit by bit. Wasn't Shisui meant to be a best friend? To care and support? Kisame was thinking HE was better for Itachi and Sasuke.

"Obviously Itachi-san is here for a reason and if you knew that reason you would be as disgusted as I was" Smirking, Shisui knew he had left Kisame in a corner. If the blue freak did know about Itachi and Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to say anything because the officers would hear and use it against Itachi. If he decided however to lash out at Shisui or any of the other people in the room he could be arrested and held over night, depending if anyone wanted to press charges against him, leaving Shisui free from his wrath.

The only other person that Shisui had to worry about now was Itachi, but seeing as how he was being held he needn't worry about that any more.

"Oh? And what might that be you dob in your Best friend and cousin to be arrested? I hope you realise how unwell Itachi is and how Sasuke and I are struggling to pay for medical bills, housing, to keep them fed, and you've just done this. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ITACHI'S GOING TO GET A JOB WHEN HE GETS BETTER?? OR SASUKE!?!?" Kisame shouted.

Just as Shisui opened his mouth to add another snide remark, Sasuke was entered into the room, being forcibly pushed by some officers.

Looking to him and letting his tense features soften, Shisui walked over to Sasuke who was still in a towel "I hope you forgive me Sasuke-kun" He muttered "But it just isn't right"

Oh the blue tinted teen was riled up and pissed as hell.

Not.

Happy.

Especially seeing Shisui so polite to Sasuke as if he felt... Remorseful, not that he was. Pah. Kisame was still trying to find a MOTIVE for such an act as... Kisame's eyes widened in horror.

He knew.

It was because Itachi and Sasuke were lovers.

"Shisui you sick bastard," he hissed to the raven haired male, barely audible to himself.

Sasuke was down right confused, the amount of stress he'd just had seemed to catch up with him all at once, his brother in the car crash, Naruto raping him, and now this, just when he was starting to get happy again.

Letting his head drop forwards, Sasuke felt his shoulders tense up.

"Let me go" He muttered to the police men still holding him. Sasuke hadn't told anyone of him and Itachi being together, well, not that he could remember doing anyway, so this meant that Itachi must have let it slip, and it was easy to see from the conversation just who it was that had ruined everything.

As the officers slowly let go of him, Sasuke gritted his head, slowly lifting up his head to look at Shisui.

"Ahhh, Sasuke-kun, you needn't worry, you'll be living with me from now on, the officers have so kindly-"

"I'm not."

"Ah Sasuke you don't have a-"

"I'm not living with you, you sick fuck."

Feeling his eye twitching in annoyance, Sasuke licked his lips slightly.

"This ends now, your betrayal of both me, Itachi and the family, and every little bit of hurt you've caused us with your lies.

You're insane, Shisui"


	22. Charges Dropped Like Shisui's Popularity

Bit of a longer chapter this one, and doesn't end on a cliffhanger for a change.

So, lets see.

The next chapter will skip a couple of months into their future, I'll put a note at the beginning of it, but so you're warned.

Only two reviews till I reach 100!!!

Amazing! =D

I never thought I'd get that on one story, thank you to all of my readers.

Enjoy

* * *

Frowning slightly, Sasuke was pissed that he was being ignored, but then again, he didn't know half of what he was talking about, so it was fine in the end.

"While you're capturing people on false accusations, you still haven't caught my rapist, which you have plenty of evidence to do, we have every right to sue the police force for false accusations and negligence"

All of these arrests were not doing anything to help the fact that Sasuke now wanted to be a police officer. It seemed like a good job, one that would suit him well, but no mind for that now, he needed to get his brother back home where it was safe and he could be cared for.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be lowering yourself to spend time with these people, brother or not, Itachi confessed to me himself that he loved you!"

Arching an eyebrow, Sasuke was fed up

"I've just been pulled from my house, still in a towel, with my sick brother and a good friend who's been helping care for him, and you're still sprouting this shit about incest?" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, speaking for all those around him to hear him clearly

"Incest is sick, and fucking wrong, I agree with you, and if I was ever going to be in any kind of relationship, I can assure you I would find someone much more caring that my brother. Itachi is that, and only that, a brother."

The police officers looked back and forward between the conversation, frowning. Ah, yes, they had gotten reports on a rapist, some, Naruto Uzumaki? Yes, something like that... Looking uncomfortably between each other they sighed.

What could they do?

After all, it was only one person coming in spouting this. Even the friend and actual 'victim' said it was false. An act of jealousy between family over attention? Looked like it to the officers.

Kisame bit his lip, unsure of what to do before he heard Itachi scoff. "Incest? Is that what I'm in for? Disgusting... Why would I ever even consider touching my baby brother. I'm his guardian, not his pimp. Let me go," Itachi spoke softly and as convincingly as possible, catching onto what Sasuke was playing at.

Although, Sasuke was a good actor and had even him going for a while there, but, of course he was bluffing. He knew he was. But he had to be extra careful from now on showing care and affection, especially in public.

The officers paused and sighed, clicking the lock open on the handcuffs that held Itachi prisoner, releasing him. Quickly, Itachi raised his hands and pushed the blindfold off his eyes, blinking and trying to become accustomed to the light. He turned to look at Kisame who seemed utterly relieved.

"This is put on hold then until we can get some hard evidence. I'm sorry Shisui but we can't hold him, he's a good man with no record of this kind of thing, we can't believe you, especially when we have three people going against your words," the officers spoke. They turned to Itachi, the raven rubbing his wrists and frowning at some thoughts floating through his head. "Apologies Itachi," the male spoke again, bowing quickly.

"You may leave."

Looking over to Kisame, Itachi merely blinked and the tall male walked over, carefully lifting Itachi up."I just wanted support Kisame, I'm capable of walking," Itachi said bluntly, a bit embarrassed as Kisame started to walk towards Sasuke, gesturing they were leaving.

"I know, but you got rough treatment. Come on, I'm taking you two home,"the shark man spoke, flashing a grin at Sasuke.

Itachi turned, looking over at Shisui.

Best friend.

A betrayal.

This wasn't over.

He narrowed his eyes at the other, face blank before he turned away, closing his eyes and letting a sigh pass his thin pale lips.

Scowling and suppressing the shiver that attempted to run through his body, still freezing from the damp towel, Sasuke followed Kisame and his brother out of the room, only after sending a warning glare at Shisui, making sure that he knew if he ever attempted anything like that again Sasuke would kill him.

There was already a plan for it inside his head.

It was no secret that Shihui was a fan of drinking and swimming at the same time, most of the time Itachi or one of their other friends would pull him out. All he needed was a group of them out together, maybe Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi, getting Shisui completely drunk and watching him going swimming, but doing nothing as he slowly drowned.

Sasuke could live with himself if that happened.

He wasn't completely heartless, but Shisui had crossed a line.

Trembling as he flung open the door to Kisame's car, Sasuke slid inside and slammed it shut after him, his hands on his knees as he stared blankly forwards. He would be out of it for a while, until he managed to collect himself and sort out his feelings about what had just happened.

Kisame opened the passenger door, placing Itachi in, about to buckle him in when he was stopped by the raven."Kisame, I'm not a full paraplegic, I can do this myself thank you," Itachi said softly, placing the seatbelt on as Kisame made a face.

"Yeah, but, you're hu-"

"Hurt, yes, but not incapable, I appreciate what you're doing but it's not necessary. I'd rather we get home so I can take my medicine, rest and speak with my little brother, this hasn't been a pleasant experience for him," Itachi said softly, staring ahead.

Kisame bit his lip and nodded, shutting the door and moving to the drivers seat, sitting himself in and starting the car, starting to drive off in silence.

He knew the Uchiha's well.

When they were this silent, it meant to shut up and leave them to their thoughts. Itachi himself was brooding and slowly nursing little murder plans for numerous people, a certain Uchiha at the top of his hit list. By the time they arrived back to Kisame's house, Itachi had dozed off very slightly, only to be woken again by Kisame lifting him out of his seat.

"Kisame..."

"I know, I know. But you can't sleep walk in your current state," the male spoke with a grin. Itachi turned his eyes back to the back seat, looking in.

"Little brother, come along. We'll talk better inside," he said, grateful Kisame was waiting for his little brother to come along, rather than leaving him alone in the car and to go inside when he pleased. Something unnerved him about leaving his little brother alone in a towel in an unlocked car, then again, that was probably not a wise idea for anyone to do.

Lifting his head to glare at the person that had interrupted him and his thoughts, Sasuke stared at his brother for a couple of seconds before letting out a soft sigh and slipping out of the car, shutting the door behind him before walking up to their house. His mind had wondered a bit too much, and he had forgotten where he was, he wouldn't usually glare at his brother like that, it was foolish.

When Itachi was met with the glare he blinked, just looking back calmly. He was hoping he was the person Sasuke was really directing his glare at. He'd been told he stared when snapped out of thoughts, so, perhaps Sasuke was doing this too? Yes. He wasn't actually mad at him, and of course, Sasuke didn't mean what he said at the police station. He was just saying so to keep him out of jail. Besides, if Sasuke really meant what he said- he wouldn't have said it! He would have let Itachi get dragged off into jail.

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Sasuke was stood on the door step. Without a key it was impossible for him to get inside, so he needed to wait for Kisame and his brother. Still, he wasn't looking forwards to the talk he was going to have with Itachi, he could already tell that just from the tone his brother used.

Itachi must have been enveloped in his own thoughts., as before he knew it Kisame was holding him carefully in one arm while he unlocked the door, kicking it open. "There we go, I'll leave you to it then. Itachi, where do you want to be placed?"

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not an infant, I can walk myself now. But thank you," the raven replied. With a sigh, Kisame placed him down, frowning.

"Alright then, I'll start something to cook so we can eat."

"I'm not hungry Kisa-"

"Too bad." With that, the blue haired male walked off, leaving Itachi gripping onto the book case beside him, legs trembling lightly from strain.

Now... Where were his- ah.

There.

His crutches.

After he lay down for a bit, nap a little perhaps, then he'd talk to Sasuke, see if he was OK and eat something. He knew just because he wasn't hungry didn't mean it was an excuse to start skipping meals.

After what felt like forever, but was only about five minutes, Itachi finally reached the door with his crutches fallen against them, panting as he gripped them and supported himself on them, exhausted. "Sleeping a little isn't too bad an idea," he thought to himself as he rested against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Never in his life did he remember walking ten metres to be such a struggle without support.

When Sasuke realised that his brother was going to their room (when Kisame has started to help care for him, it was just easier for Sasuke to move in with Itachi and for Kisame to take the extra room), Sasuke decided it would be best if he just sit on the sofa for a while to relax.

Sitting down on the sofa in the living room, Sasuke put his arms on the back of the sofa, his eyes closing as he sighed loudly. Calling out to Kisame, Sasuke sounded weary and tired "What are you making to eat Kisa-Nii-san?"

Kisame turned around, smiling at the youngest Uchiha, seeing the last of long ebony hair vanish into the brothers shared room.

"Anything you're craving Sasuke? I'll do my best to make it," Kisame spoke back, opening the fridge and bending down, studying the contents, scrunching up his face a little.

"We won't be having a fancy buffet, I didn't realise I forgot to go shopping, but I'll try and make something you two like from what I have here," he replied. He straightened up, turning around and grinned at Sasuke, leaning against the wall.

"Are you picky like your brother so I have to go through a cookbook before he touches anything? Don't like this, can't eat that; I think you lot just like to trouble me and make up excuses to either not eat my cooking or watch me have a hard time in the kitchen," he spoke with a laugh.


	23. Shisui x Sasuke Forever

Once again, this is a few weeks after the police station incident.

Shisui teases Itachi, just a little bit of a break before the big end.

* * *

Sasuke was getting really worried about his brother.

It had been a couple of weeks since he had fully healed, and Itachi hadn't even kissed him good night since being pulled into the station for incest activities. It made Sasuke lonely, and worse, depressed.

He felt so bad, he had ended up taking a blade to his wrists again the night before, then called up Kisame crying and not knowing what to do. In the end he had bandaged himself up, as Kisame had been working, so now it was just a case of hiding them from his brother

Not that Itachi would notice, he was being so distant Sasuke could do it in front of his face and he wouldn't look like he cared.

Itachi sat in his room, staring at pieces of paper. The shadows under his eyes had deepened and he truly looked like he hadn't slept since the stone ages. He turned the page, closing the book he had been reading and shut his eyes, smirking to himself.

That was it.

That was the loophole in the law.

He opened his eyes, ignoring the fact that they were burning from the constant abuse of lack of sleep and continuous reading. He pushed himself up to stand, feeling like laughing.

Yes.

Laughing like a madman.

He could kill him now... He had found a loophole. He turned from his desk and moved to the door, pushing it open, oh he could jump for joy, but he restrained himself. He rubbed his arms warily as he walked to the kitchen silently, going to the drawers and reaching for his address book. He frowned, noticing that it was slightly out of place. Perhaps he'd thrown it down?

Who knew, the last few weeks were a strange foggy haze.

He couldn't remember much.

Had he eaten? He could remember small bits. He remembered Kisame coming around a lot and giving him these stupid pitying and worried looks. He had to talk to him as soon as he got this phone call finished, find Sasuke-

He froze.

Sasuke?

Where had he been the whole time? Who had fed him his meals? Who had taken him to school? Had he gone to school? Was he still in the house? He'd hear things late at night, but, was that Sasuke?

When was the last time he had ever spoken to his baby brother, his beloved? Kissed him? He couldn't remember. It was all too blurry, he couldn't remember anything!

Flicking the pages with slightly shaking hands, he paused, pulling the phone close to him and dialling a number, a determined look in his eyes as he stared hatefully at the page. More at the name on the page than anything.

Shisui.

He'd find his brother and Kisame soon, he had to get this finished first before he snapped any further.

Shisui had been sleeping, a wonderful dream, one where Itachi was dead, and he could have that cute little Sasuke to himself, no worries because Kisame was gone as well. Not only that, but because they were cousins it was much more accepted, especially because they were from such an elect clan (even if Sasuke's parents hadn't acted like it)

That's why when Shisui's phone started to vibrate against his head, he nearly jumped to the roof, his eyes shooting awake as his fingers stumbled to grasp onto his phone, flipping it open and putting it to his ear, muttering sleepily "Shisui speaking, how can I help mother fucker?"

He wasn't a morning person

Itachi frowned, closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

Oh, how he had trained himself for this day so he didn't go off his face with curses. When Shisui spoke, his lips twisted into a slight snarl, leaning against the wall, facing outside and looking out of the window.

"Shisui... It's been a while since we have spoken," Itachi spoke softly, wrapping one arm around himself, rubbing his arms as he licked his lips.

"Listen... I've finished recovering from my car accident... I couldn't get out of bed before, people refused to let me move, otherwise I would have called before," Itachi spoke softly. "How have you been? You haven't called Shisui." Perhaps if he played innocent and forgiving, like he'd taken it as one of Shisui's jokes, the other Uchiha wouldn't be suspicious.

Itachi couldn't see that Sasuke was at the doorway, moving from foot to foot himself almost anxiously. How would Shisui react? What would he say? Surely Shisui wasn't mad at him, how could he be? Itachi and Sasuke were the ones who should be furious, so Shisui had no right to act anything but remorseful.

Arching an eyebrow at the sound of Itachi on the phone, Shisui was suspicious for a few moments. Clearly Itachi was up to something, but Shisui knew if he didn't play along something even worse would happen to him.

"Hey Itachi... no worries, you only woke me up from an amazing dream" Sniggering softly, Shisui rolled onto his back, looking up to the ceiling.

Itachi frowned, forcing himself to chuckle. "Sorry for waking you, I completely forgot you like to sleep in, I should have called later," Itachi said softly. By now he was fidgeting with his shirt sleeve.

"I've been good... and I have called Itachi, just not you, spoken a few times to Kisame, he seemed rather annoyed at that little prank I pulled before, and Sasuke just cried when I talked to him... Never mind though, I'm sure you've been comforting him despite being bed ridden, right?"

"Oh? You have called? Shame, I would have liked to speak to my best friend," Itachi spoke, lips twitching and wishing to form into a snarl and scowl.

"Kisame doesn't get some people's humour, and I admit, I didn't get it either for a bit. Those police officers tend to be rough so I was fuming for a bit, it caused me a bit more pain than I wanted," Itachi admitted softly, closing his eyes. Ah, so Shisui had made Sasuke cry? Oh, he'd get Shisui for that on its own. When the topic of looking after Sasuke was brought up he stiffened a bit.

"I tried my best, but for a long time I could barely move from my bed and most of my day revolved around sleeping and popping pills, so unfortunately I couldn't look after him like I wanted too," Itachi said softly, looking down at the ground,

"I regret not being able to see him near me more, but, it seems Kisame did a fine job on watching him while I was off in my own world." Oh yes, off in his own world; wanting to kill the bastard on the phone. It was half truth he had spent a long time in bed sleeping, but quite a bit after he had recovered he spent shut up in his room brooding and thinking.

"Listen, Shisui... I was wondering... Perhaps you'd like to have a party with me and some of my friends, you know, as a celebration for my recovery, I thought it would be nice to have a bit of fun after being bedridden and bored for so long," Itachi spoke, hands turning into fists.

"Well, it was Deidara's idea, he insisted that I had to loosen up, and said either I invited the guests or he would, and I don't trust his judgement on 'fun'," Itachi said with a chuckle.

Shisui could tell by the strain on Itachi's voice he was trying his best to not say anything insulting or otherwise, which is what made him chuckle at a few of Itachi's comments, genuinely.

So he hadn't been able to care for Sasuke like he had wanted to, that meant that Shisui had more of a chance getting into Sasuke's pants then Itachi did, something he was going to be rubbing in his fat ugly face as much as possible.

"Ahhh, if cute little Sasu-chan is going to be at the party, I'd love to come you know? I think we're really hitting it off lately... Oops" He muttered after, sounding slightly regretful

"Guess I shouldn't tell you that huh? You've been ill, and Sasuke's been lonely, so even though you're incestuous I guess hearing your brother getting with someone else still hurts... Still, party sounds good!"

Itachi blinked, listening to the other before he froze.

What...?

Hitting it off with Sasuke? And what was with this nickname? Sasu-Chan? Deathly poison of anger crept through Itachi's veins and his murderous intent sky-rocketed. Even if it wasn't true, he was furious.

"Hnn, I see. You remember Deidara, ten o'Clock his place tomorrow night. Be there. I assure you, you won't regret it," Itachi spoke through clenched teeth before hanging up. He growled angrily, gripping the phone so much his pale knuckles turned whiter and he slammed the phone down in his anger. He had to take deep breaths. He couldn't let Shisui get to him. True or not, it wasn't right to jump to conclusions.

Besides, Shisui contradicted himself, he said Sasuke only cried when he talked to him.

He steadied himself against the wall, taking deep breaths, one hand running through his hair as he shut his eyes. "Damn it," he grumbled, leaning against the wall.

That torturous technique had flicked through him, and his eyes were burning now. He opened them slowly, now much calmer, trying to mask the saddened look in them. He had to speak to Sasuke.

Where was he? He needed to see him, to hold him. He had to say he was sorry for what he had done. For leaving him. And of course, see if it was true.

Had Sasuke really hooked up with Shisui?


	24. Confessions

Warning, a bit jumpy in places.

Mentioning of cutting one's self, and of course, incest.

Fluffy bit of chapter, just to re-unite the brothers.

P.S. Thank you all of my reviewers, and the people that have stuck by with my crappy timing of updating this.

You rock

* * *

Hanging up the phone once Itachi had told him when and where, Shisui was more than just a little bit amused. Clearly he had gotten on his cousins nerves by mentioning that him and Sasuke had a thing together, and when he got to the party he would be all over Sasuke just to get Itachi even more worked up.

If he managed to get Sasuke drunk, or at least to spike his drink, then it would help him even more.

Chuckling to himself, Shisui rolled out of bed, stumbling to the kitchen to write down when and where the party was. Now was the time for planning, to see just how much he could push Itachi before he flipped and did something he regretted....

Sasuke who was still stood in the doorway hesitated. His brother was mad now, even though he was the one that had called Shisui. It made Sasuke wonder just what it was that Shisui had said to get him so mad, but with what he had done before Sasuke was just too scared to ask Itachi. His brother was just too distant from him now, they hardly spoke, touched... "Big brother?"

Itachi blinked, hearing his name. He smiled gently, looking up and saw Sasuke standing at the doorway. "Ah, Little brother... There you are," he said softly, pushing himself up off the wall and smiled at the other. Was it just him, or did Sasuke look... Scared? His eyes softened and he gestured gently for Sasuke to come closer. "I'm sorry... I..." What would he say? He had no excuse... What could he say?

"I'm sorry but I've been a little bit ticking on insanity for a while plotting murder and have been locked in my own mind without any means of escaping, even if I wanted to."

Oh yes, that would go down so nicely with him. He had to be tactful. But if Sasuke was scared of him, did that mean... Had he been abusive? What had he done while he was a zombie living? "Little Brother? Sasuke...? Are you... Okay?" he asked gently, wandering if Sasuke would become too terrified if he stole a hug from the younger boy.

Sasuke was hesitant when Itachi said his name, he wasn't sure if Itachi was going to yell at him for being in the way, or just ignore him after that, but his heart lifted when his brother asked if he was okay. Feeling his bottom lip quiver and his eyes widen, Sasuke felt like a small child that had been ignored by his parents for being bad, but being offered love and affection by his favourite person.

"I missed you" He muttered softly before running into his brothers arms, his own arms wrapping tightly around Itachi's waist, his face pressing into his brothers chest, although he was trying his best to be careful about holding him too tightly, he didn't know if he was still hurting or not. "I've missed you so much..."

Even if he had only been in his room, Sasuke had felt like they'd been separated by universes; his brother was so caught up in himself. At least now Kisame would stop worrying too much about either of them, although Sasuke wasn't looking forwards to Kisame telling Itachi about him cutting again.

Itachi watched Sasuke's facial expression change, and that alone cut him up inside, but he refused to show it. And the words Sasuke spoke...

Missed him...

Oh god, how long had he lost himself in his world for? So stupid!

That had to have been one of the most foolish things he had done in his entire lifetime. He was only very slightly shocked as Sasuke ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. That lack of contact had made his body so sensitive, especially after recovery, but this contact was welcome and wanted.

He gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke, shutting his eyes tightly and held his brother close, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh Sasuke... Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, big brother's sorry, I have no idea what came over me," he whispered, holding the boy tightly, the initial shock of contact wearing off.

"Will you forgive me? I didn't mean to be such a horrid brother," he spoke softly, very gently and with slightly trembling hands stroking Sasuke's hair.

How he'd missed his scent. It was so welcoming. He felt so guilty, and it would take a long time to repair damage to what he had done, but he would try, just to make it all better for them.

"Of course I'll forgive you, I love you" Sasuke muttered into Itachi's chest, shuddering at the lovely feeling of finally being embraced again. He vaguely remembered a time in which he was so scared to have his brother hold him, so embarrassed about what would happen, nervous and unsure, but now he wanted it more than anything, he wanted to know that his brother really did love him, and all of the silence, and tense moments between them were over and finally they would be like a couple again, holding hands, kissing and saying sweet words to each other.

Itachi let out a deep sigh of relief, opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling, praising every god he could think of that Sasuke hadn't left him. "Thank goodness... I have a chance," he whispered more to himself, clutching onto Sasuke, not wanting to let go of him.

Whimpering slightly, Sasuke slowly pulled back and looked up to Itachi with tears clinging to the edges of his eyes, his bottom lip trembling, all of the emotion he had kept inside since Itachi's arrest was threatening to come out at once, and he didn't think he could stop it. "I love you so much"

When Sasuke pulled back Itachi blinked, staring down into tears. He loved him... he loved him. Itachi's heart started to pound again, a too-distant feeling fluttering through him, his eyes softening as he reached up, stroking Sasuke's cheek, looking sadly into his eyes.

"How many times have you cried?" he asked softly, leaning down and very gently, almost unsure of himself, kissing Sasuke on the forehead. "How long has it been since I held you Sasuke? Did you come to me? I'm so sorry, it's okay," he whispered softly, gently lifting Sasuke's chin, wishing to kiss him but unsure if Sasuke would allow him to."It's okay, there's no need to be sad any-more, big brother's here..."

"I've cried to much" Sasuke whispered, answering Itachi's all at once, other wise he might break down and cry again, and he didn't want that. "It's been so long Itachi. I've missed your touch, I missed the way you hold me and tell me you love me, the way you were always there for me when I needed you, and the way you were so understanding."

Taking an almost hiccup of a breath, Sasuke continued. "I came to see you so many times big brother, to ask for your help, to see if you were okay, but you didn't notice me, you didn't even register that I was there, and when I tried to touch your arm you pushed me away, it hurt so much, to think that you had forgotten me..."

Shaking, Sasuke lowered his head to stare at his brothers chest. "Please. Don't leave like that again"

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "Damn it," he growled, more to himself as he bent down, pulling Sasuke into a tight hug, clinging to him desperately, breathing in his scent as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me, I can't remember a thing, I was just lost in my own world, I'm sorry I left you like that," he whispered,

"I love you so much." He lifted his head up, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes as he stroked his cheek gently with his thumb.

"If... If you're not mad at me, may I kiss you?" he asked softly, his thumb gently brushing over Sasuke's lips. "I missed you too much, I promise to never do that again," he whispered softly with as honest a look as he could give.

At the mention of finally being kissed again by his brother, Sasuke felt his heart melt, his eyebrows furrow upwards as he swallowed nervously.

Itachi suddenly became rather nervous when Sasuke paused. He was considering it? Did he really not want to kiss him? He blinked as the younger male blushed, now a bit confused, but didn't let it show.

Leaning into his brother, instead of answering his question, Sasuke pressed their lips together, his eyes slipping shut as his fingers hesitantly ran up Itachi's neck to the back of his head, his fingers threading into his brothers hair, the way he knew that Itachi used to love.

As Sasuke leant in and pressed their lips together, a flood of relief washed over Itachi. His eyes fluttered shut and he gently kissed back, gently rubbing Sasuke's cheek with the pad of his thumb. He loved the feel of Sasuke's lips against his, and he loved the feel of Sasuke's hands in his hair, and, oh, he loved Sasuke for forgiving him. He pulled out of the kiss soon though, not wanting to think that he'd broken back into reality for physical contact, as much as he wanted to kiss and hold Sasuke for a lot longer.

"Sasuke... Thank you," he said softly with a gentle smile, his hands now resting gently on Sasuke's hips.

Smiling happily up to his brother as he was thanked, Sasuke shrugged slightly, his hands slipping from Itachi's hair to his shoulders, tugging lightly at the material beneath his fingers.

"I'm just glad you're back, it means I can move back into your room and Kisame doesn't need the sofa any more" Glancing back up to Itachi's face, Sasuke licked his lips with slight nervousness.

"If you don't mind that is"?

Itachi smiled gently, nodding. "Ah, I see, so Kisame has been over. I'll have to thank him then," he said as he softly kissed Sasuke's forehead. "He's been taking care of you then?" he asked as he looked around the place briefly. He must have been, otherwise the place would undoubtedly be a complete dust-pile, but then again, Sasuke was always compulsively neat, he would have cleaned the place up either way. He blinked as Sasuke spoke.

"If I don't mind? Silly little brother, I'd love to have you back in my room, I feel guilty for not realising you'd left at all," he admitted softly, gently rubbing small circles on the other's hips.

As the fingers moved over his hips, Sasuke blushed and looked down to his brothers chest, a soft smile on his lips. "Kisame has been looking after us more than you think. He's been paying the bills, as I don't have a job yet, he's been making the meals so that I don't kill you..."

Itachi smiled, nodding."Hnn, so I owe Kisame debt now too? I bet he's going to charge interest too just to make me suffer," Itachi joked with a soft laugh. Wow, that felt so strange... Yet so nice at the same time.

"I'm sure your food wouldn't kill us Otouto," he spoke. Although, he vaguely wondered how he was fed. He couldn't remember eating, but he was certain he must have, otherwise, he'd be anorexic or malnourished and in hospital. So someone had to have done it...

"Kisame helped me when I started to cut again." The last part was whispered by Sasuke, but he knew his brother could hear him.

Although the older Uchiha froze and all thoughts on eating fled his mind when he heard Sasuke's returned addiction. Cutting.

"You... Cut?" he whispered softly, staring in shock at Sasuke. Almost instinctively, his eyes flit to the boys wrists, scolding himself for having not noticed.

"When? Sasuke, why would you do that? Ah, stupid question, I could guess why. Why didn't you come to me- Stupider question. Kisame. Does Kisame know?" Itachi asked softly, gingerly lifting a hand and raising it to Sasuke's, gently gripping the cloth that most likely hid the bandages.

"May I?" he asked softly, concern, sadness and silent fury at himself shown in his eyes.

"I want us to be together again, properly, which means we can't keep any secrets" Worriedly, Sasuke looked up to his brothers eyes. "No secrets. Promise?"

With a small hesitant nod, Itachi sighed. "Of course... In that case... I suppose I should tell you then," he spoke, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Shisui... He... He did something I can't forgive, and he's after you. He wants you in more ways than family relations. He wants to take you from me. I don't want that, and if anything, what he has done to us is completely unforgivable," he spoke softly before opening his eyes, no emotion showing.

"I'm going to murder Shisui."


	25. Break for Fluff

Just a little bit of fluff this time, the next chapter will be the start of some serious trouble.

But yeah, I was in two minds of if I should be using this one or not.

So here it is.

* * *

Looking shocked as his brother said he was going to murder Shisui, Sasuke was going to say he must be joking before he noticed the seriousness in his brothers eyes. Obviously Shisui really had done something bad, and Sasuke was sure it had something to do with being pulled into the police station a few months ago.

But the news of Shisui being after him, that was new. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke swallowed nervously, looking down to his wrists as he started to unwrap his bandages for Itachi to see how bad his wrists has been, muttering softly.

"Then.. I want to help as well Itachi, because I love you, and I don't want to leave you to do something so horrible alone.. and here are my wrists"

Holding out his hands, palms upwards, his wrists were clearly visible, one long gash up his left arm, scabbing, and on the right were a series of short gashes, mixing with the scars of where he used to cut.

Itachi blinked, frowning a bit more and nodding. Of course, he had been expecting Sasuke to freak out and protest it, but it seems that Sasuke too was hurt just as much as he himself was, and as much as he too was betrayed."Thank you," he said softly, gently kissing Sasuke's cheek before his eyes flitted down to the boy's wrists. His eyes widened marginally at the sight and he bit the inside of his cheek.

He had no right to say anything, what was Sasuke expected to do, after all? He gingerly held Sasuke's hand and arm, studying the cuts and slices across the pale skin. He frowned more, looking it over, trying to see if it could be infected; that was always a worry for the Uchiha, their blood just loved to work that way and cuts could easily get infected. But it seemed these ones weren't infected, at least, just really large slices.

Breathing a sigh, Itachi closed his eyes, letting go of Sasuke's hands to pull him into a tight embrace. "Sasuke, please, never do this again. I hate seeing them, and I was hoping I wouldn't after we moved out of their home... Please don't do that, try and resist it," he whispered softly, clinging to Sasuke tightly.

He was in no place to lecture the other on cutting his wrists, he wouldn't have noticed when he had done it. He knew it would only anger Sasuke if he suddenly went on a long-winded rant that cutting was bad and he shouldn't have done it and there was no reason to, blah, blah, blah. And he didn't want Sasuke mad at him right now.

"I.. really missed you Itachi, I couldn't think of anything but being with you and.. I needed you." Sighing, Sasuke buried his head in Itachi's chest, cuddling up to him with a small smile on his face.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke sadly, gently stroking his hair, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I could do to make it up to you," he said softly, kissing Sasuke's temple gently.

"Next time, give me a few good slaps, alright? Or call Deidara, he'd be only glad to do it," he said with a chuckle, hoping to cheer the other up. He'd wandered who had come by, Kisame, yes, but had anyone else? Most likely, but probably just quietly and without notice.

"As long as you're with me.. as long as you don't leave again, I won't cut, I promise you" Deciding that his brother really was concerned made his heart beat faster, it thrilled him to think that Itachi was going to kill just because Shisui looked at him wrong, and pulled a stupid prank.

He gave a small nod, tucking some loose black bangs behind his ear, restraining the urge to frown and lecture Sasuke about cutting. But Sasuke seemed guilty enough and seemed to regret it, he wasn't about to pour salt on the wound.

After all, wasn't it his fault?

Yeah.

It was.

And Itachi hated admitting it was, but, there wasn't really many other explanations, and he didn't want to go asking Sasuke just why he'd done that.

Inconsiderate.

"Tachi..." Sasuke muttered, before glancing up to the man that was holding him in a strong embrace. "You need a bath" Biting his lip, Sasuke could feel a smile threatening to take over his features.

He blinked, looking down at Sasuke, tilting his head before smiling and chuckling, nodding. "Yeah, I think I can smell my own stench as well," he said with a soft laugh, letting go of Sasuke and looked down at himself. Hnn, he didn't remember wearing this before, so he must have at least changed or showered at least once, or had someone tugged him into the bathroom or changed him when he passed out. He didn't remember using the bed, just waking up there occasionally.

With a smile he tugged his shirt up and off, smelling it before scrunching up his face. "I think a hot shower is in order, I'm surprised the whole house doesn't reek of me," he joked with a laugh, tugging his hair out of the ponytail and letting his hair slip over his shoulders as he started to walk towards the bathroom.


	26. Brother Seduction

Hello~

The beginning of a murder/ conspiracy to murder/ intent to murder

Enjoy.

* * *

Shisui had been looking forwards to this night since Itachi had been telling him about it, finally he would get to make the moves on Sasuke and have Itachi so jealous his head might explode.

That image alone was enough to spur him along, as well as the image of Sasuke panting and moaning beneath him begging for him to go harder. Oh how he wished Sasuke had gotten that job as a pole dancer.

Combing his hair one last time, Shisui looked himself over in the mirror. There was something about Itachi's parties that made him want to be as trampy as possible, he had a white shirt over a black top that had 'suicide' written across it, and some torn jeans. With this, he would definitely be able to pull Sasuke.

In his opinion, Sasuke was a slut.

Sasuke on the other hand, was trying his best not to blush at the reflection staring back at him. This was his time to shine, and help his brother with his plans, to show that he wasn't weak, and had no need to cut himself when he could act his revenge on others. Shisui was his prey, and Sasuke wasn't going to let him get away.

The dark haired Uchiha was wearing a skin tight black top with long sleeves, hugging every crevices on his slim body. Eating had really increased his confidence, he was definitely not 'purging' any more after he ate, and his figure was filling out more, but in the right ways. Along with that, he was wearing some black skinny jeans and some trainers, his hair the same as usual. Turning to look over his shoulder, Sasuke called out meekly. "Tachi-san?"

Itachi sighed, quickly buttoning his belt up. He glanced down at his hands were shaking very lightly. He stared at them for a few seconds before frowning and clenching them. He knew why they were shaking.

It wasn't because he was afraid.

It wasn't because he was nervous.

It was because he was excited and so damn _eager _to see the traitor lying cold and lifeless at his feet. Licking his lips he glanced up at himself. Baggy black pants- he couldn't wear tight jeans for a long time yet, his legs had healed, yes, but he'd rather not try and cut circulation off just yet, he was gradually working on fitting into the clothing he once could wear before the accident- a snug black singlet with a fishnet shirt beneath and a red hoodie.

He frowned at himself; Deidara was right, he really did have the colour scheme of a Vampire.

But then again, it would give people a heart attack if he turned up somewhere in yellow or green or pink. He smirked lightly. Perhaps he should wear some flashy colours, just to give Shisui a heart attack.

Save him some trouble.

He chuckled lowly at the thought of Shisui dropping dead at the sight of him in bright, horrendous colours, but his thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

Glancing up, he slipped into his shoes- simple black sneakers- and moved out into the hallway, pausing outside of Sasuke's room and smirked, leaning against the door-frame, arms crossed as he looked Sasuke up and down.

**"You look stunning, I could ravish you right there," **he complimented, noting the other's embarrassed expression and blush threatening to overcome his face. **"I think I'll have to go to Deidara for fashion advice, I can't be out-beautified by my little brother," **he joked with a smile and a laugh as he pushed himself up to stand straight, moving into the room, eyes scanning the younger boy.

There was no way in hell Shisui could resist such a delicious temptation as Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but giggle at his brothers words of encouragement. If he had to turn to Deidara you knew there was something wrong, Itachi would rather ask Tobi questions than Deidara, well, he did in Sasuke's opinion.

Personally, Sasuke couldn't stand the blonde. Although he wasn't sure if it was because he was blonde. Deidara was too much like Naruto for Sasuke's liking.

Sliding his hands to his hips, Sasuke's attention was drawn back by the mirror. Being self-obsessed wasn't so bad, Sasuke could happily say he knew how Narcissus felt when he saw himself in the reflection of the lake, stunned, overwhelmed, and the strong desire to fuck one's self.

Of course, the one difference between them was that Sasuke would prefer to have his brother doing it.

Turning back to his brother, Sasuke slipped the hands from his hips to in his pockets, walking over to the older Uchiha swaying his hips at the same time, and looking overly amused with the way that Itachi was looking at him.

"I think, maybe you should try and make Shisui jealous by leaving marks on me..."

Itachi wanted to drool; he really did! But his self image was worth quite a bit. Not how he looked, well, yeah, he was an Uchiha, he cared about how he looked, but how he acted and kept up a public appearance; now t_hat _was important to him. So all he did in response to Sasuke's movements was stare and smirk lightly.

Oh he tried to hide it, but he couldn't help but lick his lips at Sasuke's suggestion.

He chuckled lowly, moving more into the room, eyeing the way Sasuke moved almost predatory. He was amazed the younger could fit his hands in his pockets, those jeans were so tight! He could see every curve and muscle the younger had, and he admitted he felt like a pervert eyeing every crease in the fabric, trailing his eyes from bottom to top of his younger brother before said boy reached him.

All the boy had to do was walk and Itachi was ready to just devour him; oh in a good way, of course, he was just so easily manipulated by Sasuke. He gently rested his hands on the others shoulders, rubbing his upper arm as he bent over, breathing in Sasuke's scent.

**"I don't have to do much to make Shisui jealous... But..." **He let a seductive chuckle pass from deep in his throat as he teasingly scraped his teeth along Sasuke's elegant neck. **"How **_**could **_**I refuse you?" **He bit down at the junction where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder, sucking on it as he moved Sasuke closer.

What was he to do when Sasuke had him wrapped around his finger? And surely the boy knew how much Itachi adored and worshipped him, how he found it hard to refuse any request the boy asked of him...?

After he was sure there was a dark blooming Hickey on the boys throat he lifted his head up slightly, nipping at Sasuke's earlobe playfully. **"Hnn, did you ask me to leave **_**a **_**mark on you, or leave a few dear **_**Sasuke**_**?" **he breathed out teasingly, his voice laced with the smirk he was wearing.

Gasping and holding on tightly to his brother, Sasuke shuddered softly before looking up to his brothers eyes with a small blush on his face. "A few would be a good idea" He almost moaned, his eyelids lowering as a small smirk passed over his face. "In.. creative places, neh?"

Having his brother kiss and bite him to leave marks was something that Sasuke loved, but never had he needed, or wanted to show them off to someone to make them jealous before, which was why he was going to enjoy doing it to Shisui that little bit more.

Just before they killed him, Sasuke was going to get him drunk and was going to tease him and then finally, offer to go skinny dipping with him. Maybe. It was the perfect crime.

Shisui, lured into the water drunk out of his face, only to drown of his own accord.

If anything came of it, Itachi could say he saw both Shisui and Sasuke drowning, and he saved his brother first, no-one else was around to help Shisui, and by the time Itachi got to him, he was already dead.

Itachi let a seductive smirk flit across his lips as he chuckled from low in his throat. **"Of course little brother, whatever you wish," **he whispered teasingly as he lowered his lips again and began working on a new Hickey, slightly higher on Sasuke's neck in a place he was confident no turtle-neck could cover up if the boy tried. He nipped and suck, creating a new Hickey, before moving down and creating a small line of blooming Hickeys across Sasuke's neck, collarbone and even a few on his chest and shoulder.

And oh, wasn't it beautiful to hear the soft moans and gasps and pants that flitted from Sasuke's lips, it was almost hard to resist him, but he had to. Wouldn't be worth getting them both dirty and messed up and tired before the party. Hnn... or would it?

Lifting his head up, Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek, chuckling. **"My, my, you sound like you're enjoying this," **he teased softly as he gently bit down on Sasuke's earlobe, chuckling softly to himself.

Gasping as Itachi sounded so.. it was hard to describe for a start. The tone he was using was nothing like one Sasuke could remember. It was hot, heavy and echoing around his head, and it only seemed to get stronger with every touch, or shudder his body gave out from being touched.

"O-of course I'm enjoying this" Sasuke whined, terribly embarrassed at the stutter in his usually perfect manner. "I have my longest crush leaving marks all over me for an idiot to find about later on"

Itachi chuckled, nuzzling the others cheek gently. Oh, he was glad he could have this much effect on Sasuke and that it was so terribly obvious that the younger boy was enjoying it. **"I'm glad Sasuke," **he whispered softly, gently rubbing the others arms before a soft and pleasant sensation filled his body from his hair.

Deciding that Sasuke ought to leave an impression of his own, he ran his fingers through his brothers hair, tugging softly at strands, but making sure his touch was light enough for his brother to want more. Itachi had always been a hair kind of person, which was why he kept it long.

"But I'm not the only one enjoying this, am I?"

Itachi let out a breathy sigh, resting his head on the others shoulder as he suppressed a shiver. **"Sasuke," **he cooed softly as he gently bit down on the others neck once more, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for the other to notice and feel it. **"Be careful what you're getting yourself into here," **he spoke softly, voice dripping with lust, not even trying to cover it.

Oh, one can only take listening to those moans and gentle touches like that so much before they snap

"I don't know Nii-san" Sasuke muttered softly, continuing to run his fingers softly through Itachi's hair, giving the occasional tug. "I rather like what I've gotten myself into so far, I'm finding this whole experience rather fun. I'm sure I'll _enjoy_ everything you throw my way"

Tilting his head slightly so that he could whisper into his brothers ear, Sasuke first let out a breathy moan, before shuddering a small smirk passing over his face. "Do you think you can handle what you're doing to me? I expect you to take full responsibility for both of our actions. What with you being the older brother and everything..."

Sasuke knew that he was teasing his brother, and he was loving every minute of it, and judging by the body pressed against his own, they were both enjoying it. Truth be told, Sasuke was still nervous about what they were going to do later, so this was his way of getting his brother to comfort him, in a way they both liked, instead of a quick cuddle on the sofa.

Itachi shivered pleasurably as Sasuke's hands raked their way through his hair and spoke to him softly. Sasuke was tempting him beyond belief, and they had to leave in less than half an hour- Deidara wouldn't be happy if they were late.

The blonde would have Itachi's now-hated cousin there along with the rest of Akatsuki waiting for him and Sasuke to arrive. Of course, this would be the first time Sasuke would meet the rest of his friends. He'd met Kisame- his closest friend now- Konan, and Deidara who had continuously visited them when they were younger when the blonde was homeless and have some food sneaked out to him before Sasori took him in properly after an incident with Fugaku.

But Sasuke hadn't met the rest of Akatsuki properly.

The rest who would assist in murder.

Itachi shivered at the voice in his ear, a low growl coming from deep inside his throat. **"We have to leave really soon little brother..." **he purred, although that didn't stop him from running his hands teasingly down Sasuke's chest and then his sides. **"And you know how I love to take me time listening to you moan and begging for me," **he whispered softly, rubbing small circles on Sasuke's hip.

Pouting, Sasuke knew his brother was right, they did need to leave soon, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to stay and cuddle, maybe a bit more. Sighing softly, Sasuke slowly pulled away from his brother, looking so very very put down. "You're so mean" He muttered, puffing out his cheeks before folding his arms over his chest.

"Lets go then shall we?" Tilting his head up to one side, Sasuke hoped that when they saw Shisui, he wasn't going to jump him. There had always been something about his brothers ex best friend that scared him, and he was nervous about what might happen.

Itachi chuckled, giving Sasuke a soft kiss on the forehead. **"I'm sorry Little Brother," **he spoke softly with a chuckle, patting Sasuke on the head as he reached up and straightened his hair out so it was neater again. He couldn't have people being too suspicious, the marks on Sasuke's neck were give away enough.

**"I'll make it up to you when we get back," **Itachi purred in Sasuke's ear before straightening up and smirking, turning and starting to leave the room.

**"We can leave now, I'll drive us there. It's at Sasori and Deidara's home,"**Itachi spoke as he walked, turning and glancing over his shoulder. **"We shall have to thank them for being so kind as to let us use their lovely home, you can do that right?" **Itachi spoke with a smile before turning and walking out of the room, down the hall and to the entrance, sitting himself down in a chair and putting his shoes on.

Mimicking Itachi in a childish voice, Sasuke knew he was being a baby, but really, he'd just been denied having the sexiest man he had met sucking on his neck amongst other things, so that he could instead flirt with someone he hated.

"I'll thank him" Sasuke muttered under his breath before rolling his eyes "The stupid queer, he's so loud" Having a little whine to himself, Sasuke walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes, putting his hands into his pockets and looking around with a bored expression.

It would be the moment of truth, would he be able to seduce a dick like Shisui? Would he be able to live with himself after they killed him?

Most likely.


	27. A Death to Remember

Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke's child-like response and smirked. It seemed regardless of how close they got Sasuke still wasn't pleased with Itachi teasing him and then leaving him.

Well, it wasn't his choice!

If it was up to Itachi, well, they wouldn't be dressed, or ready, rather he would be fucking Sasuke and making him scream his name in pleasure. Ah, he shouldn't think these thoughts, he had a 'party' to get to, and he'd rather not be uncomfortable there.

Sasuke's little comments and complaints about Deidara only made him chuckle. "He's a happy guy, what can you say?" Itachi said as he took the keys and opened the front door, exiting after Sasuke had before locking it and placing the keys in his pockets.

"Even though he is a loud mouth blatant gay, well, I'm glad he's doing better now than sneaking into our house, dirt poor, begging for food," Itachi spoke as he unlocked their car. He made a face at it and slipped into the driver's seat, still feeling rather uncomfortable driving.

It was a new car, it had been a replacement for the old smashed up car- the drunkards insurance had coughed up lots of big cash- but he could still faintly see blood. 'If I get a phobia and can't use a car I'm suing that man for disabling my ability to get to work,' Itachi thought with a frown as he stuck the keys in the ignition, twisting and starting the car, glancing over to Sasuke. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go" Sasuke muttered, looking over to his brother in the car and buckling up his own belt. "I'm... a little nervous. I've never had to seduce someone into killing themselves before... I just hope that things go according to plan, we don't want things to get.. awkward and unruly" Looking ahead, Sasuke could feel the twist of nerves in his stomach grow tighter, his body shuddering.

Itachi chuckled, nodding and glanced over his shoulder before reversing carefully, turning the car and then starting to drive off. He kept his eyes on the road, watching every corner and turn and bit of gravel, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he switched his headlights on to a slightly brighter light- it was starting to get dark.

After all, the party was evening.

Briefly glancing at his brother as he spoke, Itachi gave him a reassuring smile. "You will be al-right, I'm sure. And if things get out of hand, Shisui is outnumbered. There's me, and I'll pounce the second things get out of hand, Kisame, Deidara- even though he's pretty girly- is a feisty fighter, Pein gets into brawls all the time and comes out unscathed, Hidan and Kakuzu just love a good fist fight so they're at the ready just in case," Itachi spoke, numbering off their allies. He took another look at Sasuke and smiled, turning down a street.

"You'll be safe, I promise you," he said softly as he slowed the car down very slightly as a car drove past, his fingers gripping the wheel slightly tighter as he turned it, the car turning into another street that was quite dark, save for a house at the end of the street that was brightly lit, music sounding even to this distance.

The drive was fairly short, Deidara and Sasori didn't live too far away, for which Sasuke was thankful, it meant that they could make a fairly quick escape should it be needed, but at the same time, Sasuke knew Deidara well enough to know that if he and Itachi needed it, they would be offered a room for the night. And really, for the plan to work, they all needed to be pretty drunk, so it was best if they did stay, and share a room.

They would, by the end of the night, be playing the parts of grieving relatives, and not horny lovers.

At least, in the eyes of the police.

Itachi chuckled. "Deidara's already got that ridiculous music playing," Itachi pulled up slowly just before the house, noticing quite a few other cars were there. He turned in his seat and quickly gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, patting his hair gently.

"If you feel scared at all or want to stop, come find me or talk to one of my other friends, they'll help you right away or move you inside and away to safety, okay? Or try and find someone you recognise, but I think you've only ever really met Kisame, Deidara and perhaps Sasori a few times," Itachi spoke softly yet sternly.

Itachi wanted Sasuke to know it was okay to back out if he needed to and that he and his friends would assure his safety.

Nodding his head, Sasuke thought that the kiss his brother had given him didn't last long enough for him to truly enjoy it, but his brother had promised to make it up to him later, so it was fine, really. Taking off his seatbelt and stepping out of the car, Sasuke smoothed down his clothes, ruffling the back of his hair to make it look a nice as usual.

This would be the moment of truth, to see if he really could seduce Shisui and keep a cool head. Without waiting for his brother, Sasuke walked up to the house, stepping through the open door and looking around nervously.

Itachi watched Sasuke for a bit before sighing, turning off the car and stepping out, locking it and pocketing the keys, moving up and walking to the house, walking through the front door and giving Sasuke's shoulder a gentle pat. "They'll be outside in the back near the pool," Itachi spoke softly to the other before a loud cheer erupted.

"Yo~!!! Itachi-Sama and Sasuke-Sama are here, un!!!! Woot!"

Itachi barely had time to brace himself for the shorter blonde who landed on his back, probably waiting behind the door. He gave a small glare to the blonde.

"Now, was jumping on me really necessary?" Itachi asked as Deidara pouted, moving in front of Itachi and Sasuke, walking down the hall, a simple enough gesture for the brothers to follow him.

"But of course, un~ Tonight we celebrate, un!" Deidara called back as he turned, flashing the two a bright grin and winking, or, what Itachi assumed was a wink, it was so hard to tell with that blonde fringe covering half of Deidara's face.

"I hardly see this a reason to celebrate, much less attack our guests, Dei." The blonde turned and beamed at the red head standing by the open patio door.

"Thank you for allowing this in your home, Sasori, Deidara," Itachi spoke as Sasori gave a small nod, Deidara beaming and laughing.

"Not a problem, un! Any time at all! Sasori no Danna and I are glad to have friends over, yeah!" he spoke as he turned, the two vanishing outside with small gestures. "Yooosh! All the guests are here, un!"

"Fuck yeah! Time to really fucking party! I fucking dare the lot of you bitches to a fucking drinking contest!"

"You're on, un!"

Itachi blinked, moving through the door. All the guests? Ah, so that must mean that Shisui was here somewhere. He scanned the area, accepting a drink from Pein. Kisame was laughing with Konan and talking to Kakuzu, Hidan was already downing drinks with Deidara, poor Tobi watching in morbid curiosity, Zetsu was managing the food with Sasori speaking to him softly, watching his blonde partner with slight worry as he started to drink himself into a stupor (Itachi owed the blonde, it was his and Hidan's job to get Shisui blindly drunk), and Shisui... Ah... Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he took a deep gulp of the alcohol in his hands.

There he is.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed upon the man he was meant to seduce. Shisui looked so much better than he had last time Sasuke had met him, but the younger Uchiha didn't know if he was making Shisui attractive in his head so it wasn't that bad later on.

Shisui was wearing a tight black top that showed off all his muscles, his hair tied back, and some hipster jeans. By no means did Sasuke want to seduce Shisui at all, but he did however find it easier to think about when Shisui was slightly more attractive.

Slowly, Sasuke flipped back some of his hair and looked over his shoulder, pretending his didn't notice Shisui as the male started to walk over to him. Dropping one of his hips to the side, Sasuke slid his hands, tightly, into his back pockets, his body arching slightly at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun" Shisui muttered, standing next to the younger, sexy looking Uchiha.

Glancing up, a flicker of surprise on his face for effect, Sasuke let a small smile tug at the edge of his lips "Shisui-san..."

Itachi couldn't help but watch and scowl. There was Shisui, standing in front of Sasuke.

He hated it.

A hand gently clasped his shoulder and he looked up at Pein. "Come along, you don't have to watch, let Sasuke do his work," Pein spoke in a soft voice that seemed to echo in the elder Uchiha's head, the pierced man looking around briefly, "The others are watching too." Itachi glanced up, seeing that every now and then, eyes would flicker across to his younger brother, Zetsu staring a bit too hungrily at the other two Uchiha's.

"Sasuke is safe."

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded as he took another deep gulp of the alcohol.

"Thank you."

Pein smiled and began to pull Itachi over towards where Sasori was setting up, may as well look like they were in conversation.

"Oi~! Shisui-kun, un! I totally dare you to a drinkin' contest, un!" Deidara shouted out, waving half an empty bottle of beer around as Hidan chortled with laughter.

"Come the fuck on! Or are you a fucking pussy!?" Hidan taunted, already on his fourth bottle, holding one open for Shisui to accept.

"You know, if Deidara gets alcohol poisoning, I'm coming for your throat Itachi," Sasori mumbled, watching Deidara pop open another bottle of and start to scull it down as Hidan laughed, continuing his own drink. Itachi glanced over to Sasori's emotionless expression, but could see the hidden concern in the muddy eyes.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Itachi spoke, watching the drinking contest before his eyes flicked over to his little brother, "It seems we both have loved ones taking a risk tonight." Sasori glanced down, nodding. This meant that topic of the conversation was over, but to Itachi, something stirred his nerves uncomfortably.

Glancing over to Deidara and Hidan, Shisui was going to down right refuse, if it wasn't for the hand that grasped onto the bottom of his shirt, and the dark eyes that looked up to his own, with the "I bet you could win" uttered from soft lips. Oh how Shisui wanted to kiss those.

The male knew he was being easily manipulated, but he couldn't say no to a pretty face, it was his weakness. So Shisui, just to show off to the occasional glance him and Sasuke were getting, leant down and whispered into his companions ear.

"If I do... are you going to _reward _me?"

Sasuke gasped, his face slowly turning a red colour, as Shisui had asked for a reward, he had also just violated Sasukes personal space, more importantly, he had grabbed a part of Sasuke that was meant only for his brother.

His ass.

Playing along, Sasuke shuddered, his hand going from the bottom of Shisui's shirt up to his chest, his fingers splayed out across the dark material.

"Yes"

Itachi's blood was boiling. Oh yes, it was clear to see in his down-turned eyes that this Uchiha was pissed. Shisui was flirting around and touching Sasuke.

_His _Sasuke! And Itachi wouldn't stand for this, oh no. He'd be grateful to see this bastard at the bottom of the pool, cold and lifeless.

"Calm down."

Glancing up, Pein frowned at him as if scolding and the raven haired male relaxed himself, unknowingly having tensed up after seeing his little brother groped. "He took the bait," Pein whispered as he watched Hidan laughing like a maniac as he handed over Shisui's bottle.

"Ye'v get quite a fuckin' bit teh catch up 'n Shisui-bastard!" Hidan slurred as Deidara stuck out his tongue and winked, face blushed red from alcohol. He was already drunk, Hidan's cheeks were a dark pink- he was getting to the drunk stage- and already plenty of bottles were missing.

"Yeah, un! I've already downed three, un! I bet you weak little thing can't even hold two, un!" Deidara teased, briefly glancing over to the group by the barbecue, licking the top of his bottle slowly and seductively before taking another drink. Sasori was now nowhere in sight- he'd seen Deidara's licking trick thrown in his direction.

Itachi threw a brief glance to Sasuke, a concerned look flitting over his face briefly before he hid it, taking another smooth drink from his beer.

Making sure that he stayed close to Shisui, always with a supporting and seducing stare, Sasuke was more than just a little bit worried that it wouldn't work. He had been thinking it over desperately, how else he could convince Shisui that he was interested in him and not his brother. Finally he had decided that clinging to the males arm and completely ignoring his brother was a good idea.

Of course, he hadn't told Itachi that, he needed to keep it as realistic as possible. So, instead of turning to his brother to see how he was, Sasuke stood close to Shisui, rooting him on to get him to drink more.

Itachi couldn't help but watch in envy and jealousy. He had to continuously remind himself that Sasuke was doing this for him, and that this was all an act. And Shisui, thank goodness, was falling for it every bit. Itachi briefly let a dark smirk flit across his lips as he watched Shisui drinking down the bottle of beer quickly with Deidara cheering and Hidan's laughter before the two picked up their own bottles.

"You can't beat us, un!" "I've been fucking drinking since I was a kid, I can fucking hold over ten beer's and be fucking fine!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that then, I have someone cheering me on here."

"Fucking try us!" Itachi let his eyes slip shut, turning his head away as he took a deep breath, finishing off his own bottle of alcohol and accepting a hamburger offered by Sasori. He wouldn't have accepted it otherwise, Zetsu was cooking- who knew what atrocities could come from that.

"Well. The night begins," Sasori said softly.

Itachi nodded. "Now, we wait." Glancing at the clock, Itachi sighed, waiting for the time to come.

After what seemed like the hundredth bottle to Sasuke, the younger Uchiha felt Shisui fall against him, blindly grabbing for him.

It was scary at first, Sasuke had to struggle to push him off, loosing his balance a couple of times before he slapped Shisui hard across the face, his own face flushed and his eyebrows knitted in aggravation

"Keep your hands to your self you fucking evil bastard!" Sasuke half yelled half begged before he pushed Shisui away again, turning around on his heel and stomping away, his body shaking from the pure anger rolling through his veins.

Shisui had pushed him too far, the touching had made him sick to his stomach, and the alcohol on his breath only decided to remind him of his father and his drunken habits. Pushing his way past Pein, Sasuke had his head lowered, his bottom lip trembling.

Although the 'leader' of the group wanted to help the kid out, he didn't want to get on Itachi's bad side, so he'd leave the comforting up to him, it would give him a good alibi, seeing to his upset brother, with all of the party seeing him go in and not come back out.

Walking over to Itachi, Pein rested his hand on the males shoulder, looking to him with an arched eyebrow. "It's time. You with us, or Sasuke?"

After seeing Sasuke leave in such a hurry, Itachi frowned, eyebrows drawn together in fury. He glanced briefly at Pein before taking in a deep breath and nodding.

"I'm doing it," Itachi spoke softly, dropping his empty bottle of beer. He wasn't a fan of drinking, but even he had to admit, the alcohol calmed his nerves so that the butterflies weren't even noticeable. Shisui was slouched over a chair, seemingly hitting on a smashed drunk Hidan while Deidara stood by laughing, a twisted and cruel smirk upturning his slightly effeminate lips. He slipped through the small crowd, gripping Shisui's shirt and tugging him up so they were looking face to face.

Shisui was drunk out of his mind, clearly. "Heya Cousin!" He hollered loudly into Itachi's face, spit spraying the other raven. Itachi wiped his face in disgust, moving Shisui backwards slowly, needing to push him with his body subtly. Deidara chose this moment to slip around quietly and unnoticed, taking in his part of the plot, reaching into his pockets, stumbling in his walk slightly as he moved along.

"What were you doing to Sasuke?" Itachi hissed, eyes almost flickering a faint red colour. Shisui laughed, giving Itachi a hard shove by placing his hands on the others chest.

"He's mine! Sasuke's mine! You're fucking disgusting! I hope you burn in hell you sick paedophile!" Shisui shouted, taking quick steps backwards.

Kisame twisted, jumping out of the pool from behind the two Uchiha's, water dripping in large puddles as he moved forward, placing a hand on Shisui's shoulder. "Now listen, you don't want a fight starting, right? It's a party!" Kisame spoke with a grin, completely sober as he subtly rubbed his feet in circles on the now slippery ground, spreading the puddle to a larger size.

Only he could stand being wet in such cold temperatures, the breeze had dropped it to a chilling five degrees in the water and ten outside, but only barely.

It was night time after all.

Itachi faked an apologetic look to Kisame as he moved forward to pat Shisui on the shoulder in a 'friendly' gesture- he had to have an alibi that he wasn't intending on fighting. "You're right, we should be enjoying ourselves, come on Shi-"

"Fuck off! I can't believe I'm fucking here! I'm only here so I can fuck Sasuke, no other reason!" Shisui shouted.

Itachi was secretly pleased that Shisui still wanted to keep arguing.

"Shisui-"

"No! Disgusting! Keep the fuck away from me you demon!" Shisui took a few quick steps backwards before the sound of explosions hit the small area and Deidara's drunken cheer of "Art is a Bang, un!" drowned itself in the sound of the explosions, startling close to everyone, including Shisui who took a terrified step back.

A lethal one.

Itachi could only watch in slow motion as his once best friend, cousin and closest companion fell backwards, hands blindly grabbing forward for something to hold onto. Itachi made a move to grab him, but as he gripped Shisui's shirt, he watched the face of relief and shock and disgust mix across his face for a brief second. He let him have that moment of peace before his own lips twisted into a dark smirk and he twisted his hands, letting go of the shirt and pushing, a look of horror twisting onto Shisui's face, hands grabbing and latching onto Itachi's wrist.

With a loud splash, the two bodies fell into the water, Itachi feeling the breath knocked out of him as he landed on Shisui's knee, the body limp and red starting to flood around his vision, the grip on his hand loose and sinking as bubbles floated to the top of the pool to vanish into the night air.

* * *

I could so easily kill off Itachi right now.

I leave you with that thought.


	28. Happily Ever After

An arm twisted around his waist, tugging him up and he gasped for air, coughing as Kisame chuckled. "Didn't expect you to fall in too, I've got ya," Kisame spoke as he helped tug Itachi out who was now shivering very lightly from cold. "You alright?" Itachi merely nodded, he'd just been given a shock from the cold water and knee to his gut. Red was now dying the water and the bubbles had stopped surfacing.

They stood in silence around the pool, watching red overwhelm the crystal blue water, a towel now snugly wrapped around Itachi. The music had stopped, and it seems it had been for a while. Diving into the water, Kisame and Deidara dragged out a now cold and blue Uchiha, a split across his forehead which must have knocked him unconscious. Feeling for his pulse, the Akatsuki was silent for close to ten minutes as Kisame, aided by Sasori, checked for signs of life.

Beside him, Itachi could vaguely feel someone trembling, but was focused on the still body before him, gripping the sheets tightly as he watched, raven hair sticking to his pale face.

"Shisui has died." Itachi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, closing his eyes and leaning back, a weight off his shoulder, but a much heavier burden placed in his chest.

"Get him out of here, un, I don't want to look any-more, I'm gonna be sick, un." Itachi turned to see Deidara shivering beside him, his face as pale as his own.

"Sick?" Sasori questioned, moving down and placing a hand across Deidara's forehead. "I thought you used to be one of those street delinquents."

Deidara nodded warily, standing and rubbed his arms. "Yeah, but I've never been one for blood and bodies, un, that's why you're the poison and biological scientist and not me, un," Deidara spoke with a laugh as he gently nudged Itachi with his foot, missing the first few times. "Sasuke's upstairs, un. Shower, then I want it, you owe me for making me get smashed," Deidara spoke, voice evident that he was restraining a drunken slur.

"I'll call the cops," Sasori muttered, pulling his phone out.

With a nod, Itachi stood, shivering as he moved forward into the house, dripping water, droplets trickling down his pointed nose, eyes downcast, breaths coming in short and quick, his heart racing and body shivering. He had blood on his hands, and now, so did his friends.

A heavy shiver racked his body and he had to forcefully shut his eyes as a burning pain seared through them before vanishing after a few moments standing still against the wall. He opened his eyes, and if anyone had looked within them at that moment, they would have seen it.

Cold empty void of black, sanity shattering and coldness filling the gaps, the deepest flash of red engulfing his eyes before sinking into the coldness..

"_I'm a murderer."_

There wasn't much that Sasuke could hear from the bedroom he had picked, he was just sat on the bed, every now and then hearing a yell, until a splash, and finally, nothing. It was sending a cold chill down his back to think that it had been done. Each of them had been helping with the murder in their own way, and even those that just showed up the party had an idea of what was going to happen. If the police even found out that one person was involved from their group, each of them would be in deep trouble.

Biting his lip and fighting back a sob, Sasuke wasn't sure he could face each of them, knowing of what they did, and fearing that they all felt the same way as him.

-That he would do it again if he had the chance-

It was sickly for him to imagine, but the more he thought about the more the thought of watching Shisui's face as he fell to his death excited him. The fear, the flash of panic before nothing, darkness, the black of the night taking over those horrible eyes. Each time Sasuke thought of him, he thought of a different way that he died, by Sasuke's own hands, wrapping around that neck and squeezing, by a sword from his brothers swift moves, the car, hanging, a mass murder of anyone that had done Sasuke wrong, each one sparking something new in the younger Uchiha, so he wasn't sure what was real any-more.

Left with his eyes wide, afraid to shut them, Sasuke was staring madly at the wall, his head held up by his hands.

Slowly making his way through the hall, Itachi went to the bathroom, letting the blanket drop from around his shoulders, switching the tap on at the sink and made the water hot, needing to at least clean his face from the bloodied water. He felt so dirty, but he couldn't bring himself to have a shower, at least, not just yet.

There was one thing on his mind that he had to do, had to check up on. Sasuke. Wiping his face dry and re-wrapping himself in the blanket, he passed Deidara who was in the hall with Sasori holding him close, whispering something into his ear.

"Deidara." The two looked up, and it was then that Itachi could see the tears streaking Deidara's blushed face.

"I'm sorry, un, what is it?" the blonde asked as he pushed some hair out of his face, making sure the blonde fringe still covered his left eye.

"You can shower first, I'm going to check up on Sasuke, I'll clean off later, my clothes are soaked anyway," Itachi spoke as Deidara shrugged.

"You can use some of mine for now, un, returning the favour," Deidara said with a small, shaky smile.

Itachi gave a nod of thanks before turning and walking down the hall to the room Sasuke was in. Or, the room he'd been told Sasuke was in. Slowly opening the door, he made close to no movements apart from the drip, drip, drip of the slightly bloodied water dripping from his clothes and the soft sound of footsteps as he neared the boy. There he was, on the bed with his face in his hands, back to him.

"Otouto," Itachi began softly, licking his lips as he shut the door as quietly as he could, hoping he hadn't startled the boy. "It's just me... Are you al-right?" It was a stupid question to ask, especially after the deed had been done, but, he had to see how it had affected him.

Sasuke's back stiffened as he heard his brother come into the room, before he slowly closed his eyes, his back straightening out, head turning to the calming loving voice of his brother. "Ita..." Opening his eyes, Sasuke worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"What we did... we should never have done.. but" Sasuke couldn't say any more, he was afraid that if he did, his brother might hate him. Crawling so that he was facing his brother, Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the others waist, pushing his head into his brothers stomach.

"I love you, don't leave me okay?" Sasuke didn't care that he was being soaked in bloodied water, he just needed to hold his brother and make sure he was okay, there was no way he was having Itachi revert back to his other self.

The self that mumbled in the dark to nothing, the one that blanked those around him.

Sasuke hated that brother. He wouldn't lose to him again.

Itachi listened in silence, watching Sasuke quietly as the younger teen crawled forward towards him. He moved forward silently, slightly surprised when Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around him, clinging desperately, almost as if... Don't leave him? Itachi's eyes softened and he sighed, placing a hand gently on Sasuke's head.

He could see the fear, he could feel it. Of course Sasuke would think that he would vanish into dark insanity, especially after the death of someone who was once close, especially since that death had been by his hands."Sasuke," Itachi began softly, using the other's name to show his seriousness, "I'm not leaving you again. Ever. I'll be here for you all the time, I love you."

Gently prying Sasuke's hands from around his waist, he bent down, pulling Sasuke into a close embrace, burying his face in the other's neck, feeling way beyond exhausted. He just wanted to get home, shower and sleep beside Sasuke.

Although, for safety, he'd remain here.

Ah, that's right, they'd brought some clothing, hadn't they? They'd plan to stay over Sasori and Deidara's house either way, he wasn't attempting to drive home drunk. Ah... He remembered now. "Listen to me, when the police come, act natural, al-right? Just stick to what we said we'd do, then we can shower, eat something and sleep. In the morning when I've sobered up we'll go home," he said softly.

Itachi's gut feeling was telling him what he'd done was stupid, and involving Sasuke was even stupider, but, it would be okay. Their plan was literally fool proof, so long as everyone stuck by the plan. He'd need to check up on everyone later on too, some of them didn't really look the greatest after the deed had been done, and some didn't look good going into the plan. He was sure Kakuzu would hate him for giving him a completely smashed Hidan who would most likely have a king-killer hangover the next morning.

Wiping the tears away from his face, the ones he didn't even know had been falling from his eyes, Sasuke nodded his head, attempting a small smile. "I can play grieving, brother, but I don't want you out of my sight okay?"

There was one thing about doing a police conference that Sasuke knew had to be kept simple. They were two mourning brothers upset about the death of their close cousin. They'd just been through a hard patch, and now this? It was only to be expected that they would stay together.

It also helped to know what his brother was saying, to step in if he needed to. That way, he could watch what he said himself. If the police were understanding anyway.

Itachi gave a small nod, gently stroking the others cheek softly, watching him silently. "I won't leave, don't worry. I'll stay with you the whole time," he said softly. It would be easy to explain why they were practically joined the hips. What else would one expect? People stuck by their closest friend, lover, relative or whatever when upset.

That was what Deidara was doing now with Sasori, so same deal.

They were all pretty 'traumatised' by the 'tragedy'. Although it had shaken him up quite a bit, he wasn't exactly traumatised. He knew others would be but he himself was... Fine... He was fine with murdering his long time best friend. Licking his lips he stood up, moving slowly to the door.

"I'll go get our things and bring them up here, I'll ask where we're sleeping for tonight, al-right?" Itachi said as he placed his hand on the door knob, turning back and glancing at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Did you want to come with me?" he asked softly, expecting him to follow. The male had just finished saying that he didn't want Itachi out of his sight, so, he was expecting to have the boy following him like a duckling.

Standing up from the bad, Sasuke composed himself, straightening out his clothes quickly before walking over to his brother, grabbing onto his hand and lacing their fingers together, letting out a soft sigh.

"Itachi... is everyone else okay? I... Couldn't watch what happened" Glancing up to his brother, Sasuke arched an eyebrow in question.

Lacing his fingers with Sasuke's and giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Itachi thought for a moment, listening. The shower was on, he could hear some chatting from downstairs near the pool and some soft, pacing footsteps near the shower.

"Well, I take it because we can't hear him, Hidan's most likely passed out, I wouldn't be surprised," Itachi began, licking his lips,"Kakuzu's going to take him home, he didn't drink, he was making sure everything went according to plan, so those two will be fine, at worst Hidan will have a hangover and give Kakuzu a headache from whining."

Opening the door, Itachi moved down the hall, gripping Sasuke's hand gently. "Deidara's in the shower now, he didn't fare so good, he's drunk and will probably have a hangover as well, I'm not sure, but Sasori's going to take care of him, it seems seeing a dead body shook him up quite a bit, which is a surprise seeing where he's lived and what he's gone through," Itachi murmured, biting his lip, passing the pacing Sasori in the hall, giving him a small nod which the red head anxiously returned.

"Sasori looks worried, I think that's all though, he seems OK, but he's had a bit to drink to calm his nerves, I think most of it is just concern for Deidara, I can understand that, I'd be acting the same." Going down the stairs, Itachi, glanced briefly into the backyard, confirming a passed out Hidan on Kakuzu's back, sound asleep, the masked man talking to Kisame who seemed to be giving off a small friendly smile, shivering lightly now that he'd been out of water for a bit.

"Looks like they're all fine out there, I can't see Konan, Pein or Zetsu, but they'd most likely be with..."Itachi trailed off and shook his head.

He wasn't saying it.

'The dead body'.

Moving to the car, he got his keys out and pushed them in, grabbing their clothes and sighed. The police weren't here yet, which was odd. Ah, but then again, Deidara and Sasori did live quite a long way away from most people, if only for the fact that Sasori loved isolation and Deidara constantly used some kind of explosive.

When Itachi let go of his hand to open the car, Sasuke took a step forwards and wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, pressing his head in between his brothers shoulder blades, comfortable against his warm back. As soon as the police arrived, they could get this over with, and Sasuke might finally get a good nights sleep in his brothers arms, without the torment of knowing Shisui could come in at any time and take it away from him.

They might finally be able to live together.

Peacefully.

* * *

That's it.

Finished.

Over.

Well, kind of. If you want more yaoi goodness, then you may like the continuation of Shisui's death and the following events in the next story.

It will be centered around Sasori and Deidara this time, no where near as much death on their behalf, more over... just them killing people and having lots of love time.

So please review and keep watching for a new story to emerge from me. There will of course be hints of ItaSasu and KazuHidan.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
